The Adventures of Lila Belpois
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Lila Belpois is not your average girl. She is the future daughter of Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Schaeffer. Join Lila, as she and her guardian Mary team up in secret, to help the Lyoko Warriors battle against the evil AI known as Xana. (Takes place in season 1.)
1. Plagued

**This chapter was written by me and edited by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor.**

 **Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

 **I only own Lila. Mary is owned by AeroJester203.**

 **Author's note: Please enjoy the first filler chapter! This takes place after The girl of his dreams. Lila would be thirteen at this time. These chapters will be not be updated on a schedule like Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey! However, these chapters in The Adventures of Lila Belpois are canon to its senior fanfiction.**

 _Plagued_

 **Inside Lila's room**

 **POV Lila's**

I walk up to Mary, typing away at my father's laptop.

"Still at it Mary?" I ask, she nods.

"I've been at it all night and I still can't find a weakness. I'm afraid of what Xana could do one day if I don't-"

"Oh, Mary, you worry too much. We're here, and we'll always be here, helping the others. Xana doesn't stand a chance." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways, I've got to go get ready for breakfast. Then we have study hall with Jim. Hopefully, I'll be able to pick out something good to read in the library."

"I'm sure you'll find something Lila. There's a lot of books in this era, surely you'll find something," Mary nods. I smile in return.

 **Later**

 **Inside the Library**

I'm reading a book, it's about a young boy finding out he's a wizard. Magic is cool and all, but I'm not much of a believer of magic. Then again... they do say magic is just science no one understands yet. I continue to read it despite my disinterest. I glance over at Jeremy, who's on his laptop. It's a bit difficult concentrating when he's talking to Aelita, but I guess I can't blame them. I mean, they will be my parents, after all.

"I can't speak any louder, I'm in a library now," Jeremy tells Aelita.

" _What's a library, Jeremy?"_ Aelita inquires.

"A database where everything is printed on paper. And where you can't make any noise," Jeremy explains.

" _Oh, I guess you need silence to focus on what you're studying,"_ Aelita says, understandingly. I scoot over next to Jeremy, so Aelita can see my face.

"That, and when you're reading. Take this book, for example… there's a lot of magic in it. There are nonfiction books which are based on real-life stories and fiction books which are based on fantasy. Make believe," I explain in a low whisper.

" _Ah, I see. What are the others doing?"_ Aelita asks. Jeremy and I look up. I sigh internally. These boys I swear. I was so busy reading I hadn't noticed they set up a paper football thing. Yumi seems to be into this, too… am I the only mature one in the group? I mean I'm not into sports like the others are, and I wouldn't classify this as an exact sport, but I only had the chance to read about them. Maybe that's why I'm not interested in what they're about to do. But the fact that we are in a library means we should be silent though. Silence is golden as the old saying goes. Odd has crumpled up ball of paper, and it looks like he's ready to toss it.

Putting the ball of paper in his hand, he hits it in his other hand. The ball of paper bounces onto the table and over to Ulrich who slaps it back to Odd. It's like a game of volleyball.

"Hey, quiet!" Jim orders. He must have heard Odd and Ulrich playing with the paper. They continue passing the ball of paper, despite Jim's warning. Ulrich uppercuts the paper ball into the air and Odd jumps up from his chair with a battle cry as he serves the ball back.

 _Oh boy… someone's getting detention,_ I think.

Ulrich is able to counter Odd's attack by leaning back in his chair. Odd lands back on his chair, but not in time as the ball of paper flies past him.

"Game set and matched," Yumi announces.

"Yeah!" Ulrich cheers, holding his hands up in victory and kicking back in his chair just a little too far. He loses his balance, screams, and tumbles unceremoniously to the floor. Seeing Jim coming our way, I decide to grab the book and hold it up to my face, so I don't get in trouble. I love them and all, but…

"Ulrich! Is that what you call studying?" Jim shouts. "In case no one told you, this is NOT the schoolyard. You are here to work, okay?! And work means silence!" Jim exclaims. I hear Ulrich get up, and it sounds like Jim is now walking towards someone else… I hope it's not me.

"And no more games from now on!" Jim adds. Glancing up, I see the door open. Jim is in between Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi is trying to contain her laughter. Principle Delmas is walking towards us, but Jim doesn't seem to realize who it is.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play. I can play just as hard as you can, my little friends. Youuuuuuu!" Jim exclaims, as he swings his hand and grabs Mr. Delmas' ear. Oh dear.

"You! Two hours detention!" Jim screams in Mr. Delmas's ear. 'I-" he realizes his mistake and stands to attention.

"Oh, sorry about that, sir. I, uh…" he trails off. Mr. Delmas is picking out his ear… ew… gross… The others can't help but laugh. I'm surprised Jeremy finds this hysterical. Jeremy pulls a book open and Mr. Delmas continues walking towards us… and stops right in front of Jeremy.

"Jeremy, would you come to my office right now? I want to talk to you, it's very important," Mr. Delmas says. Jeremy looks at him, and I do too. What is exactly is going on?

 **Later**

 **Outside the administration building**

We all wait on the steps of the administration building. Jeremy finally opens the door. He has his backpack on him, and his hands in his pockets. He walks down the steps, ignoring us.

"Jeremy?" Odd asks.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He ignores us completely and we look at him shocked. The four of us run over to him before he gets too far ahead and walk alongside him.

"What's going on?" Yumi asks.

"Oh, you know the principal. He went on and on. He says the school psychologist has been observing me for a long time. He thinks I'm a… overly gifted student," Jeremy explains.

"Is that all?" Odd asks. "We were scared the principal found out about the lab. Big deal."

"It's worse than you think, Odd," Jeremy says.

"Then tell us. Jeremy," I say.

"Well… the shrink has decided I have to take all kinds of tests tonight to determine my IQ," Jeremy explains.

"Yeah, so?" Ulrich asks.

"If the tests show that I have a really high IQ… the guy is going to see to it that I get sent to another school," Jeremy answers.

"Oh no!" Ulrich exclaims. We all gasp and stop walking.

"Are you saying that he's going to send you to a school for like future Einsteins?" Odd asks.

"Yeah," Jeremy replies sadly.

"That is serious… if you're not here, we can never go to Lyoko again. And Xana will be able to do what he wants," Yumi says.

 _I know my way around the supercomputer… my father taught me in the future… but even then… he never mentioned anything about leaving school. Could… could he have really taken a break from Kadic? No…. no I know he couldn't have. There's no way he would,_ I think. _But then again… Jeremy right now could theoretically make up his own choice… couldn't he?_ I think.

"It's not just that, guys. I don't want to leave here because of you all. You're my friends…" he trails off. All of us groan, unsure what to do. Odd walks up to Jeremy.

"Hold on, cool it. Don't panic, okay?" he asks. Reaching him, Odd puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I mean, they can't force you to change schools," Odd continues. We walk up to them as well, and the five of us start walking together again.

"It's not all that easy. The psychologist creep couldn't wait to talk to my parents. He told them that at that kind of school I'd be entitled to a big scholarship. My folks aren't going to pass up a great chance like that," Jeremy explains.

"But… Jeremy… this is your education. Shouldn't your choice count?" I ask him.

Jeremy stops walking and turns to me.

"Yeah… you'd figure." He shrugs his shoulders, and we start walking again.

 **Later**

 **Under the arches**

The bells ring, signaling classes are done for the day. The sun is setting, and I can't help but feel this… uneasiness… that Jeremy's possibly leaving, is just a bad omen… to something. I'm not entirely sure.

"What's the big problem? You mess up the test and they'll think you're a total moron," Odd suggests. "Nobody will ever know and you're home free."

"Sure, I thought of that. Only there's a problem because tests like that are full of all kinds of trick questions and if you really want to mess up, and make mistakes, you've got to be very clever," Jeremy explains.

"Well, that's great, since you're the cleverest kid around," Yumi smiles. I look at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you're smart. I'm sure you can figure this out," I smile too. Jeremy looks at Yumi then at me, he nods.

"Okay then… I'll do my best to flunk," Jeremy says. He starts walking away. "I can't promise anything."

I look at Jeremy as he walks away… part of me feels guilty somehow.

 _I wish I had known about this, that you may have left Kadic… if you really did… I'd tell all of you who I really am. So I could take your role... even if it's temporary… dang. What do I do?_

"I'm going to head back to my room," I say. The others look at me.

"You're not getting dinner?" Odd asks.

"No… I'm not in the mood for it. You can have my portion tonight," I tell him.

"Cool!" Odd happily exclaims. I giggle lightly at that. I swear him and food.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Lila's room**

I close the door behind me. Mary is typing away at the keyboard, she stops typing and turns to me.

"Everything okay, Lila?" She asks, most likely noticing I'm upset. I shake my head, drop my backpack to the floor. Going over to my bed, I flop down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary asks. I sigh.

"Jeremy… he… he might be leaving. Some guy wants to test him, and if he does well… he'll get a scholarship to some fancy school… that isn't here…"

"I'm sorry… I wish my memories hadn't been erased. Had I known… I would have used the diary to record that bit of data." I hear Mary get up from the chair and go to the bed. She sits on it, and I turn to her.

"Mary… do you think I should tell Jeremy and the others the truth? You know about me?" I ask.

"I'd advise against that, Lila. I understand that you have knowledge about the supercomputer and the scanners because your father taught you… but Jeremy isn't going away. I just have this feeling."

I sit upright and look at her.

"You think so?"

She nods and smiles.

"I do."

I'm about to say something when we hear clawing coming from inside the closed closet. Mary and I look at one another as we get up from the bed. We walk over to the closet, but I hesitate and look to Mary. She charges her hand with electricity, just in case it's something dangerous, and nods to me in approval.

I swing the doors open and my mouth drops. Rats… real, actual rats. I've only seen them in pictures. They've dug a huge hole in the wall. They've also torn through my jeans… my socks… my shorts… my high boxer briefs… and even my pajamas… and a few of the shoes I have in there. I want to scream but they seemed to be focusing on the clothes… and now they just notice me. I'm completely stunned so Mary gets in front of me and closes the door.

"Get the lights on, and quickly!" Mary exclaims. I nod and rush over to the light switch. I flick it on and Mary urges me to go to the window. Nodding, I rush over to the window and Mary opens the door of the closet. I open the window and then immediately jump onto my bed. She transforms into her white smoke form and the rats scurry out onto the floor. They make noise like the light is painful for them. No, that's not right… they're sensitive to light. Now I understand. They're running away because the light is hurting them just enough.

Some of the rats retreat back into the hole in the wall, and the rest scurry out the open window. The last rat is about to jump out the window when it looks at me. Its eyes pulse with the eye of Xana, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh no…" I trail off. The rat jumps out the window. I don't entirely want to get off my bed, but I do and shut the window. Mary transforms back into her human form and lands on her feet.

"We should let the others know Xana's launched an attack," Mary says.

"We should… but Jeremy is still taking his test. What do we do?" I ask. Mary puts her hand on her chin, puzzling over our next decision.

"Well… it seems like you're going to need to go to the factory. If the rats don't get in our way, at the very least we can get a head start. If the others meet with you, you'll hopefully be on Lyoko with Aelita."

"How do I get to Lyoko without making the others suspicious?"

"Aelita would know how I'm sure," Mary nods.

"Okay," I say.

 **Afterwards**

 **On the bridge**

As we reach the bridge, Mary and I see a small number of rats guarding the factory.

"We should have known it wasn't going to be that easy." I sigh.

"It's alright, I'll create a distraction," Mary says. Mary charges her hands with purple electricity.

"No! Don't torch the poor things, they're victims too."

"Relax Lila, I'm just going to give one of them a warning shot," Mary explains. I nod. Mary fires off a shot of electricity around the rats, the brightness from the electricity causes the rats to scurry away. I start running as Mary transforms into her white smoke form. She follows me and fends off any of the remaining rats with her bright light.

Thankfully the rats have forgotten to chew the metal ropes. I swing down and land safely on the ground. I run to the freight elevator and turn back to see Mary following me in her human form.

"Mary, into my cell phone. Let's give Aelita the help she needs on Lyoko sooner rather than later. Those rats… I have a funny feeling they're going to come back. And with a lot more reinforcements."

"We really shouldn't…" Mary trails off and I take out the cell phone. Mary looks at me and sighs.

"Okay." She transforms into her white smoke form and I hold the phone in my hand. Mary flies into the phone and integrates with it. I put the phone back into my pocket and ride the elevator down to the lab.

 **Inside the lab**

The freight elevator reaches the lab and the doors open. I rush over to the chair and sit. Grabbing the headset, I start typing on the keyboard and connect to Lyoko. A bar loads and Aelita's window pops up. She looks surprised to see me.

" _Lila… how did you connect to Lyoko? Is Jeremy_ here?"

"No, he's not. Listen, Xana's launched an attack," I explain, evading her first question.

" _Are you sure?! I haven't felt any puls-"_ just as she's about to say that, her eyes widen.

" _No, you're right. I just felt them. Have you informed the others?"_

"I couldn't reach them in time, they're probably in the cafeteria and Jeremy is hopefully finishing that test of his soon."

" _Test? What test?"_

I look at Aelita… oh no… he didn't tell her. Of course, he didn't. Why would he?

"Never mind that for now. Can you start a virtualization from there, has Jeremy shown you how to do it?"

" _Yes. I'll set things up from my end."_

"Okay. I'll use the ladder to get down to the scanner room, I'll be there shortly," I say.

Aelita nods.

"That's okay. I'll see you shortly, Aelita," I smile. Aelita smiles back at me. I take the headset off and place on the keyboard back where it was. I run over to the ladder shoot and start climbing down.

 **Inside the scanner room**

Reaching the last step of the ladder, I land on the floor and run to the middle scanner that's opened for me.

 _It's amazing how much light one of these things can give off,_ I think and enter the scanner. _Hopefully, that means we won't have any virtualized rats._

Having left communications with Aelita opened, I ask:

"Is everything set Aelita?"

" _Yes, Lila. You can step into the scanner._ _I'll begin the virtualization process. I'll virtualize you as close as I can to the tower I'm currently in. From there, we'll have to go on foot and follow the pulsations. I'm not entirely sure how to run Jeremy's program for localizing towers from here yet."_

"That's okay Aelita," I say.

Stepping into the scanner, the scanner doors close. I close my eyes. The scanner starts spinning. It continues to spin and then starts humming. Finally, a gush of wind envelopes me completely billowing my hair and time machine necklace. I'm virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Desert Sector**

I land safely in the Desert Sector and see a tower nearby.

 _Mary, are you there?_ I ask.

 _ **Of course, Lila. Look over there, at the tower,**_ Mary tells me. I look at it and see Aelita waving. Smiling I run to her and we meet.

"Welcome to our world. The pulsations are directing us west from here, maybe we can-" Aelita starts to say but Mary warns me:

 _ **Push Aelita out of the way, and dodge!**_

I push Aelita out of the way of what appears to have been a laser, and another one nearly hits me, but I dodge it just in time.

Aelita and I look at the direction of the shots. We see two Krabs heading our way. I grab Aelita's hand and the two of us start running.

"I really wish one of the others were here right now!" I exclaim.

" _Lila, is that you?"_ Yumi asks.

"Yumi? Thank goodness! I know I left the computer on for you, but how did you make a connection to Lyoko?"

" _I asked Jeremy. He taught me how to do it and he went over the virtualization process. I'm sending you Odd and Ulrich. They'll be there shortly, just guard Aelita long enough for them to reach you two."_

"Roger," I say. Turning around, I unsheathe my sword and take a defensive position. The Krabs fire their lasers at us, and I quickly block the two incoming lasers. I'm not as fast Ulrich, but just quick enough.

 _ **If we had more time, perhaps I could use the strength and speed spell to give you a boost. But those Krabs aren't going to give us a chance.**_

 _Yeah, not to mention we can't even use the bomb spell. Even if we could, those spells would take a toll on my points. If Ulrich and Odd get here soon, we can start the magic bomb spell immediately after their arrival,_ I think.

The Krabs fire off more lasers and I react just barely quick enough to reflect each of them.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, grabbing Aelita's hand and making a run for it. The Krabs are close behind, though.

 _Mary when I give the signal, activate the bomb spell!_

 _ **What signal?**_

 _You'll know it when you see it!_

Aelita and I continue running. The two of us see Ulrich and Odd just up ahead, and we pick up the pace, leaving the Krabs behind.

"Lila… how exactly are you here?" Ulrich asks as we catch up to them.

"Never mind that. I need you three to move back, _way back_ ," I say looking up at him.

"Um, okay. Come on, Princess, let's do what she says," Ulrich says, grabbing Aelita's hand and making a run for it.

 _Now's the time, Mary!_ I think.

"Crepitus!" I exclaim, taking out my staff from its brown sheathe. Mary starts pouring her purple energy into my staff. Getting myself into a defensive position, I chant:

"Viribus!" My muscles enhance.

" _Lila, you've just lost 60 life points! If you can't get away from what I'm thinking you're about to do, you'll be devirtualized!_ " Yumi exclaims.

"That's fine, just as long as I can take care of these guys," I say as the Krabs start charging their lasers. I lift my glowing staff and swing it. A big ball of purple energy hurls itself to the Krabs but they return fire. The lasers hit me, and I crumple to the floor, pixels stripping themselves from my wireframe. I'm devirtualizing, but as I do, I see the purple orb connect.

 **Back in the scanner**

The scanner doors open, and I catch myself on the scanner wall. I'm totally out of breath, and it takes me a second to realize Yumi is talking to me.

" _Lila, you did it! They're on their way to the tower but-"_ Yumi starts to say, and I get up.

"But what?"

" _I- I think I- no… Xana's moving the plateaus!"_

"He's doing what?!"

" _And worse, he's sending back up! Two more Krabs have just been materialized!" Listen, Jeremy taught me how to virtualize the others, so I'll teach you. I need to be there. Just try not to virtualize directly into the virtual sea okay?"_

"Right, I'll be up there shortly," I say and head over to the freight elevator.

 **Inside the lab**

The freight elevator's doors open, and I rush over to the monitor chair Yumi is standing next to. Getting in it, I ready my hands to start typing on the keyboard. Yumi runs over to the ladder shoot and climbs down the ladder uses the ladder. I put the headset on. I wait for Yumi's instructions.

She heads down into the scanner room using the ladder shoot, and I put the headset on.

 _I already know how to set up a virtualization, but it's best to just play along for now,_ I think.

" _Are you ready, Lila?"_ Yumi says over the intercom, her voice coming through the headset.

"I'm ready if you are," I reply. Yumi gives me the instructions on how to work the virtualization program. I set the program up and ready to enter the final command key.

" _Now!"_

I press the enter key and start the virtualization.

"Transfer: Yumi."

 **Afterwards**

Turns out I transferred Yumi in just the nick of time. Odd just got devirtualized, so I'm glad there's an extra person there to help. Hearing the sound of the freight elevator doors opening, I look to see that Jeremy is finally here.

"Oh, thank goodness. Yumi just had me virtualize her, and she's dealing with some Krabs," I inform, taking the headset off. "If you want your chair back, you can have it. What happened with your test?"

"Not sure if now is the best time to talk about that. Are the others almost to the tower? There's a group of rats outside. I managed to chase them off with some lights I brought, but I don't know how long it will take them to regroup."

"Oh nice, I used my cell phone," I half lie.

"Makes sense. Must have been bright enough to make the rats scurry away."

"Eh, it's old, but it does what it can," I say. Hearing a beeping coming from the supercomputer screen, we look to see Ulrich has just been devirtualized, but Yumi has successfully taken care of the Krabs, and the plateaus are back to normal. We see Aelita and Yumi's arrows starting to move to the activated tower.

"Phew, looks like they've done it. How are Odd and Ulrich?" Jeremy asks.

"Not sure, I'll go check on them while you get the Return to the Past program ready," I say and hop off the chair. Jeremy takes his chair and starts typing on the keyboard as I head down the ladder.

 **Inside the scanner room**

Reaching the scanner room, I see Odd and Ulrich just getting up from the floor, they must have been passed out.

"You two okay?" I ask them.

"Yeah, those Krabs were rough. Taking all those lasers at the end for Aelita… I'm happy to do it. But I always wonder how much pain we're in for after we get back from Lyoko," Ulrich answers.

"I can understand that, Odd?"

"I think I just need to have dinner again. Speaking of, can I have your portion again this time around?"

"Absolutely not," I smile, and Ulrich can't help but laugh. Odd pouts.

" _Return to the past… now!"_ The big white bubble engulfs all of us, sending us back in time.

 **Earlier in the library**

All of us are back in the library, sitting in the same seats we sat in the first time around. Yumi looks at Jeremy.

"Hey, did you figure out a way to flunk the test? Huh?" Yumi asks.

"Well, now that I know all of the questions, I shouldn't have any trouble giving all the wrong answers," Jeremy answers.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Ulrich asks. I see Odd reading a book, I can't help but wonder what he's reading. Looking back down at my book, I see the title of it, _Harry Potter._ I smile, hoping I'll be able to pick up the series more often.

"Anyway, I've got a fool-proof way of flunking," Jeremy mentions, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed sort of way. "I'm going to get all of my answers from Odd." Ulrich, Yumi, and I can't help but hold in our laughter. I might be mature, but I do have a good sense of humor.

"Yeah yeah, go on. Laugh your heads off. But who knows? You might be in for a big surprise," Odd says.

"Quiet!" Jim exclaims.

 _Well, whatever happens… I'm sure Jeremy will figure it out. No use in worrying about a future that may or may not happen yet,_ I think.

 **Back in Lila's room**

After a long day of repeating the same classes, and withholding my dinner portion from Odd, I plop on my bed.

"Another attack bites the dust, and still no weaknesses that can be exploited. I'm starting to wonder if we should just stop keeping track of them," Mary says. I lift myself up from the bed.

"Well, Mary… it's up to you. There are a few things in that laptop I'd like to check out, eventually."

"Such as?" Mary inquires.

"Well, for starters, my father's voice synthesizer program. Could come in handy in the future."

"True, it could," Mary says. "Maybe I should put my own voice in that program."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Well… just in case something ever happens to me and you need my permission for something and I'm not around."

"Oh Mary, you worry too much. The future is going to be bright and sunny for us, I just know it. You'll be around, and so will I," I smile. Mary smiles slightly.

"Be that as it may, you can never be too careful. I'd rather add my voice in the program now, instead of later."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's get to work then," I say.

 _Hopefully, this program will come in handy in the future,_ I think.

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **LyokoWarrior1994**


	2. Swarming Attack

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop.**

* * *

I only own Lila. _Mary is owned by_ **AeroJester203.**

Author's Note: Please remember these are filler chapters and takes place before season 2 of Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey. These chapters are now going to be set in the past tense. This chapter was written by me. I will be writing most of the filler chapters from now on without editing them so we can get a lot of them completed.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Swarming Attack_

* * *

 **Inside Lila's room**

I heard Mary typing on the laptop and opened my eyes. I looked at her.

"Mary – what are you doing with the laptop now?" I asked.

She turned her chair and looked at me. "Well, lately I've been thinking that if we can't figure out a way to stop Xana we can at least take some precautions," she answered.

"Precautions?" I got up from my bed, removing my blanket. I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm updating the copy of your father's laptop. Its' firewall needs to be heavily updated if we want to ensure Xana can never hack into it **,"** she explained.

"Oh," I said. "Well, that makes sense."

I stretched. Yawning, Mary looked at the digital clock on my father's laptop.

"It is kind of early, sorry for waking you," she said.

I shook my head.

"No, no," I said. "It's okay. Now I can get up and get my day started. Hopefully, Sissi isn't up yet. She likes to get up early."

"Yes, she does," Mary said.

 **Afterwards**

 **By the arches**

We were hanging out by the arches. Jeremy yawned and I wanted to yawn myself but refrained from doing so.

"Hey, you looked really wiped out," Yumi mentioned. "What did you do last night?"

"I worked on a little program. An advanced research engine of sorts," Jeremy explained.

"Hm?" Yumi asked.

"It's – it's a browser which I'm trying to make to help Aelita look for more information on materialization in the Lyoko towers," he continued to explain.

"Just imagine all of the things she's going to learn when she gets here," Odd said.

I nod.

"Yeah, I think that's going to be great," I smiled.

"And she's going to be amazed," Odd adds.

Jeremy smiled and looked at Odd.

"I think about it all of the time. I can't wait for that day to come," he blushed. I smiled at that and he shook his head. "Yeah it's – it's gonna be great."

"For sure," I smile.

Ulrich walked up to us and I noticed he seemed a bit down about something.

"Hi Ulrich," Yumi greeted.

"Hello," Ulrich said. The bells rung signaling it was time for class.

"Okay guys, it's time for us to work up a sweat. So long Yumi," Odd said, and waved goodbye. Jeremy, Odd, and I walked to the gym, it seemed Ulrich was hanging back a bit.

"If there's one class I'm not too thrilled about its gym class," I said.

"At least it's only soccer and running. Besides, you should be used to it, with all of the running you and the others do on Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"I know I know," I sighed. We turned back to see Ulrich was still talking to Yumi.

"Ulrich move it huh?" Odd called out and waved his hand. Ulrich started walking towards us, he turned back to look at Yumi.

 **On the soccer field**

All of us are in our soccer clothes. I kicked the ball over to Odd who kicked it to Jeremy who was guarding the goal. The soccer ball flew fast and into Jeremy's stomach, he caught it but it threw him against the net.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed. Odd and I ran to him. We reached him, he looked up to us.

"Nice teamwork you guys," he complimented before fixing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks," Odd smiled. I offered my hand and he took it. I helped him up.

Jeremy got ready again to guard the goal. Odd and I had backed up away from the goalie net. I kicked the ball over to Odd and Odd kicked the ball, he tried to kick it to Jeremy but kicked it the wrong way. It spiraled towards Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" I exclaimed, trying to warn him. For some reason Ulrich didn't respond, he was too spaced out and the ball spiraled right into his face. It knocked him out.

 **Afterwards**

We got Jim and went over to Ulrich. He finally came to.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

 _Just what is going on with you Ulrich?_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

Jeremy and Odd had explained things to me from what Ulrich told them in the boy's locker room. We had gotten our lunch and went to the table. Sitting down, Odd looked at me.

"It wasn't me," I said. "I definitely did not send a love letter to Ulrich."

 _That would be wrong on so many levels,_ I thought, shuddering on the inside.

"Okay if you say so. Then who? Milly and Tamiya?" Odd asked.

"Too young," Jeremy answered.

"Claire?" Odd asked. "Sandra?" I looked at them and they seemed to be enjoying their lunch.

"No, they're too young too," I said and looked back at Odd.

"And besides, they're so – they're – too uptight," Jeremy said, figuring out the right word.

Odd looked at Emily.

"Hmm… Emily! Yeah! Yeah! It's her. Look you two, I'm an expert with girls. She's pretty and she's the outdoors type. She's the one who flipped for him," he surmised.

"Oh yeah? Who has Emily flipped over?" Yumi asked, holding a tray of her food. Odd and Jeremy looked at each other, I tried to think of a random boy's name in the class but couldn't come up with anything.

"It's Jim," Odd answered. "Emily is crazy about Jim."

"Jim? You're kidding. Well, they say love is blind," Yumi said. Odd covered his mouth with his hand and laughed for some reason. I turned around and so did Yumi – Jim was behind her with his food tray.

"Oh – I'm sorry," she said.

"Mh–hmm," Jim said and walked away.

Yumi pulled a seat by me and sat down. She put her tray on the table. I took a sip of my tea.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Ulrich and Odd's room**

Ulrich had told all of us to go to his and Odd's room. He told us Kiwi had gotten stung by some bees. He's curled up on the bed and I saw the marks on his fur.

 _Poor Kiwi…_ I thought. Odd petted Kiwi and asked Jeremy:

"Do you think it's serious?"

"Don't worry Odd. He'll be back on his feet in no time – I mean back on his paws," Jeremy said, correcting himself.

There was a knock on the door. Jeremy walked over to it. He opened it and it was Yumi.

"I brought some pills and anti-venom compresses," she said, holding a white bag. Jeremy took it.

"Thank you, Yumi. Come in," he said and Yumi walked in. Jeremy closed the door. Odd went over to him and got the bag. He took it back to the bed and sat down. He opened the bag and put one of the compresses on Kiwi.

"This will make you feel better," Odd said, trying to soothe Kiwi.

 _I can't help but feel bad for Kiwi…_ I thought.

"Um Yumi, come over here please," Ulrich said. He took Yumi's hand, and the two of them walked to another side of the room.

"I wanted to tell you something," he said.

"I did too," Yumi said. "They say Emily is in love with Jim."

"With Jim?!" Ulrich exclaimed, surprised.

"Odd told me all about it. Weird, huh?" Yumi asked. Odd smiled nervously.

"I''ve got class now. See ya," Yumi said.

"Bye Yumi," I said, and she waved bye. She ran to the door and opened it, leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about, huh?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Odd replied, blushing from embarrassment.

 **Inside Lila's room**

I opened the door and closed the door behind me. I sighed.

"Is everything okay, Lila?" Mary asked, concerned. She stopped typing on the copy of my father's laptop. I took my backpack off and placed it on the ground. I looked at her.

"Kiwi got stung by some bees," I explained. "And I just have this weird feeling."

"Do you think it's Xana?"

I nodded.

"I do, yeah."

"One second," Mary said. She turned to the copy of my father's laptop. She brought the Super Scan program up. It started to go through a list of towers. I walked over to Mary and reached her. The Super Scan program confirmed an activated tower.

"I was afraid of that," I sighed. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pants pocket. Checking the ID, I see it's Jeremy that's calling. I answered the phone.

" _Can you meet us at the infirmary?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I'll be right there," I replied and turned the phone off. I held it out for Mary. I looked at her.

"Come on, in case you're needed on Lyoko," I said.

"Right," Mary said. She turned into her white smoke form and wisped into my cell phone. I put my cell phone in my pocket. Looking at the screen, I see the tower's location. I nodded and closed the laptop. I opened the second drawer and placed it in there. I closed the drawer.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside the infirmary**

We're in the hallway, outside the infirmary. All of us are gathered now.

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

"Mr. Roulier was lucky. One more bite and-" Jeremy started to explain but Odd interrupted him.

"Yeah, that's right. But he's still not in great shape," he mentioned.

"The principal's sent for help. They're going to get rid of the nest. I don't know what you guys think but I –" Jeremy started to say, but Odd interrupted Jeremy again.

"But you think it's Xana. Oh come on, cut it out. Hornets' nest have always been around and accidents happen all the time," he said.

"I don't know Odd," I said. "Jeremy _could_ be right."

"Odd you're right, but Jeremy and Lila could be right too. These Hornets were after us and nobody else," Ulrich explained.

"Well I say we check it out," Yumi said.

"And I'll try to contact Aelita," Jeremy added.

"I'm going back to class, but keep me posted," Yumi requested.

She started walking away and Ulrich looked at her as she did.

"Do you realize the damage these bugs could cause? There are thousands of them. If Xana is on this attack, we could have a very serious problem. Huh? Don't you think so?" Odd asked, and patted Ulrich's back. "Hello?" he asked.

"Uh – what? Um yeah right – I mean I don't know," Ulrich replied sheepishly, turning to us.

"Ulrich, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on this secret admirer of yours, would you Ulrich? Hm?" Odd teased.

"Yeah you could be right," Ulrich answered.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we looked to see it was Emily. She looked angry and crossed her arms.

"What's all this about me being in love with _Jim_?" she asked.

Odd tried to come up with an answer, he looked nervous too and couldn't find one. My eyes widened when Emily slapped Odd on his cheek. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I winced at that.

 _That had to hurt!_ I thought.

"Start that rumor again and even your dog won't recognize you!" Emily yelled and walked away.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Jeremy's Room**

I had decided to go with Jeremy, knowing that Xana is actually active. Sitting against his desk, he typed away on his computer's keyboard. He stopped typing and pressed the enter key. He adjusted his headset and asked:

"Aelita, it's Jeremy and Lila. Do you read me?"

Aelita's window popped up, with her picture on the side, and I looked at her.

" _Loud and clear. Hello you two,"_ she smiled. _"How are things in the real world?"_

"We've got a problem, and we think it might be Xana," Jeremy mentioned.

"You haven't sensed any pulsations or anything on Lyoko by any chance, have you?" I asked.

" _No, I haven't. At least here in the desert, things are calm,"_ Aelita replied.

" _But if you want, I can check out the other regions."_

"Good idea, and in the meantime I'll run a scan for an activated tower. If there is one, Lila and I will inform the others. Then we'll head to the factory," Jeremy said.

" _Okay, I'm off,"_ Aelita said and disconnected. Her window closed as well as her picture. Jeremy started typing again and he brought up his program for localizing towers. It started going through towers one by one. Jeremy laid back on his chair suspiciously.

"There it is, we've got it," Jeremy said. "Aelita, the scanner spotted an activated tower in the forest."

Aelita's window with her picture popped up.

" _Okay, I'm in the forest now. I'll try to find it,"_ she said.

"And we'll tell the others," Jeremy added. Aelita's window and picture closed. Jeremy used a program on his computer, calling Odd first.

"Alert! Xana has activated a tower and Aelita is trying to find it you guys," he informed.

I took out my cell phone, even though Mary is still in there she doesn't interfere with its' functions. I sent an "SOS," message to Ulrich then to Yumi. I put my cell phone back into my pocket before Jeremy had a chance to look at it closely.

"There, all done. Yumi and Ulrich know," I said. Jeremy nodded.

"That's good," he said. He took his headset off and placed it on his desk. He looked at me.

"Let's go," he said.

"Right," I nodded.

 **In the sewers**

We met up with Odd first, Ulrich and Yumi weren't here for some reason. Odd, Jeremy, and I took our riding equipment. I kicked the ground, making my scooter go faster.

We soon reached the end of the tunnel and gasped at the sight of the multiple Hornets and their nests.

"Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed, stopping his scooter.

"You've got to be joking," I deadpanned. "Xana is serious – Hornets can kill a person you know! If they're allergic to them!"

"Yeah he's serious," Jeremy agreed. "Nice going Xana."

"Jeremy, Lila, any suggestions would be very welcomed," Odd said.

"One comes to mind," I said.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Jeremy said.

"What's that?" Odd asked.

"Get away from here! And as fast as possible!" I replied.

Jeremy, Odd, and I took our riding equipment. We speeded away for dear life with the Hornets chasing behind us. We soon reached one of the tunnel entrances. The Hornets surrounded us.

"We're trapped!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You two got any other ideas?" Odd asked.

"Jump!" Jeremy exclaimed, grabbing mine and Odd's hand.

"Wait – I can't swim!" I exclaimed, terrified. It was too late though; Jeremy got both of us into the sewer water. The Hornets weren't chasing after us, and thankfully we were on the shallow end of the sewer. My feet could reach the ground. Odd coughed from the bad smell. He and Jeremy helped me over to a small enclosed tunnel. We got out of the water and climbed into it.

"Come on," Jeremy said, helping Odd up last.

"Jeremy – and I mean this – NEVER do that again!" I exclaimed. "If we had to swim, I would have drowned!"

"Lila I wouldn't have let that happened," Jeremy said. "And besides insects are very sensitive to smells."

"They're not the only ones," Odd commented.

The Hornets went away.

"Hey, it looks like your idea worked," Odd said.

"Looks like it," Jeremy surmised and got out of the enclosed tunnel. I got out of it too and walked into the sewer water. "Well, what do you know?" Odd asked, getting out of the enclosed tunnel.

 **In the hallway**

We were in the hallway and walking to Ulrich and Odd's room. Jeremy had retrieved his laptop from his room. Jeremy had his laptop opened.

My clothes were dried up – not significantly but enough that I wasn't feeling wet. I had checked my phone to make sure it and Mary were unharmed by the sewer water. Both were okay. I put my cell phone back into my pocket.

"What's that smell?" Yumi asked.

"You don't want know to know," I replied.

"Yeah, or you can just ask Jeremy," Odd chastised.

We reached Ulrich and Odd's room, Odd opened the door. Ulrich is sitting on the ground, he looked upset about something.

"We left you a message, didn't you get it?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you think?" Ulrich asked. "I didn't feel like checking my messages."

Yumi went over to him and bent down. "Look, I think we should talk," she said.

"I know what you're going to tell me," Ulrich said. He got up, and added: "And I don't want to _hear it."_

He went to the wall and looked at, trying to ignore Yumi. Jeremy, Odd, and I walked inside the room. Yumi walked over to him.

"Ulrich, this is all on the account of Sissi," she reminded.

He turned his head.

"Don't you think I know that? Because of her – I'm confused. Every time I see you, I don't know what to think. So just leave me alone, okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Odd asked. Yumi sighed.

"He's losing it," Jeremy commented.

 _Ulrich… I know how you feel about Yumi. Sissi, why do you have to pull these nasty tricks?_ I thought, concerned for my friends.

Jeremy put his laptop on Odd's bed. I looked around for Kiwi, but I figured he was in one of Odd's bed drawers, resting. Jeremy opened his laptop. He started it up and it loaded. Aelita's window popped up along with her picture on the side of it.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "Are you okay?"

" _Yes, I found the activated tower. It's guarded and I can't access it,"_ she informed.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way," Jeremy reassured.

I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon," I smiled. Aelita smiled too. Her window then picture disappeared. Jeremy closed his laptop. He opened his messenger bag and put the laptop inside it. He closed it. He put his bag on him. Ulrich opened the door first and left the room. One by one the rest of us walked out of the room. We started walking down the hallway, but then Odd spoke up.

"Hang on guys wait a minute," he said. "The bugs have blocked the factory entrance. And I would rather stay out of that sewer."

"Don't worry Odd, I'm way ahead of you on this one," Jeremy reassured.

 **Later**

 **In the sewers**

We reached the blocked entrance.

"Well, what's the deal?" Odd asked. Jeremy took out a small machine he had created out of his bag. He took out a remote control too. He pulled the antenna up and started the machine. The machine beeped; the small camera that was on it flashed a small bit of light each time it moved. It also made noise each time it moved. It continued moving until it reached the Hornets. This caused the Hornets to disperse.

"Ah I get it, the machine is basically creating a distraction and giving us the opportunity to climb. Nice work," I complimented.

"That's exactly right," Jeremy said. "And thanks. Pretty clever huh? This thing generates ultrasounds of thirty thousand hertz. Like all insects, Hornets are incapable of receiving-" he started to explain, but Yumi interrupted him.

"Fascinating. But we don't have time, so let's move," she insisted. Yumi walked over to the ladder. She climbed up on it first. I followed Yumi and I started climbing up the ladder. Jeremy was next.

Yumi reached the top and pulled the grate off, she put it to side. I soon reached the top and Yumi pulled me. Getting my feet on the ground, Jeremy reached the top. I helped him up. Odd was next and he started climbing up.

He soon reached the top. He pulled himself up and put his feet on the ground. The machine continued beeping the whole time and Ulrich started climbing up. He continued climbing up, but I saw the machine. It stopped flashing its light and making noise. Jeremy bent down, surprised by this. Ulrich looked down and then back at Jeremy.

"You're thing stopped, how come?" he asked.

"Uh… the battery's dead," Jeremy replied.

Ulrich's eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

The Hornets started to chase him, and we yelled:

"Hurry up!"

Ulrich climbed up quickly. Reaching the top he held his hand out and Yumi pulled him up. Odd and I quickly put the slide the grate back on, preventing the Hornets from escaping.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the freight elevator**

We reached the freight elevator, running inside of it. Yumi pressed the red button and the freight elevator's hangar door closed. The freight elevator went down. Yumi crossed her arms, clearly annoyed at Ulrich. We soon reached the lab and the freight elevator's doors opened. Jeremy walked inside and Yumi pressed the red button again. The freight elevator's doors closed.

 **Inside the scanner room**

" _No time to lose – to the forest. Lila, you're up first,"_ Jeremy said.

"Right," I nodded, and I took the middle scanner.

" _Transfer: Lila,"_ the scanner's doors closed. I closed my eyes. " _Scanner: Lila."_

The scanner started to spin. It continued spinning and started to hum.

" _Virtualization!"_

A bright light and a gush wind engulfed me. It billowed my hair and time machine necklace. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Forest Sector**

I opened my eyes to see that I was falling. I soon landed safely in a crouch position. I stood up.

 _Mary, are you there?_ I thought, checking for confirmation.

 _ **I'm there Lila,**_ she replied. _**Remember, if you need me to power the magic bomb spell at any time, just tell me when. I hope you remember that your strength spell, as well as the rest of your spells can cost you some life points.**_

 _I know Mary, I didn't forget,_ I thought. I looked up and saw the others materialize. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd fell to the ground. They landed safely and stood up.

" _Come in Aelita! Answer me!"_ Jeremy pleaded. We looked around for Aelita, but she was nowhere in sight.

" _Do you see her?"_ Jeremy asked hopefully. We continued to look around for Aelita, but we didn't see her at all.

"No sorry Jeremy," I replied.

" _Careful, three swarms of Hornets converging. Get ready,"_ Jeremy warned.

I took my staff out and a Hornet opened fired at us. Ulrich, Yumi, and I dodged it easily. Odd had leaped into the air and landed on his paws.

"Exardesco," I started chanting, powering up my amulet. I finished chanting; my amulet powered up.

"Exardesco!" I exclaimed and swung my staff. A Fire Bolt flew out of my staff and to the Hornet that opened fired on us. The Fire Bolt hit the Hornet and it exploded.

The two remaining Hornets flew around before one of them opened fired at us. Yumi took her Tessen Fan out and opened it, blocking the laser. She threw the fan at the Hornet, but the Hornet dodged the fan. Yumi's fan returned to her. Odd cocked his paw.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, firing a Laser Arrow at the other Hornet. The Laser Arrow flew at the other Hornet, but the other Hornet dodged it too. One of the Hornets opened fired at Yumi and the laser hit her in the back. She fell down and started sparking.

" _40 points left Yumi. Be careful Odd,_ " Jeremy warned but the same Hornet opened fired at Odd. He flew back and his body started sparking.

" _Odd 80 life points left."_

"Exardesco," I started chanting to power up my amulet, but the Hornet opened fired on me and I tried to block the incoming laser with my staff's sharp end. I was too slow, and it hit me in the chest, my chest sparking. My staff fell out of my hands and I hit the ground.

" _Lila that's 60 life points. 40 left."_

 _ **All of you are taking too many hits in different vital places! Be more careful!**_ Mary exclaimed.

Yumi and I looked up at Ulrich who seemed to be totally spaced out.

" _Ulrich, what are you doing? Wake up! Will you?"_ Jeremy asked.

All of us decided got up.

"Split up!" Odd exclaimed. Yumi, Odd, and I nodded. I used my attraction spell to retrieve my staff, knowing I had just lost ten life points, going down to 30. I put my staff back in its sheath that I have on my back. We started running on different paths.

" _Lila watch out! A Hornet at 2 o clock!"_ I turned to that direction and took my sword out. The Hornet opened fired at me and I used my sword to reflect the laser. The laser flew back at the Hornet, hitting the Hornet's target eye. The Hornet exploded.

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed. I turned to where I heard that and started running on that path. Keeping hold of my sword, I saw Yumi get hit by another Hornet. Aelita was with her.

" _No Yumi!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

I caught up with Aelita and Yumi.

" _Aelita are you okay?"_

I helped Yumi up and Yumi's shoulder was still sparking from the shot she took.

"I'm fine Jeremy," Aelita replied.

" _Yumi, Lila! In front of you!"_

I turned to the front and gripped my sword, ready to shield Yumi and Aelita. Yumi's shoulder stopped sparking, and she took her Tessen Fan out. She opened it and threw it. The Tessen Fan sliced through the Hornet's target eye.

" _Yeah!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. The Tessen Fan flew back to Yumi, returning to her. She closed it and we tried to look for the Hornets.

" _Watch it! They're coming back!"_

I gripped my sword, readying myself for an attack. Yumi is hit again in the back another laser from a Hornet that flew behind her. Yumi's body started sparking. Before I can do anything about it, it flew away. Yumi groaned, not from pain since there's no pain on Lyoko, but getting hit by a laser isn't exactly fun either. I looked at Ulrich as he was still spaced out.

"Ulrich, wake up!" Odd exclaimed.

Odd took one last look at Ulrich before he decided to take off and started running.

"Odd!" Yumi, Aelita, and I called out in concern. The Hornet flew towards out, spewing out acid. Odd ran through the acid.

" _Odd you have hardly any life points left…"_ Jeremy trailed off.

Odd continued running and was close enough to reach the Hornet with a Laser Arrow. He readied himself to fire.

"Now!" Odd exclaimed, he started devirtualizing and fired off a Laser Arrow. The Laser Arrow hit the Hornet and the Hornet exploded. I put my sword back in its sheath. Yumi put her Tessen Fan away in her hidden sleeve and she walked up to Ulrich.

 _ **I think I may need to start powering up the magic bomb spell Lila, Ulrich's head isn't in this fight,**_ Mary said, concerned.

 _I know… I'll give you the signal if need be,_ I told her.

"Ulrich, I know you're unhappy but there's no reason to be! Our friendship is stronger than that right?" Yumi asked, as two more Hornets that are guarding the path that leads to the activated tower. "We can't let Sissi's dirty tricks break us up, can you?"

"So forget all about that. Please, we need your help," Yumi pleaded.

"You three head to the tower," Ulrich said, unsheathing his Katana. He started running.

"I'll take care of them," he said. Ulrich continued running on the path. The Hornets flew towards him, and he swung his Katana blade at one of them. Hitting one of the Hornets, the Hornet exploded.

Taking this opportunity, the three of us began running up the path. Hearing more lasers going off, I wanted to look back, but we continued running, nonetheless.

"Triangulate!" we heard Ulrich exclaim.

 _ **Should we help him?**_ Mary asked, and we continued running up the path.

 _No, he has this,_ I replied.

We reached the grass steps that led up to the activated tower. However, we heard buzzing heading towards us. I took my sword out and started chanting.

"Ignesco," I chanted. My amulet started to glow before my sword ignites in flames, chanting only once knowing I'm down to ten life points now and not wanting to push my limits.

Two Hornets flew to us and Yumi spun. I swung my sword, and Yumi threw her Tessen Fan. My flames hit one of the Hornets, and it was engulfed. The Hornet exploded but Yumi's fan missed her Hornet. That Hornet fired two lasers at both of us. Its lasers hit us, Yumi and I were starting to devirtualize.

"Yumi, Lila!" Aelita exclaimed and we devirtualized completely.

 **Back inside the scanner room**

 **Inside the scanner**

The scanners doors opened, and I sighed.

 _Ulrich, please you've got to hurry!_ I thought, concerned for Aelita.

" _Ulrich – you are the greatest,"_ Jeremy complimented. Yumi and I looked at one another, we smiled. Relieved that Ulrich helped Aelita in time.

" _Return to the past now!"_

A big white bubble engulfed everything, sending us back in time.

 **Earlier the same day**

 **Inside Lila's room**

I opened my eyes, and realized I'm back in my room. Mary is there too, she looked at me.

"Do you think Ulrich and Yumi will have better luck at catching Sissi this time?" she asked.

"Well given that we are repeating the same day… yeah. I think they will," I smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I didn't mess up too badly with her powers. It's been a while so Mary refreshing Lila about powers felt needed. The next filler will be Just in Time which takes place before Lila turned 14 in The Trap. The ones after that will take place after The Trap. Lila not knowing how to swim will be brought up again in Deja Vu. During these filler arc chapters, we will eventually see when Lila gets her music pod, and when Mary gets her cell phone. As well as other cool moments between Lila and Mary that were skipped. Diary entries will not be written during these chapters. Certain diary entries in the main story have also been updated to fit the filler arc better.

Until the next filler, don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	3. Just in Time

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me. I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Just in Time_

* * *

 **In the woods**

 **POV Lila's**

All of us were hanging out in the woods. Ulrich and Yumi were practicing their Pencak Silat, Odd was playing with Kiwi, teasing him to get a stick he had found on the ground earlier. I rested against the tree, as Ulrich and Yumi got into another fighting stance.

"Ready?" Yumi asked. She started to attack Ulrich who laughed and he blocked her punch.

"Go on Kiwi, fetch," Odd said, throwing the stick close to me. Kiwi ran up to me and grabbed the stick with his mouth. He wagged his tail at me and I smiled. He ran back to Odd.

"Anybody see Jeremy this morning?" Yumi asked, at Odd and me.

"I think he spent the night in the lab. He was working something really important," Odd said, putting his finger on cheek.

"I have a pretty good idea on what that something is too," I said. The others looked at me, and we smiled.

"Aelita," we said in a sing song voice.

Ulrich rubbed his head and Yumi took the opportunity to kick his the side of his head. He fell to the ground.

"Hey, I thought it was time out," Ulrich said, rubbing his cheek from the kick he took. Yumi folded her hands, she put them behind her then bent down and coyly replied:

"I guess I forgot."

"Hey guys!" Jeremy called out. Looking up, I saw he was running to us. I got up. Reaching us, he took a breather.

"Guess what I did last night?" Jeremy asked, as if it weren't obvious.

Odd rubbed his temples. "Let's see now…. it's got something to do with materializing Aelita?" he asked, pointing to Odd.

"That's right. Say, how did you guess Odd?" Jeremy asked. He fixed his glasses.

"Well guys I finally did it. I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it but-" he started to explain but Ulrich interrupted him.

"Well did tell us did you do it or not?" Ulrich asked.

"I sure did," Jeremy replied. Jeremy took out a small test tube, he held it in his hand. I raised my eyebrow. All of us bent down since we couldn't see what was in the test tube. I looked at it closer and my eyes widened again. It was a pink strand of hair.

"Jeremy - is - is that what I think it is?" I asked, stammering from shock. He nodded.

"Care to fill us in?" Ulrich asked.

"Look inside the test tube," Jeremy told the others. The others bent down where I was looking. They finally spotted the strand of hair.

"A hair? You mean you materialized one hair?" Odd asked, confused.

"Yup that's right Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed excitedly, he pointed a finger to Odd.

"Should I explain?" I asked Jeremy. He shook his head.

"I'll do it," he replied. "To be exact Odd… it's a hair of Aelita's." He then blushed and the others gasped.

"What? A real hair?" Ulrich asked.

"But how did you manage that?" Yumi asked.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

"Well I chose a hair because it's a simple anatomical structure which contains Aelita's complete genetic computer code," Jeremy started to explain, at which point Ulrich yawned. "According to a well known fractal whose recurrences are comparable to a genetic code of a human, which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto one of the program already per-targeted and de-fragmented. And that's that. Simple enough, right? Do you follow?"

Odd scratched his nose a bit distracted from what Jeremy just said.

"Not really," I said, even confused by my father's words. He looked at me.

"Not really?" he asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I think Lila means we take your word for it," Odd said. All of us then nodded, agreeing with Odd.

Aelita put her hand on her cheek, she laughed lightly. He looked back at Aelita.

"No problem, it will become clear when Aelita is here in flesh and blood. Better get ready Aelita," Jeremy requested.

" _Okay Jeremy,"_ Aelita smiled.

"Wait… what?" I asked.

"You're going to materialize her now?" Ulrich asked.

"Well what do you think? I'm not going to wait till next year. This was just a test before we do the whole thing," he replied. Yumi walked up to Jeremy.

"Listen, making a hair appear is one thing and materializing Aelita is not the same," she said. Jeremy looked at Yumi.

"Yeah Jeremy, I mean I would love to Aelita here and now. Don't you think we should plan this carefully? What if something goes wrong?" I asked, trying to plead with him.

"Nothing will go wrong, I'm sure of it," Jeremy said. "Look, do you want to spend your whole life fighting Xana? Once Aelita has been materialized, we can unplug Xana once and for all then leave normal lives. So I say it's worth trying." He then pressed the enter key on the keyboard.

A window popped up with Aelita's digital body. It was scanned and the window decompressed. An red exclamation point started beeping, for some reason there seemed to be an error.

"How could that be? I planned everything so perfectly," Jeremy said, he looked down. Aelita's window popped up again with her picture on the side of it.

"Jeremy, this is a step closer," I said.

"Yeah, in a few days you'll be all set. You'll see," Ulrich said, trying to reassure him. Jeremy smiled.

Odd checked his watch. "If we don't materialize in a couple of minutes in the classroom, we're not going to last a few days," he said fearfully, pressing his hands onto his face.

 **Later**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

We were all in the cafeteria, the bells rung earlier signaling class had ended. We're at our usual spot, I finished most of the food on my plate. Lots of green on today's tray, if there's one thing I love about Kadic it's the assortment of food Rosa makes.

"I could - have sworn -it worked this time," Jeremy said, in between bites. I'm sitting next to him as I usually do. Odd is on the other side.

Yumi lifted her finger, "But if the computer gene gave you enough information to find the parameters for materialization, well then what's the problem?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," Jeremy replied. He used his fork to pick up a carrot, and he then ate it. "I must have done something wrong. The only way to find out is to start over."

"No don't do that," Odd objected. "You're only a hair flick away," he joked then laughed.

I looked at him.

"Odd, you do know that this is a serious matter right? Can't you ever be serious?" I ask him. He looked at me and then Ulrich spoke up.

"By the way Odd, speaking of hair your dog sheds an awful lot of it," he mentioned. "Most of them end up on my bed too."

Odd placed his on his cheek, playing with his food. "What's the big deal about two or three hairs?"

"Two or _three?"_ Ulrich asked, which caused me and Jeremy to laugh lightly. We tried to contain our laughter.

"With all of the hairs he shed, I can get you another Kiwi," Ulrich chastised. Now even Yumi laughed at that, she tried to contain hers too.

Sissi came up to our table, with a food tray in her hands. Her two friends, Herb and Nicholas are behind her.

"Did you say dog? Oh I really adore dogs. Hey can I sit down?" Sissi asks.

"No," Ulrich replied, his hand on his cheek. Sissi bent down, facing towards Ulrich. Picking up my tea, I began to drink it.

"You know I'm so crazy about dogs I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the one in Odd's room. That is if you promise to be nicer to me of course," Sissi said. I put my glass of tea down, and swallowed the tea. I just don't understand why Ms. Delmas has to be mean now, I honestly hope one day Sissi will become nicer.

"Sissi I swear if you say something about Kiwi I'll- " Yumi started to rant, but then the glass shattered in her hand. Me, Odd, and Sissi gasped at Yumi's reaction. Ulrich and Jeremy were surprised too.

"Are you okay Yumi?" I asked. Yumi looked at her hand, it seemed she had a cut on it.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

Jeremy had called me and the others back to his room, it seemed he had some news for us.

"I don't believe this, it's a disaster," Jeremy said, sitting on his chair and in front of the computer. He had his headset on.

"What is?" Ulrich asked.

"I was trying to figure out why the materialization didn't work and found that Aelita's program is all full of bugs," Jeremy explained. Yumi gasped at this and my eyes widened. Jeremy typed on the keyboard and ran the program. The window already opened, showing Aelita's avatar. Except it doesn't seem to be loading like it should.

"When I - when I materialized Aelita's hair, I hit a button I shouldn't have. And so I - I - damaged the annex program," Jeremy stammered.

"Annex? That doesn't sound so bad," Yumi assumed.

Jeremy looked at her. "That's what you think," he said and Aelita's window popped up. "Part of the program linking Aelita to the towers is screwed up. If Aelita enters the lyoko code, she'll be completely reformatted."

My shoulders sank.

 _Jeremy… I'm sure you'll find a way to fix this… right? I mean after all, I was born. Right…?_ I thought.

"Meaning?" Ulrich asked.

"She'll disappear forever…" I trailed off. Jeremy nodded, confirming my answer. He looked down at his keyboard.

" _You know Jeremy, my program can be debugged. We can do it together,"_ Aelita replied.

"What if Xana attacks before we're done?" Jeremy asked her. Odd is by Jeremy's desk, he replied:

"That means you gotta work fast Jeremy."

"Make a story up for the teachers. I'm not leaving this computer until I solve the problem," Jeremy replied. Ulrich, Odd, and I nodded.

 _I know you'll figure this out Jeremy. You have to,_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Lila's room**

Opening the door to my room, I closed it behind me. My backpack on the ground, I picked it up. I looked at the desk where Mary would usually be sitting, there's a note on it. My father's laptop is closed. Shouldering my backpack, I put it on and walked to the desk. I reached it and looked at the note.

 _Lila,_

 _I went to the nearby bookstore to pick out something I think will be informative for you. I took the debit card with me._

 _Mary._

I started hearing barking from upstairs, seemed something got on Kiwi's nerves.

 _Hopefully Ulrich and Odd will get to him before he's found by Jim,_ I thought.

Kiwi suddenly stopped barking, hopefully because Ulrich and Odd are in the room. Deciding to leave my room, I walked to the door and closed it behind me. I locked it, and made my way to leave the building.

 **Outside**

 **In the courtyard**

I'm hanging out with Yumi by a tree, we were waiting for Ulrich and Odd. The boys finally finally showed and we walked over to them, as they walked to us.

"What happened?" Yumi asked. We all reached each other.

"Everything's cool. Jim didn't spot Kiwi," Ulrich replied. "But it was close. Kiwi will have to stay with Jeremy for a while."

 _I just hope Kiwi doesn't distract Jeremy at all,_ I thought.

 **After classes**

 **In the courtyard**

With classes finished, we're waiting outside. Sissi is relaying some story to a group of students, she seemed to be a bit shaken about something when she went back to her room. I noticed she doesn't have her backpack anymore.

"I always said Sissi's head was full of plaster," Odd joked. Yumi chuckled lightly, and we saw Jeremy walking over to us.

"I'm heading to the lab," Jeremy exasperated, he placed his hand on his head. "With the dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room. See ya," Jeremy said, he waved goodbye and walked away.

"I hope he finds the right solution before Xana attacks again," Ulrich said.

"Me too," I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yumi said and waved goodbye to us as well. She walked away and Ulrich couldn't help by smile at her as he did. I smiled as well. They really are made for each other. Odd raised his hand in front of Ulrich's face to get his attention.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he asked. Ulrich looked at Odd and me.

"All of these things happening are really weird. First Yumi's glass breaks, then the window gets shattered, and now the ceiling. Do you think it's Xana?" he asked.

 _That's a good question Ulrich… I didn't consider that. I know earthquakes is apart of nature, but given those circumstances…_ I trailed off in thought.

"Maybe it's just coincidence," Odd suggested.

"Maybe…" Ulrich trailed off, not too sure himself.

 **Later**

 **Under the arches**

The sun was setting. Ulrich, Odd, and I were walking under the arches.

"It's Xana for sure," Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah it's Xana," Odd agreed.

"How does he do it?" Odd asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ulrich replied.

"Well we did hear Sissi's story. Kiwi began barking just before the ceiling collapsed. That should have been our first clue," I said, as we continued walking.

"That might be a lead. With the window it was the same," Odd said.

"Maybe Kiwi can see the attacks coming," Ulrich suggested.

"Or maybe he can hear them like an ultrasound," Odd suggested.

"That's more plausible," I nodded.

 _And if it's Xana then that means Aelita…_ I internally shake my thoughts away. I can't think like that now. Ulrich's phone started ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket, checked the ID and then answered it. He put his phone to his ear. There's a short pause.

"That's what we thought," Ulrich said. There's another short pause. "Be right there," He hung up.

"It's real this time, Xana has woken up," He informed.

" _Your attention please, due to a danger of structural accident, please exit the building calmly and leave the immediate area. No one will be allowed to enter the building until further notice,"_ Principal Delmas said over the intercom system.

 _Mary, if she's not back yet … I need to warn her to stay out of the building!_ I thought.

"Kiwi," Odd said. "He's in Jeremy's room. I'll go and get him."

"Wait I need to go and get something from my room too, I'm coming with you," I said.

"Okay," Odd said.

"See you two at the lab," Ulrich said. We nodded. Odd and I left Ulrich, we started running to the dormitory.

 **Inside Lila's room**

I opened the door to my room, and closed it. I looked around, it was still intact but Mary still wasn't here.

 _What could she have found out a nearby bookstore that would make her want to leave on a day we need her?_ I thought. Taking my backpack off, I run over to my desk at the side of the wall. Opening the second drawer, I put my the copy of my father's laptop in the drawer. Closing it, I opened the first drawer where my notebooks, my diary and its key, as well as my other school supplies are. Grabbing my notebook, I opened and teared a page out of it. I grabbed a pen from the drawer.

 _Mary,_

 _If you're reading this. Find your way out of the school. Xana's attacking._

 _Lila._

I put the pen down and walked to the door. I closed it behind me. I heard talking coming from a nearby room. I raised my eyebrow and made my way to it. Upon reaching the room, I opened it. Milly and Tamiya were still on their beds. Milly was listening to music, her headphones in her ears and reading a book.

"What are the two of you doing in here? Didn't you hear the principal?" I ask. "The whole school is being evacuated due to a structural accident."

"No way get out," Milly said, in disbelief. Tamiya looked at me and then to Milly, Tamiya also had headphones in her ears. That explains why they missed the announcement.

"Lila, are you down here?" Odd called out. "We've got to go," he said.

Milly and Tamiya looked at me. They took their headphones out, and got off their beds. They walked over to me and we walked out, Tamiya closed their door. Odd was holding Kiwi in his arms, he ran over to us.

"There you are, we need to get out of here and soon," he said.

"I know," I said. "The stairs are that way," I pointed.

"Right," Odd said. The four of us started walking. Odd placed Kiwi down on the floor, and the five us made our way to the stairwell. Kiwi started barking as we entered it.

"What's wrong with your dog Odd?" Tamiya asked. The building started shaking, which caused the girls to start shouting. We lost our balance for a second and the girls held onto each other. Odd closed his eyes and he opened them, then gasped. We looked down at the stairwell and it was completely destroyed by the earthquake caused by Xana.

"That's not good," I gulped. Milly and Tamiya, Odd turned to us.

"About face," he said and we made our way to go back into the girl's dorm. Odd gasped upon reaching the dorm, and I did too. The earthquake had split off the entire dorm, it was completely destroyed and getting to the other side to see if that exit would be good, will be quite the challenge.

"Oh no…" Odd trailed off. Milly and Tamiya were scared, but that of course made sense considering the situation they're in. Odd and I are used to this, fighting Xana for nearly a year now had made us more prepared. When I first arrived in 2005, I didn't realize how much time would really pass until I got to meet Aelita. Now that it's 2006, and we're nearing October again… it seems Jeremy keeps getting further and further to materializing my mother. Odd took his cell phone out, he dialed someone on speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Ulrich, Lila and I are stuck. The school is in pretty bad shape," he informed. There's a short pause.

"Yeah we're stuck right. Lila and I are with Milly and Tamiya if you must know," he said. He started walking to the edge of the cracked floor where Kiwi is. I walked with him.

"The firefighters will be stuck here any minute, so we can't meet with you right now." We reached where Kiwi was and looked at the cracked floor.

 _This is definitely not going to be fun,_ I thought, not amused.

"No don't wait, go to Lyoko," Odd told Ulrich. Kiwi started barking at the cracked floor, the building started shaking. Odd and backed up in fear. The ceiling started to collapse, some debris started to fall. Kiwi ran over to Odd and jumped up. Odd caught Kiwi in his arms. Odd and I ran to where Milly and Tamiya were, the cracked floor itself started to get worse. We could feel it because the whole building started to become slanted! Milly and Tamiya fell to the floor, they started to cry a bit in fear. Odd and I fell to the floor too, we fell on our backs and Odd's phone came loose from his hand. It slid all the way down and toward the cracked floor.

"No!" Odd exclaimed. The cell phone slid all the way into the cracked and fell, it was no longer in our sights.

The building started to shake again.

"Oh why aren't they here yet?" Milly asked. With the building starting to shake again, the floor became more and more slanted. All of us started to slide down, we shouted scared. The shaking stopped.

 _We might have almost a year of fighting Xana on our belts, but this is really not a good situation. If I had my fainting spells… that would make it even worse,_ I thought, grateful that those have not happened for ages now. Almost a year in fact. Odd looked to us.

"Look we're not safe here, we've got to cross to the other side," he suggested.

"Are you out of your mind Odd, it's at least a ten meter drop!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"Odd's right. It's our best move," I agreed.

"Just trust us okay? We can't tell you how yet but we're going to make it. We've got to get across where we'll be safe," Odd said. He started to slide down with Kiwi, heading toward floor below.

"No!" Tamiya screamed. Odd dropped to the floor below, and landed perfectly. He put Kiwi on the floor, and waved to us.

"No problem. Lila it's your turn, then Milly and Tamiya's turn," Odd said.

 _Well, here's goes nothing I guess,_ I thought. I slid down the floor like did and headed toward the floor below.

"Lila, don't!" Milly exclaimed. I reached toward the end and slid off the floor. I soon landed on the floor next to Odd in a crouch position. Getting up, I waved to the girl's.

"It's okay, you two can do it! I know it!" I exclaimed. Milly looked at Tamiya scared.

The girls haven't moved from their spots for a few minutes. Tamiya looked at us determined.

"I'll - I'll go!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"Tamiya-" Milly started to say but Tamiya slid down the floor anyways. She made her way toward the edge of the floor and went off it. Odd caught Tamiya and helped her onto the floor.

"There you go," he said to Tamiya. "Okay your turn Milly!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out.

"No I'll never make it!" Milly exclaimed fearfully, shaking her head.

"Sure you will Milly. You can do it," I said. The building started shaking again, causing Milly to scream as the floor became more slanted. This caused Milly to slide down, not by herself. Odd and I started running to catch her. Tamiya gasped and Milly made it to the floor, but only on one foot. Her balance was off. She's about to fall. Reaching Milly, Odd is able to grab her hand, helping her up. Tamiya ran over to us and went to Milly's side. She sighs in relief; panting.

"Good going girls. Let's get out of here," Odd said.

Odd and Kiwi start running. Catching her breath, Milly, Tamiya, and myself run to catch up with them. We reach where the other exit would be, except it's completely blocked but large destroyed debris from the ceiling.

"Unbelievable," I exasperated, walking to Odd. I reached him.

"You're telling me," Odd said. The building started shaking again. The shaking continued to grow worse. The building itself had started to split. It then stopped. Soon, Kiwi started barking again. Tamiya and Milly cowered around Odd and I.

 _Mary, wherever you are, I sincerely hope you aren't here,_ I thought, concerned.

The building continued to shake again. Debris falling around the five of us. Odd and I looked at each other. I had a sort of pit feeling in my stomach about Aelita. The building started to sink.

A big white bubble came into view. I knew what it meant… mom, what have you done? It engulfed all of us, sending us back in time. Perhaps for the last time too…

 **Earlier the same day**

 **Inside the lab**

Mary wasn't in the room when I woke up. She left the same note again except this time she said she had to go back to the bookstore to get the same book. Jeremy had told all of us to meet in the lab and so we did. Yumi shed tears, Ulrich and Odd sighed. I couldn't help it, my tears just kept falling from my eyes. I think besides Jeremy, I was taking this in the worst possible. I was crying like a baby. Odd came over to me and gave me a hug. This helped a bit… he's a good friend. Ulrich walked up to Jeremy who remained silent.

"Jeremy it wasn't your fault," Ulrich said and shook his head.

"It was," Jeremy said. He looked to Ulrich. "And all of that… for a strand of hair."

Jeremy took his glasses off. He dried his eyes and sighed.

"Hey the hair!" Yumi exclaimed, making a realization. "Didn't you say that the hair contained Aelita's entire genetic code?"

Jeremy put his glasses back on, fixing them to the bridge of his nose.

"Her computer code yes but-" he started to say but Yumi interrupted him.

"Is it possible to reverse things and recreate Aelita's code from the strand of her hair?" Yumi asked. Jeremy gasped in amazement and my eyes widened. I looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" I asked hopefully.

Jeremy took out the test tube with Aelita's strand of hair from his pocket. He told one of the other's that they can put the tube in the scanner and Yumi volunteered. I wanted to stay behind and wait to see this for myself. I'm still confused on the semantics of this time travel business, but in some ways I think I'll most likely always see Jeremy and Aelita as my parents. Yumi had used the ladder shoot to go down into the scanner. Odd and Ulrich stayed with us. I was by Jeremy's side. Yumi just informed us the tube was in the scanner. She then climbed back up the ladder shoot and went over to us. Jeremy had typed on the keyboard, starting the program up.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I am," I replied.

"Here we go then," Jeremy said and pressed the enter key, completing it. Aelita's avatar window popped up. Along with another window on the side. Aelita's avatar was loading green perfectly.

"It works!" Jeremy exclaimed. "The codes are getting restored," he informed the others. "Let's hope that-" he started to say but then a window popped up with Aelita and her Lyoko ID.

" _I'm ready for materialization now,"_ Aelita joked. Yumi cheered and hugged Ulrich. Odd and I smiled in relief. Jeremy began crying tears of joy.

" _Jeremy, Lila did I miss something? Why is there water on your face? And why do you look relieved Lila?"_ Aelita asks.

Jeremy used his hands to lift his glasses up. He dried his eyes.

"I just am Aelita. This attack… was close," I said.

"And I'll tell you why later. Close isn't exactly what I would call it," he said and fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "This time we only missed… by a hair," he joked. We couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **Later**

 **The same day**

 **Inside Lila's Room**

After classes were done, I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mary told me. It seemed she's been waiting for me as she's sitting on my chair with a gift wrapped book in her arms. I took my backpack off and placed it on the floor.

"Thanks… my mom is okay thankfully. It was close though," I tell her.

"I'm sure it was. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today. I felt it was time I gave you this," Mary said. She got up from the chair and I walked to her. I reached her and she handed me the wrapped book. I took it and I sat down. I looked at the pink wrapping.

"What kind of book is it that you'd have to go out twice and buy it?" I asked.

"You'll see," Mary smiled. I raised my eyebrow and took the pink wrapping off the paper. Mary took the wrapping from me. My eyes widened. _A guide to being a time traveler. A Sci-Fi book by James Carter._

"It's basically your average "rule book" about being a time traveler and theories compiled by many theorists concerning time travel. It's supposed to be an interesting read from the reviews it's gotten."

"Thanks Mary… I think this will help a lot," I smile.

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter that takes place after The Trap is Laughing Fit. I figured mentioning what year it was would be important. Even though Code Lyoko never mentions the time jumps, I had to do a rough estimate since my fanfiction started in 2005. I figured by End of Take or Xana's Attacking with a Satellite, they've already been in 2006 for a while now. Laughing Fit - Ghost Channel (The final chapter,) will take place from the months of October-November of Trap was already sent in October, in fact October 11th would have been the date. Getting Mary to upgrade the security on the copy of Jeremy's laptop was a good idea because it shows why Xana, if he even knew about it, it explains why he never actually made a play for the laptop. And yes, the name James Carter is an shout out to my original series. :) As mentioned time and diary entries will not be mentioned at all since these filler episodes are summarized by Lila in Welcome to Earth Aelita. That chapter is in the main fanfiction Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey!

* * *

As always,

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	4. Laughing Fit

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me. I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

Author's Note: This chapter, along with Claustrophobia and Amnesia have been updated in Lila's diary so that Lila is fighting on Lyoko more instead of just being on Earth like she originally was when I wrote it that way the first time around.

* * *

 _Laughing Fit_

* * *

 **Mrs. Hertz's class**

 **POV Lila's**

Ever since Xana's last attack, Mary and I had agreed that her getting a cell phone would be important. It's hard for me to believe a whole year and then some have passed already. It's still October and I still can't believe Mary didn't use a cell phone for a whole year… but then again there are people who don't use phones for their entire lives. Mary has easily been adjusted to using the cell phone which is good. I updated my speed dial contacts with Mary as number 1. I've also had time to finally finish book one of _Harry Potter._ I started book two and I've gotten pretty far in it. Is it me or will Hermoine and Ron become a thing? I'm really liking _Harry Potter. It's_ pretty good and I am definitely an Hermoine fan. We share a lot in common. She's my favorite character. I'm looking at Mrs. Hertz a bit stunned by how long she's been laughing with her demonstration.

 _Shouldn't she be uh calming down soon? I mean there is a thing as too much laughing…_ I thought, concerned.

Jeremy, Odd, and I are sitting next to each other. Ulrich is sitting behind us.

"I've never seen her laugh so much," Jeremy whispered, he was holding a pencil sideways.

"You're telling me, I've never seen her laugh at all," Odd said.

"Same," I whisper.

"The gas I've just inhaled in a small quantity is called nitrogen -monoxide N2o—" Mrs. Hertz tried to explain but she started laughing again. "For those of you interested in Chemistry of course-" more laughter from Mrs. Hertz's, making me more and more concerned about her, "although it's better known as laughing gas-" she was interrupted when she put both of her hands on her cheeks, continuing to laugh further. "You can see why this gas is sometimes used in hospitals to relax patients who are going to be operated on." Her laughter got worse.

"Not a bad idea, nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack," Odd joked. Mrs. Hertz was still laughing as she tried to speak again.

"Let's try to stay serious. In strong doses this gas can be highly toxic, provoking serious modifications of perception even the legions of the nervous system sometimes even fatal. So one can, as the saying goes, literally dying laughing!" Mrs. Hertz said then laughed some more.

"Only one thing can neutralize the gas: water," she explained and then grabbed a bottle of water that was on the desk. She took the cap off the bottle. "All you need is on drop to volatilize it," she said and drank almost half the water bottle. She put the water bottle down.

"Enough of that. Get out a sheet of paper for a surprise quiz," Mrs. Hertz's announced. A lot of us groaned.

 _So uncool,_ I thought, not amused.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside**

 **By the benches**

We're all outside, near where the benches are and all of us are concerned with the way Yumi has been feeling lately. She's sitting on one of the benches, her head rested on her arms, slouched on the bench.

"She's been sulking like that for two days. Nothing seems to cheer her up," Ulrich said.

"I know," I said. "One of us should go and talk to her," I suggested.

Odd put his hands on his hips. "I could try some of my jokes on her," he offered. "That might do the trick."

"I'm not saying you don't have a good sense of humor Odd but I'd rather go and talk to her," Ulrich said. He started to walk to her. Jeremy walked over to us.

"You think Ulrich will get her to smile?" Jeremy asked.

"As sure as Julia Roberts will is going to call and invite me out to dinner," Odd said. Jeremy looked at us.

"Yeah I think you're right. She's really down," Jeremy said. We looked at Ulrich who reached Yumi. We watched Ulrich and Yumi talking, but then Yumi got up from the bench and walked away. Sissi of course took the opportunity to talk to Ulrich. She started talking and then swayed her body trying to flirt with him. I rolled my eyes.

 _She really is desperate for attention. Can't she take a hint with him?_ I thought, annoyed.

 **Later at night**

 **Inside Lila's room**

I opened the door and had texted Mary earlier telling her I was coming back from dinner. I closed the door behind me and Mary was sitting on my chair. She was working on dad's laptop again but I'm not sure why. I had mentioned to her about what's going on with Yumi before I left. We talked about it and we know Yumi's parents didn't always have the best marriage. At least from what I remember Aunt Yumi telling me about them.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I went to the closed closet to get my pajamas, towels, shampoo and soap for a shower. I opened the doors, and started looking for the things I need.

"I was just researching cell phones. Ever since I bought a cell phone, I just wanted to brush up on a few of the technical aspects of them," she explained.

"Ah I see," I said, and grabbed the items. I closed the doors and looked at her.

"I'm going to take a shower. Let me know if you need anything," I said and

started to walk to the door.

"I will," Mary said.

 **Afterwards**

 **On the boy's dorm floor**

I had gotten a text from Odd telling me to meet him and Jeremy in Jeremy's room. I walked to Jeremy's room, I had to change back into my day clothes, along with putting my necklace back on since I never wear it while taking a shower, and knocked on the door. Odd opened it and I walked inside.

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

Jeremy was already chatting with Aelita so her window was opened. Odd had just explained to us what had occurred while he was rehearsing with Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas in the gymnasium for the Juliet and Romeo play. Never really been into the romantic novels so I'm not really too interested in it.

"It was crazy," Odd said. "I really didn't feel like laughing at all but it was impossible to stop. As soon as Sissi poured water on me, that was it I stopped immediately," he explained.

"N2o, laughing gas. Mrs. Hertz said that the only thing can volatilize it was water," Jeremy reminded him.

"You think this could be a Xana thing?" Odd asked.

"Sounds like it," I commented.

Jeremy looked at Aelita. "Aelita, keep looking around."

" _Okay but no pulsations for now,"_ Aelita said.

Jeremy looked at us. "Let's go and see if the bottles Mrs. Hertz used is still in the science room," he suggested. Jeremy got off his chair.

"Kiwi, you stay here," Odd said, since he had brought Kiwi to Jeremy's room. We started walking to the door and Aelita's window disappeared.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside Mrs. Hertz's classroom**

Jeremy was using a lock pick to break into Mrs. Hertz's classroom.

"You know, Aelita and me; we never fight. Do you think that's normal?" he asked, continuing to lock picking the door.

Odd and I were keeping look out. "Yeah. How do I know?" he asked.

"Just because you don't fight now Jeremy doesn't mean you won't," I told him.

"That's true I guess," Jeremy said. "But if she were here in our world, do you think we would fight?"

 _It's possible. At least from some of the stories you told me,_ I thought.

"What I do know is that we're going to get caught if you don't hurry up," Odd urged.

Jeremy stopped lock picking and then turned the door knob. The door opened.

"Bingo," he said.

 _Should I be concerned that we just broke the law?_ I thought. Jeremy put his tools away and we entered the classroom. Jeremy went to one of the canisters and started twisting the knob. I followed his lead and did the same to the other one just to check.

"It's empty," Jeremy said.

"Same with this one," I said.

"Guess we ran out of gas if you pardon the expression," Jeremy joked.

"Okay listen tomorrow Lila and I will go to the factory instead of the play to check things out," Odd suggested.

 **The next day**

 **Inside the lab**

Mary had already wisped away in my cell phone earlier. Odd and I are by Jeremy's side, who is sitting on his chair. A window was opened on the computer's main screen.

"Hey Aelita, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

" _Communication refused,"_ the computer informed. " _Communication refused,"_ it repeated.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Okay Jeremy. Get ready to go," Odd urged. Jeremy nodded. Odd and I started walking towards the freight elevator.

 **Inside the scanner room**

The freight elevator's doors opened. Odd took the left scanner and I took the middle scanner. We started walking towards them.

" _I'll transfer you two from the mountain region. I spotted some monsters there. The tower can't be far,"_ he informed. We stepped into our scanners. The scanners doors closed, but before mine did I could have sworn something tried to get into mine and Odd's..

" _Transfer: Odd,"_ Jeremy started. " _Transfer: Lila."_ I started hearing wisping and saw white smoke coming from my pants pocket, it seems Mary was able to neutralize whatever went in here. The wisping died down and Mary wisped into my pocket and then back into my cell phone. I closed my eyes.

The scanner started to spin and started to hum.

" _Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Lila,"_ he continued. The scanner continued spinning as well as humming.

" _Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A bright light engulfed me and virtualized me to Lyoko, billowing my hair and time machine necklace.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

I opened my eyes, Odd and I were virtualized onto lyoko's mountain sector. We landed in a crouch position. We got up. I felt fine but Odd didn't look too good.

"I feel weird Jeremy. Did anything happen during the transfer?" Odd asked.

Jeremy didn't respond so we started walking.

"Can you hear me Jeremy?" Odd asked. No response again. He looked at me as we started walking on the path.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I nodded. "Somehow," I lied.

 _ **I was able to neutralize Xana's gas from harming you during the transfer,**_ Mary told me.

 _I know Mary I saw. Thank you for that. If Odd, Aelita, and I are going to be here on Lyoko all alone… with Odd affected by the gas… it won't be good,_ I think, concerned as I looked at him.

 _ **Xana's traps usually aren't,**_ Mary said. _**I had to act fast and I chose you.**_

 _I understand, believe me I do,_ I thought.

We stopped walking since we still haven't heard from Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Odd shouted, looking up.

"Are you there?!" I exclaimed, looking up too. There was still no response.

 _Not good. Where could he be?_ I thought, concerned.

 _ **Best guess… the gas is after him,**_ Mary surmised.

 _Great,_ I sighed internally.

"Let's see where this leads us," Odd said, and pointed to a long narrow path just before us.

"Okay," I nodded.

 **Afterwards**

We finished walking the path and came to a tower that was in an enclosed space surrounded by a mountain. Two Bloks are guarding the left and right side.

"Uh oh," Odd said. "This is not a good time to desert me and Lila Jeremy. I'm not feeling too good. Lila you should use your magic."

"I could take them out with one spell… but that would mean putting my life points at risk," I said.

The Bloks spun their heads and started moving towards us.

"Lila it's now or never," Odd told me.

"Right," I nodded. I took my sword out and started chanting. "Ignesco," I said, my amulet glowed letting me know the process was starting, and my sword ignited with flames. "Ignesco," I continued to chant, letting the flames grow further. I stopped there not wanting to press my luck with my life point reduction.

 _It's pretty weird how my amulet will glow at different times, isn't it Mary?_ I asked, and got my sword ready to swing.

 _ **It is Lila but magic in itself is weird and yours in particular isn't an exact science. It can work differently,**_ Mary said. I swung my sword left and right, letting the flames move in different directions. The Bloks spun their heads, looking at each other as they realized they were trapped. They spun their heads again, looked at the flames and were engulfed by them. They exploded inside the flames and the flames vanished. I sheath my sword into its' black sheath.

"Nice one," Odd commented. We looked at each other and started running to the tower. Aelita phased out of the tower's doorway and she started running to us. She more than likely heard my attack from inside the tower. We grouped with Aelita and then started to head back on the path away from the way tower.

For some reason Odd started to get weaker and weaker as we followed the pulsations.

"There must have been a problem during the transfer. I feel weaker and weaker," Odd said. Aelita and I walked with him slowly since he's not himself. Odd looked like dizzy for a second before he closed his eyes and placed his paw on his head.

"Odd, are you okay?" Aelita asked in concerned.

Odd opened his eyes and removed his paw from his head. "I'll be just fine." Aelita gasped as the pulsations started to grow stronger.

"You've got to hang on Odd," Aelita told him. "You see the pulsations?" she asked, pointing to them. "The tower that Xana has activated can't be too far."

"I hope not," Odd said. He started walking but then tripped on his own feet.

"Odd!" Aelita and I exclaimed in concern. We went to him but thankfully he caught himself; his paws on the ground. We bent down.

"Hey what's that?" Odd asked, looking at the activated tower that seems to be surrounded by something.

"Oh no that's all we needed! A labyrinth!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Great… this is why the mountain sector is not my favorite one," I sighed.

 **Afterwards**

We reached the inside of the labyrinth and started moving in it. Odd was ahead of us despite not feeling well so we followed him when he took a turn. We walked straight forward as Odd put his paws on the side of the mountain's wall. Aelita and I walked to him. We then reached him. Aelita put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. I couldn't help but feel guilty since Mary protected me from the gas and not him. We decided to walk again and made another turn in the labyrinth. Things started to look familiar.

Aelita put her hands on her hips.

"We've been here before," Aelita commented, walking away from Odd and me.

I nodded. "Yeah I think we're going around in circles."

Odd groaned in pain and kneeled down to the ground.

"We're lost. Without Jeremy's help it's all over," he said.

 _You didn't get a chance to look for the tower's coordinates with my father's super scan program in the copy of his laptop, before you arrived in my cell phone, did you Mary?_ I asked.

 _ **I did not Lila. I suspect we'll figure out a way to get around this labyrinth and find the activated tower somehow,**_ Mary replied.

I looked at Odd and he closed his eyes for some reason.

 _Ah that's right, he has the future flash ability. Hopefully that'll help,_ I thought. Odd opened his eyes and looked at Aelita and me.

"We're almost there you two. I just had a psychic vision. You and Lila to go left you hear?" Odd asked. Aelita started walking towards him. "And don't wait for me. I'm too weak to go."

"Okay Odd we'll get there," Aelita said.

"Odd, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked.

"I'm sure," he nodded.

Aelita and I looked at each other then nodded. We started walking straight and then turned left as Odd suggested. We kept making turns until we finally reached the end of the labyrinth. The activated tower was in front of us now, a bridge connecting the area we were on.

"Go hurry," I urged. Aelita nodded and she started running. She ran onto the bridge and continued running. She reached the end of it and ran to the tower. She phased into the tower's doorway. I looked up at the tower's red aura.

 _Let's just hope we make it in time for Odd and Jeremy. Hopefully Yumi and Ulrich are okay too,_ I thought.

 _ **Even if they aren't now, they're going to be,**_ Mary said. The tower's aura turned from red to blue.

A big white bubble engulfed everything sending us back in time.

 _And Yumi… whatever issue you're having I hope you'll have an easier way of figuring things out this second time around,_ I thought.

 **Yesterday (Again)**

 **Outside**

 **By the benches**

All of us were by the bench Yumi was sitting on this time around. She was still sulking about her parents as it turns out. She explained to all of us, minus Ulrich who already knew from the first time around, that her parents were going through some marital problems. Odd made a suggestion that Yumi should be in the _Romeo and Juliet_ play again.

"You've got to be kidding; I will never be apart of that dumb play again," Yumi said.

"At least now we know how to get your folks together," Odd said. Yumi turned to us.

"I'm never going to wear that stupid costume again," Yumi told us.

"I agree," Jeremy said, surprisingly his hands behind him.

"Hm?" Ulrich asked.

"You do?" I asked, surprised too.

"I've got a better idea," Jeremy replied. He looked at Ulrich. "As for Ulrich, I'm really sorry but you're going to sacrifice yourself one more time."

Odd put his hand on Ulrich's back. "At least that way we can finally see you as Romeo." He let it go.

Jeremy chuckled a bit. "Let's face it, a nice laughing fit is good for you from time to time," he said.

Ulrich didn't look too happy about it. I couldn't help but be interested in the play now.

 **Tomorrow night (Again)**

 **Late afternoon**

I was sitting in the front row since I have my stage fright. It kind of works the same way with my fear of cameras. Plus I have to be careful as a time traveler. I can't have my future self discover her past self in a picture at Kadic if she ever comes to be. Who knows what would happen then?

Yumi's parents were in the back with the crowd too. Ulrich was dressed in his Romeo outfit. Sissi is standing on the balcony and is in her Juliet costume.

"I don't know if she'll appear tonight on the balcony, but I'm certain- I'm certain she - she loves me," Ulrich stammered through. Yumi was behind the fake bush they up. She spoke lines to Ulrich.

"And I know I love her very much," Ulrich said, repeating his lines Yumi told him.

"Ah no a guard!" Ulrich exclaimed. Ulrich ran and hid behind the bush prop where Yumi is. The guard was being played by Herb who was holding a fake spear.

Some of the adults were laughing at him and I couldn't help but lightly chuckle myself. The bush prop was lifted since it was attached by rope. I knew it was Jeremy who was doing since he and Odd were behind the stage curtains. This was all part of Jeremy's plan to get Yumi's parents back together. The bush prop was pulled up all the way revealing Ulrich and Yumi. This caused everyone to laugh but I smiled knowing that one day they're going to look back on this as husband and wife, laughing about it too.

Yumi and Ulrich were surprised since they weren't in on this. Sissi looked down.

"What's the matter now? What happened? Why are you all laughing? You don't understand drama. This is not a comedy, it's a great tragedy!" Sissi exclaimed. Everyone was practically laughing now and I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. Yumi looked at her parents and smiled. It's the little things like these that make this hero stuff worth it.

* * *

Author's Note: Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey will be updated soon! Don't worry it's not on hiatus or anything :) It's just a large chapter that requires a lot of time to be worked on. **AeroJester203** and **I** want it to be enjoyable for all of you. Our next filler is Claustrophobia. Thank you to all those who voted and changed my mind about this filler arc! It's been fun writing it by myself and there's a lot less to write since it's season 1. As always be mindful of spoilers in the reviews section.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Until the next filler!

LyokoWarrior1994


	5. Claustrophobia

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has already been updated in _Welcome to Earth Aelita._ The following chapters were also updated: Amnesia and Frontier, so that these chapters can have Lila fighting on Lyoko.

* * *

 _Claustrophobia_

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

 **POV Lila's**

I was in Jeremy's room. The two of us were talking to Aelita who had her window opened on the computer screen.

"Aelita, do you read me? I'm here with Lila," Jeremy said.

" _Yes Jeremy, hello you two,"_ Aelita greeted. " _All alone? Where are the others?"_ she asked.

"They're out playing soccer," I replied.

"I was too tired," Jeremy mentioned.

" _Tired? That's interesting. Jeremy, Lila, how do humans know when they feel tired?"_ she asked.

Jeremy and I looked at each other, I gestured for him to answer it. He nodded.

"Well you feel like you don't have energy. Like with batteries. And so we have to rest awhile," he explained.

" _And is resting something the both of you like doing?"_

"It helps," I nodded.

"As for me, I used to find it really boring but ever since I met you Aelita it's such a pleasure hanging out together."

" _It is for me too Jeremy,"_ Aelita said. She then looked at me. " _You too of course Lila."_ She said in an attempt to not make it more awkward than it was.

I smiled at that.

"Thanks," I nodded.

 **Afterwards**

Jeremy had suggested to Aelita to change sectors. We waited a bit to hear from her.

"You know I can leave if you want," I offered. "I don't mean to be the third wheel or anything."

Jeremy shook his head. "You aren't."

"You sure?"

"I am," he replied. Aelita's window opened again.

" _Alright you two. I'm here,"_ Aelita informed.

"We're looking for the tower where part of the scanner programs are stored. It's at 30 degrees north Aelita," Jeremy told her. "As soon as you're connected, I'll download the data that you find. It'll help me understand materialization better."

 _And hopefully it'll be one step closer to getting you to Earth mom. I can't wait for that day to come,_ I mused.

 **Later**

 **At night**

I had spent most of the day with Aelita and Jeremy. The data had came through earlier and Jeremy is flipping through a book going over what he

had recorded earlier. Odd was sitting on Jeremy's bed petting Kiwi. I was on the bed with him and Ulrich had the door opened. They told me they were going to play a prank, and I was kind of interested in it.

" _Jeremy did you gather all of the data?"_ Aelita asked.

"I did but it won't do any good. Not unless I can pirate the access codes for the scanner program," he explained.

" _But that's almost impossible,"_ Aelita told him.

Odd stops petting Kiwi. They look at Jeremy and Aelita. I look at them too. Odd then continues petting Kiwi.

"No Aeita I think it can be done."

Jeremy placed his notes down and started typing.

 _If anybody can figure out, it's definitely you two,_ I thought. Odd was laughing as he was playing at Kiwi. I smiled at Kiwi, he seemed to be pretty happy. We heard a knock at another door and some feet running away. Ulrich looked at us.

"Okay, they've left their rooms," Ulrich informed. Odd grabbed the pillow cases he took from his and Ulrich's room.

"Want to join us Lila?" Ulrich asked, and held the door open.

"Sure," I shrugged. Odd got up with Kiwi, pillow cases, and started running out. I got up and went with him.

"We'll tell you all about Operation: Theo later," Odd said and ran out. I went out the room next, followed by Ulrich who closed the door behind him.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside by the courtyard**

The three of us followed Theo, Herb, and Nicholas as it looked they were heading towards the science building. They're hiding on the side of the cafeteria. We saw light earlier, which meant Jim was on patrol. With Herb and Nicholas running to catch up to Theo, the three of us run to where they were. Checking past the cafeteria and the courtyard, we saw the coast was clear and made a dash for the science building too.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the science building**

We waited for the opportunity of Herb, Nicholas, and Theo to be well on their way with their prank on Mrs. Hertz's room, according from what Odd and Ulrich told me on the way here. Ulrich watched Herb and Nicholas from one of the glass windows, he gave the go ahead. Odd and I put the covers over Kiwi, and made him look like a ghost since this was all part of their plan.

"Go on Kiwi," Odd urged. Odd started making ghostly sounds and Kiwi started running. He used his small dog body to push the doors open. Seconds later we heard Herb and Nicholas screaming. Ulrich, Odd, and I slid down against the wall. We couldn't help but laugh even though we tried to contain our laughter. Ulrich crawled on the floor and then opened the door for Kiwi who barked.

"Nice work Kiwi ghost," Ulrich complimented and petted him. Someone held the door opened, and we looked to see it was Theo.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Theo asked.

Odd and I got up, Ulrich picked up Kiwi holding him.

"It's okay," Odd defended. "We were going to tell you," he said.

Theo looked at us suspiciously and Kiwi barked.

 **The next day**

 **Inside Lila's Room**

I opened my eyes and pulled the cover off my bed. I sat up right and looked at Mary who seemed to be concerned about something. The copy of my father's laptop is closed.

"Something wrong Mary?" I asked and get up from the bed. Mary turns her chair and she looks at me.

"Just a strange feeling about something. I thought I heard…" Mary trailed off. "Something last night… but I could have imagined it. Can you take me with you after you're all dressed up?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Of course."

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

To my delightful surprise, the cafeteria was serving chocolate cake which very rarely happened. I almost finished most of my cake as I couldn't let Odd get his hands on it but I still haven't dug too much into my pasta and meatballs. Yumi dropped her fork on the floor. She bends down to pick her fork up. I'm sitting next to Jeremy. Odd is sitting next to Jeremy on the right side. Ulrich and Yumi are sitting across from us.

"Hey, things look serious between Sissi and Theo," Yumi noticed, and picked up the fork. Odd looked at the table too where Sissi, Theo, Herb, and Nicholas were sitting at.

"Yeah they sure do," Odd agreed. Jeremy got up with his tray of food.

"You finished lunch already?" Ulrich asked.

"No but I want to see Aelita for a little while before class," Jeremy replied.

"I wouldn't mind either," Yumi said.

"Same here," I nodded.

"Let's all go together," Yumi agreed and got up with her leftover tray of food. I did the same.

"Leave your trays," Odd said. "It's a shame to let good desserts go to waste."

Jeremy walked back over and I put my leftover tray of food onto the table. The three of us pushed our food to Odd.

"Odd, don't you ever stop eating, huh?" Jeremy asked. We left the table and started walking to the door to leave the cafeteria.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

Yumi and I looked at Aelita, from each side behind Jeremy's chair. Aelita's window was opened.

"Which region are you in now?" Yumi asked Aelita.

" _I was just in the forest, and I thought I sensed some pulsations but I'm not sure,"_ she explained.

Jeremy's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. We could see it was Ulrich and Jeremy pressed the talk button. He put the cell phone to his ear.

"Yeah Ulrich?" he asked. There's a short pause. "Why, what's the problem?" Jeremy asked. After another short pause Jeremy hung up. He leaned towards his computer.

"Aelita could you check things out on Lyoko?"

" _I will,"_ Aelita nodded.

Jeremy looked at us.

"I'll launch a scan to see if Xana has activated a tower," Jeremy said. He started typing on the keyboard. The scanner program popped up. It started going through a list of towers.

 _One day you'll have your super scan program Jeremy. It'll hopefully go a lot faster than this,_ I thought.

It's been a few minutes but the program shows the tower which blinks, confirming it's activated.

"Tower localized," Jeremy said. Aelita's window popped up again as well as her profile picture.

" _Jeremy, there are very strong pulsations in the forest,"_ Aelita informed.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah the scan confirms it. Odd and Ulrich are trapped in the cafeteria."

Jeremy started to get up from his chair and looked at us. "Yumi, Lila and I will head for the factory. Warn the principal and then meet us over there."

"Mh-hmm," Yumi nodded. Jeremy got up and looked at me.

"Let's go."

"Right," I nodded.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

Jeremy sat on his chair with his headset earpiece in his ear. He adjusted the mic part. We waited to hear back from Yumi but a window with Ulrich's picture and number popped up. I had already put my backpack against the wall of the lab when we went in.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

" _We're prisoners here in the cafeteria Jeremy,"_ Ulrich explained.

"I'll send Lila and then Yumi to Lyoko," he tells him.

" _We'll do our best over here."_

Jeremy typed on the keyboard, hanging up on Ulrich and then called Yumi. A window with her picture and number popped up.

"Yumi hurry up. We don't have a lot of time."

" _I told the principal. I'm at the passage now_ ," she informed. She hung up and the window closed.

Jeremy looked at me.

"Get going while we wait for her and I'll set things up," he said.

"Right," I nodded.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the scanner room**

The scanners' doors were opened. I stood in the middle of the room. The freight elevator's doors opened and revealed Yumi. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and the two of us took our respective scanners. Yumi took the middle scanner and walked to it. She stepped in. I took the left hand scanner and I walked to it. I stepped in.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Lila,"_ Jeremy started. The scanners' doors closed. It started to hum. I closed my eyes.

" _Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Lila."_ The scanner started to spin. It continued to spin and I waited for the gush of wind and bright light.

" _Virtualization!"_

The gush of wind and bright light engulfed me, billowing my hair and time machine necklace. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Forest Sector**

I opened my eyes to see Yumi and I virtualize. We landed right next to Aelita. The three of us see two paths to take because of the pulsations going in different directions.

"The pulsations radiate in two directions," Aelita told us.

"Jeremy, any news?" Yumi asked.

" _Give me a little time to analyze the terrain,"_ Jeremy replied. " _I'm getting contradictory signals. Impossible to tell which path is the right one."_

"We have no choice. One of us split up, the other will go with Aelita and take the other path. We'll stay in contact with you Jeremy. Let's go," Yumi said. We started running, and passed by the cables that were glowing red with electricity running through it. We split off and I ran with Aelita.

 _ **Now I know what it was that I heard last night,**_ Mary told me.

Aelita and I continued running along our path.

 _What's that?_ I asked.

 _ **It was one of our outlets. I should have checked the super scan program for an attack. That was my mistake,**_ Mary admitted.

Aelita and I passed by another cable that was glowing red with electricity running through it.

 _That's okay Mary it happens,_ I told her.

Aelita stopped running and so did I. We looked at the cable that was glowing red and had electricity running through it. Aelita listened closely to the pulsations and gasped.

"Follow me," Aelita said.

"Right," I nodded. I followed her as she started running down the path.

Aelita and I exit the path. We continued running on the ground and passed by more cables that were glowing red and had electricity running through them.

 _Does this seem too easy to you?_ I asked Mary.

 _ **It does. Stay alert,**_ Mary told me.

Aelita and I continued following the pulsations, running down another winding path. We passed the trees. Ahead of us was a path around a chasm.

"Should we go on?" Aelita asked, looking up.

" _I'll call you two back in thirty seconds,"_ Jeremy replied.

There are are two opened logs, although I guess you could call them tunnels within the area of the chasm.

I started to slowly take my sword out of its sheath gripping the black hilt, the tip of it had a small gray color on it.

"Jeremy…" Aelita trailed off, and looked at me as I scanned the area.

" _Hold on you two."_ There was a short pause. " _Lila protect Aelita. There are two monsters on the way!"_

I unsheathe my sword completely and gripped the hilt in both hands.

" _You two are surrounded by two Krabs. Run!_ " Jeremy exclaimed.

Aelita looked at both directions of the chasm.

"It's impossible Jeremy," she told him.

"Stay close to me Aelita," I told her. "I'll have to deal with one of them until Yumi shows up." Aelita nodded and stayed close to me.

Aelita and I could start hearing the metallic legs of the Krabs moving towards us in each direction. I started to see one of them ahead of the path.

" _Aelita try to stay out of sight while Lila deals with a Krab. Yumi is almost there!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

Aelita bent down and put her hands together. She started singing. Using her creation ability, she raised one of the logs to block the Krab's sight. Her singing started getting more intense. I jumped onto the log ready to help defend her. Aelita jumped on with me and instead held out her arms making her an open target.

"Yumi will get here on time to help us. I have faith in her and you as well Jeremy," Aelita said.

 _I think I know what she's planning,_ I said.

 _ **Then go along with it,**_ Mary encouraged. I put my sword away and back into its sheath. Aelita nodded and together the Krabs made their way to us and blocked us completely on each side. They started charging their lasers. Yumi arrived out of the tunnel and jumped over to us, pushing the two of us out of the way. This caused the Krabs' lasers to be hit by each other. They started to shake and then they fall. They exploded into pieces and those pieces disappeared. I was tossed on the ground a bit and Aelita landed on top of Yumi.

"That's what I call getting carried away," Yumi said to her. Aelita giggled at that and she helped Yumi up. The two ran over to me and offered their hands. I took them and they pulled me back up.

We passed the chasm and started running on a new path following the pulsations. We kept running down but soon stop.

"There's got to be a passage leading to the path that goes to the tower," Yumi said, and scanned the area. We looked around and the three of us started walking.

"There," Aelita pointed to three logs that connected to a path that was a bit higher up.

"Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed.

" _Watch it! A third Krab is on the way!"_ Jeremy warned.

Yumi and I saw the Krab moving towards us.

"There it is," Yumi said.

Aelita was about to make a move but Yumi took her Tessen Fan out, she stopped Aelita from moving closer. I took my sword out of its sheath.

"No! Leave it," Yumi said.

"We'll take it from here. Yumi on my signal," I told her.

"Right," Yumi nodded and opened her Tessen Fan.

"Ignesco," I chanted and my amulet glowed, flames ignited in my sword.

"Go on now hurry don't worry about us," Yumi told Aelita. I started running at the Krab and I jumped into the air. The Krab focused its laser on me and began to charge it, I swung my sword, hearing footsteps leaving Yumi, and the crescent flame flew at the Krab.

"Now Yumi!" I exclaimed and started to fall.

"Right!" Yumi shouted. She ran to me and the crescent flame slashed the legs off the Krab. The Krab tumbled, and it's laser went off, missing me. I landed on the ground and Yumi jumped into the air.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed and threw her Tessen Fan at the Krab's target eye. The Tessen Fan slashed through the Krab's target eye and it exploded into pieces. The pieces disappeared.I covered myself and Yumi landed on the ground, her Tessen Fan returned to her and she caught it. She closed it.

" _Great teamwork you two,"_ Jeremy complimented. Yumi and smiled at each other and I put my sword back into its sheath.

" _Return to the past now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. A big white started to engulf everything as it started to head toward us.

 _ **Well done Lila,**_ Mary complimented just as the bubble reached us and sent us back in time.

 **Two days earlier**

 **Inside Lila's room**

This time around I had decided to go to my room giving Jeremy and Aelita their time alone.

 _Not that I felt like a third wheel or anything, just thought it would be better if they had their time alone this time around,_ I thought and opened the door to my room. I closed it behind me and looked at Mary.

"Out of all of your spells, I must say you've improved with your Ignesco spell. You're using it more sparingly," Mary told me. I went to the bed and then sat down.

"I know. It's too bad my fire bolts don't pack that much of a punch. Hopefully in the future I'll have some better powers," I said.

Mary looked at me. "Time will tell Lila. Time will tell."

I smiled at that. After all the future may be uncertain but I'll continue growing into a Lyoko Warrior I know my dad would have been proud of.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. We are officially seven chapters away from completing the filler saga. This ending here was a bit tricky but at this point in time Lila already knew her father died because of what Mary told her much earlier on in season 1. From what I remember I believe the Return to the Past program has a limit of two days. Hopefully I got that part right.

Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey will be updated with Contact next Saturday June 20th! I hope all of you are excited as I am since there are four chapters left of season 2! (The Key will be split into two parts.)

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	6. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Amnesia_

* * *

 **In Mrs. Hertz's class**

 **POV Lila's**

All of us were standing around the lab table in Mrs. Hertz's class. She was demonstrating a project of hers. She placed a piece of equipment on the lab table.

"Here we have the nano-sphere the nano-tech services company was kind enough to lend us. Who can tell us what nano-technology is?" Mrs. Hertz's asked.

Herb eagerly raised his hand while Jeremy simply lifted his finger. Ulrich, Odd, and I smiled at him.

"Jeremy, go on," Mrs. Hertz's said.

"It's microscopic-sized technology. There are nano-motors, nano-circuit boards, and nano-gears," Jeremy explained.

"Exactly, in the medical field for example, scientists are developing nano-doctors. Tiny machines that will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Scientific research however still has a long way to go," Mrs. Hertz explained.

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" Sissi asked.

Mrs. Hertz's laughed lightly at that. A lot of students were laughing too. Ulrich and Odd went by Mrs. Hertz's right side. Other students started gathering around her. I chuckled, myself.

 _I might not know about the technology but it sounds pretty serious,_ I thought.

"Yes they can but the priority is for more serious illnesses," Mrs. Hertz replied.

 _Called it,_ I thought.

"Nano technology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissi, what a shame!" Odd exclaims, and continued to laugh.

I stopped laughing at that point.

Sissi scowled, clearly annoyed.

"Alright now quiet down," Mrs. Hertz requested. We did so and she continued speaking.

"So this nanosphere," Mrs. Hertz said, and took the clear lid off the device.

"Is used to make microscopic devices," she continued. Mrs. Hertz looked at the gelatin in the device.

"Strange, it hasn't been cleaned properly," she noticed. "There's gelatin inside."

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts in his hair everyday," Ulrich chuckled. Mrs. Hertz took out a small flat slide.

"Well since you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to exam?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Mrs. Hertz gathered the sample with the slide and gave it to Ulrich. He took it.

"The gelatin is used as a culture where nano devices can develop," Mrs. Hertz explained.

"It looks an awful lot like jam," Ulrich commented.

Odd pushed Ulrich's head into the gelatin, getting it on his nose. This caused some of the students to laugh, Ulrich couldn't help but smile either.

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist," Odd said.

"I'll get you for that Odd," Ulrich told him.

Mrs. Hertz took the clear lid and placed it back on the device.

"This is a science class children. Not a comedy club," she told us.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside in the courtyard**

After class ended, we were all hanging out underneath a tree. There are students outside too. Jim was monitoring things.

"Wow, this nanotechnology is incredible. Now there's a field I would like to work on in the future," Jeremy said.

"It is an interesting field," I agreed.

"I have enough trouble with normal size technology," Yumi said, and Ulrich unwrapped a peanut butter bar. "Much less microscopic," she said. Odd noticed the item in Ulrich's hands.

"Hey that looks good. Can I have some?" Odd asked.

"Here," Ulrich said and pushed the peanut butter bar into Odd's forehead. Odd wasn't amused. Ulrich lifted his finger.

"I warned you," he laughed. Jeremy, Yumi, and even myself laughed. Sometimes karma is just funny. We stopped laughing.

Odd peeled the peanut butter bar off his forehead and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," he said and took out a handkerchief. He rubbed the remaining peanut butter off him. "Taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair."

"I said I-" Ulrich started to say but suddenly he started screaming in pain. He fell backward onto Yumi.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, grabbing him. Yumi and Odd helped him against the tree. Ulrich was clearly in pain because he was gripping his forehead with both of his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, going over to him.

"It's my head- ah!" Ulrich exclaimed, and slouched all the way down the tree. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Jeremy went over to him by Yumi's side and I couldn't help but be concerned.

"Ulrich," Yumi said.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd called out to him.

"Ulrich please answer us," I said. I think he just passed out on us.

"What's going on around here?" Jim asked, going over to us. I gave him room so he could see Ulrich. Yumi got up too.

"Ulrich passed out," Yumi informed.

Jim picked him up and carried Ulrich.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," he said and walked away from us.

Jeremy put his finger under his chin.

"He was just fine this morning," he said.

"I know, it's really weird," Odd commented.

"It is for sure," I agreed.

 _I better check out my father's super scan program,_ I thought.

"I'll be right back. Got to go to my room," I said. "Keep me posted."

"We will," Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd said in unison.

I started heading back to my room.

 **Inside Lila's Room**

I closed the door to my room. I put my backpack on the floor and looked at Mary who was sitting on my chair.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked.

"No it's not. Ulrich just passed out on us," I replied.

"That's not good. How did that happen?" Mary asked.

"Odd joked around in science class and pushed Ulrich's head into some gel from a sample slide. Can you launch the super scan?" I asked, and went over to her. She nodded and I reached her. She opened the copy of my father's laptop. She started it up and soon loaded.

Mary started typing on the device and brought up the super scan program. It started going through a list of towers and then a tower was confirmed. It blinked, the location was in the ice sector.

"Ugh, I thought so. We can't tell the others either," I sighed.

"No we can't," Mary agreed. "Be that as it may, now that we know I can go with you."

"Okay," I said. I took my cell phone out and looked at her.

"Go in," I told her. Mary nodded and transformed into her white smoke form. She entered my cell phone.

 **Afterwards**

 **Under the tree**

I went back to the others underneath the tree. They seemed to be looking somewhere else and I walked over to them.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" I asked. I reached them.

"See for yourself," Yumi pointed.

I looked to where she pointed and my eyes widen. Ulrich… was with Sissi.

"But… what's he doing with Sissi?" I asked.

"We were just wondering the same thing," Jeremy replied.

"Let's go ask him," Odd said.

Odd took the lead and he soon reached Ulrich. We went over to him too and Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"You feeling better good buddy?" Odd asked.

Ulrich looked at him. "Who are you huh? Leave me alone creep," he said.

Odd pulled back from Ulrich and looked at him nervously. Yumi and I were surprised too.

"Come on Ulrich it's me, Odd," Odd told him.

"Hm?" Ulrich asked.

Sissi flung her arm around Ulrich's. She pointed at Odd.

"That's enough. Can't you see? He doesn't want to know you, so stay away from us. Understand?" Sissi asked. She pulled him away from us and started walking away.

"What's the matter with him?" Odd asked.

Sissi brought Ulrich over to Herb and Nicholas. I couldn't be more angry at her.

 _Of COURSE Sissi. Ulrich has amnesia and you're taking advantage of his memory loss. I swear you really are such a spoiled brat at this age,_ I thought.

Ulrich and Sissi went to the vending machines to get a drink. They returned to Herb and Nicholas. Jeremy and the others couldn't help but be more curious about this. Sissi then pulled Ulrich away from Herb and Nicholas, with Ulrich leaving his drink to Herb.

We looked at each other and Jeremy put his finger on his chin.

"He didn't recognize us. It's crazy," Jeremy said. "Could be amnesia," he surmised.

"Might be," I nodded, agreeing.

"Let's go see what the nurse said," Yumi suggested.

"Good idea," Jeremy said.

"I've got to bring him back to his senses. Sissi and Ulrich? Can you believe that?" Odd asked.

Odd ran passed us while Jeremy, Yumi, and I headed to the infirmary.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the infirmary**

We went to Miss Yolanda's infirmary to talk to her but she was pretty busy surprisingly. Another student and Jim had gotten sick as it turned out. The other student was moaning and Miss Yolanda went to Jim's bed side.

"The answer is no! Can't you see I have no time? I don't know what's happening, but it's an epidemic," Miss Yolanda told us. She pulled the covers onto Jim.

"We can stay and help you if you want," Yumi offered.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Miss Yolanda was still holding the thermometer in her hand. "The best way to help is to stay out of my way," she ordered.

So we did. Jeremy, Yumi, and I left the infirmary. I closed the door behind me.

"Maybe Odd had more luck," Yumi said, sadly. Her hands were in her pockets.

We could see Odd panting as he's running outside and into the building.

 _It's pretty amazing just how many exits there are in this infirmary,_ I thought.

Odd panted coming up the stairs and reached the three of us in the room.

"No doubt about it. Ulrich's got amnesia," Odd confirmed. He tried to catch his breath.

"I thought he was going to slug me just now," he mentioned. Yumi pointed back to the infirmary door.

"It's a real epidemic according to the nurse," Yumi told Odd who was still catching his breath.

Jeremy put his finger on his chin, pondering about it. "But you don't just catch amnesia. It's not contagious. Something's really weird." Odd finally caught his breath.

"That's for sure," I nodded, hating myself for not being able to tell them this is Xana's doing.

"We'd better ask a doctor about it," Yumi suggested.

"Too bad that nano doctors don't exist yet," Odd said.

"Nano doctors?" Jeremy asked. He lifted his finger and started running out the building. He ran out of the building leaving us confused.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

I shrugged and we decided to follow him.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the science building**

We reached Mrs. Hertz's classroom and she was unconscious, her head on the table. Her glasses are on the table too, they must have fallen off at some point.

"Mrs. Hertz?" Yumi asked her. She doesn't answer, since she's unconscious.

"Not good," I sighed.

I looked at Jeremy and he took one of the sample slides. Odd and Yumi helped Mrs. Hertz off her desk. She groaned.

"Where am I?"

"It's going to be okay," I replied.

"Look at this," Jeremy said. We went over to him and the computer was on. It displayed the slide Jeremy put in the microscope.

"It's the gel from this morning," Odd said.

He zoomed in using the microscope and we could see a small spider like machine. The one he has zoomed in seems to have the eye of Xana on it. There seemed to be others just like it though.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"It's what I was afraid of," Jeremy replied. "They're nano-viruses, and Xana must have created them to attack memory cells."

"That means that it _is_ contagious," Yumi said.

"Like all viruses you can catch it from food, contact, sneezing. Soon the whole school will be infected," Jeremy explained.

Jeremy turned the scope so we could see the Xana sign clearer on the computer.

"A world without memory," Odd said.

"Under Xana's control," Yumi said.

"There's a scary thought," I shuddered.

 _And I would know,_ I thought.

Jeremy started walking to leave the room. "Let's go to the factory, go to the factory fast. Aelita must be in danger on Lyoko!"

Yumi followed started walking to get to door and soon reached it. I followed after Yumi, Odd and Ulrich dragging behind.

"And Ulrich, we're going to need him," Odd added.

Yumi looked to Odd and pressed her finger on her head. "No Odd, it's Ulrich who needs our help," she said then pointed to him. "He'll only get well if we deactivate the tower."

"Yumi's right. Besides if he can't remember anything, he won't be much good to us," Jeremy agreed.

"It makes sense Odd," I said.

Odd nodded. The boys started walking over to me so that we could leave the room.

 **At the manhole grate**

We reached the manhole grate. Odd pulled it over to the side and started climbing down. He was the last one, Yumi was holding her skateboard. We saw him reach the ground and he nodded. I took my scooter, Odd took his skateboard, then Jeremy took his scooter.

Odd pulled his skateboard back. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.

We started riding our equipment across the tunnel system.

 **Afterwards**

We made it to the end of tunnel system. We placed our riding equipment on the side. One by one we started climbing up the ladder. With all of us on the bridge, Jeremy pulled the grate back to its place.

We started running on the bridge.

 **Inside the freight elevator**

We were soon inside the freight elevator. I pressed the red button to go down. The freight elevator's hangar door started closing on us. It then closed all the way and brought us down.

We reached the lab and Jeremy walked out of the freight elevator. The doors closed and it brought us down to the scanner room.

" _Okay, ready for the north pole?"_ Jeremy asked. The doors opened again.

 **Inside the scanner room**

We walked into the scanner room. The scanners' doors are already opened so we took our respective scanners. Yumi was in the right hand scanner, Odd was in the left hand, and I was in the middle scanner.

" _Ten seconds to transfer time,"_ Jeremy informed.

" _Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Lila,"_ he started. The scanners' doors closed.

I closed my eyes from the intense light. You can just never get used to it. The scanner started spinning and humming.

" _Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Lila,"_ he continued. The scanner continued to spin and hum.

" _Virtualization!"_

A bright light and gust of wind engulfed me. It billowed my hair and time machine necklace, I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Ice Sector**

My vision returned. Odd, Yumi, and I landed in the ice sector. We looked around and were in an area with multiple waterfalls.

" _Okay take the access on your right,"_ Jeremy told us.

We looked right and saw the access.

"Right boss," Odd said. We started running to the path.

 _ **Remember to stay alert,**_ Mary told me.

 _Right,_ I said to her.

Shortly after reaching the end of the path, Odd warned:

"Watch out!"

He and then myself jumped out of the way just in time, a Krab fired at Yumi. This caused part of her arm to shock. Odd and I had hid behind some ice.

" _Yumi, you just lost twenty life points!"_ Jeremy informed.

Yumi covered her arm with her other arm and started running for her own hiding spot, another ice pillar was nearby. The Krab started looking for us.

"Jeremy, we've got a welcoming committee," Odd fretted.

" _Don't panic. It's just one Krab, but it means the activated tower can't be far,"_ Jeremy surmised. " _I'll warn Aelita."_

The Krab started moving towards Yumi's ice pillar, it seems her hiding spot had been compromised.

 _ **Shall I get the magic bomb spell ready?**_ Mary asks.

 _Maybe, but on my signal,_ I replied. I slowly reached for my staff.

 _ **Of course,**_ Mary said.

" _He's moving towards you Yumi!"_

The Krab tried to locate Yumi. "Yoo-hoo!" she called out. She jumped up and onto the ice pillar. I stopped reaching for my staff. The Krab fired at where Yumi was but since she wasn't there it missed.

"Over here!" she called out. The Krab looked around for her.

"Hey Krabby," Yumi taunted. The Krab looked up finally spotting her. Yumi shouted and swung her Tessen Fan. It sliced through the Krab's target eye, and light shines from within. The monster started to lose its balance and Yumi's weapon returned to her.

" _Target hit."_ The monster fell onto the ice and exploded. Yumi closed her Tessen Fan. Odd and I started running over to her. We soon reached her.

"Nice going Yumi," Odd complimented.

Yumi put her weapon away.

"Yeah I almost had to use my magic bomb spell," I told her.

" _Two things guys. One Aelita is waiting on the other side of the glacier."_

"And two?" Odd asked.

" _Two… Ulrich is on the way."_

"Ulrich?" Odd asked. We looked at each other surprised.

"I'll wait for him here," he told us.

"Okay, good luck," I said. He nodded and we started running to meet up with Aelita.

"Better hurry," Yumi said.

 **Afterwards**

Shortly after we met up with Aelita. We've been running on this ice bridge, and at the end of it that's where the activated tower is.

"We're almost there!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems almost too easy. I have a funny feeling about this," Yumi said.

"Same here," I agreed.

Two Krabs materialized in front of us.

"I'm sick of always being right," Yumi said. We turned to look but two more Krabs were materialized already.

"That way!" I pointed over to go back to where the Krabs were to give us

some spaced between the four monsters. Aelita followed me and Yumi, but suffice to say we were trapped.

"Four against two, well it's better than five or six," Yumi said. "You might want to activate that magic bomb spell of yours now Lila," she told me.

"Can't. We're trapped in and the blast alone would cost us a few life points," I reminded her.

" _She's right. Hang in there girls. I'll try to send you reinforcements."_

Yumi and I were side by side, guarding Aelita who was behind us. Yumi took her Tessen Fan out and I took my sword out of its sheath.

"First let's get rid of two of them," Aelita said. She started singing and I looked behind her to see her creating an ice wall. The Krabs moved towards it and began firing at it.

"Hurry, it's not going to hold for long!" Aelita exclaimed.

"We're on it," I said. "Ignesco!" I exclaimed.

My amulet glowed and my sword was engulfed by a small flame. There was no time to charge it. I jumped into the air and Yumi threw her weapon. I swung my sword letting out a crescent flame. My attack flew at the Krab and Yumi's Tessen Fan went for the Krab she targeted. Her Krab leaned its head forward, which caused the Tessen Fan to hit the Krab's head. It returned to her and my flame cut through the Krab's target eye, it exploded in the flame. I landed back on the ice in a crouch position.

" _Nice job Lila, but remember that attack took 20 life points,"_ Jeremy informed.

"I know," I said. I held my sword up readying to guard Yumi and Aelita against any incoming lasers. The Krab fired at us and I blocked one of its lasers, reflecting it away from us. It quickly charged another laser and shot it at Yumi, not giving me a chance to help her. She's pushed back onto the ice.

" _Again? Yumi be careful. You only got a few life points left. Lila, you've got 80 left,"_ Jeremy warned.

Yumi ran around Aelita and me. She slid down and got passed the Krab. It started looking for her but Yumi took this opportunity and used her Tessen Fan. She threw it from under the Krab and her weapon sliced through it, causing it to explode. It returned to her and she ran over to us. We looked at the Krabs still firing at Aelita's ice wall. It started to crack.

"We've got to do something. The wall is not going to last," Aelita said.

"I've got an idea. You two need to stand back, WAY back," I told them, I'm about to put my sword back in it sheath.

"Okay, magic bomb time?" Yumi asked.

"Yup," I replied.

I put my sword away but then the ice wall cracks. The three of us gasp in surprise when we see Ulrich yell and jump onto one of the Krabs. He was about to hit it, but then fell down and took his katana blade out of his sheathe.

I took my sword out of its sheath, Yumi readied her Tessen Fan and looked like she was about to jump but Odd jumped into the air. He cocked both of his paws.

"Laser Arrows!" He exclaimed and fired off several Laser Arrows with each paw. They all hit the head and missed.

 _ **Glad to see Ulrich is on Lyoko. But does he still have amnesia?**_ Mary asked.

 _I think so,_ I replied.

Yumi ran over to help Ulrich while Odd and I took a defensive position. He started running underneath the Krab and I ran at the Krab. The Krab tried firing at me but I quickly swung my sword at one of the Krabs' legs, cutting it. The Krab keeled over. Odd ran back over my way, he jumped in the air and cocked his paw. He fired off several Laser Arrows, they hit the target eye and I covered myself, so does Aelita. The Krab explodes into pieces and we uncover ourselves, seeing those pieces disappear.

Yumi jumps into the air and is about to throw her Tessen Fan but the Krab fires at her. The laser hits her and she devirtualizes in a cloud of pixels.

Ulrich screamed and ran toward the Krab that devirtualized Yumi. He held his katana blade in both of his hands. He cuts the Krabs' legs off like I did and it caused the Krab to fall down. He uses his weapon and sinks it into the target eye, the Krab explodes.

"Thanks for clearing the passage!" Aelita exclaimed. She started running, heading towards the activated tower. I put my sword back in its sheath. Ulrich looks at her. Odd and I regroup with each other. Ulrich then looks at us.

"Huh? She's leaving?" Ulrich asked, pointing back to Aelita who continued running.

Two more Krabs starting to move towards us. Odd and I started running but the Krabs fired at us. We were hit by their lasers, and fell down onto the ice. Our bodies shocked but Odd cocked his paw and sent a Laser Arrow into the air.

"Jeremy, Yumi, I'm coming!" Ulrich exclaimed, running over to us.

"I'm not Jeremy, I'm Odd," Odd told him.

"And I'm not Yumi, I'm Lila," I added. The Laser Arrow flew into the Krab and hit the target eye, causing the Krab to explode into pieces. Those pieces disappeared and we regrouped with Ulrich. I took my staff out of its sheath. Odd readied his paw, cocking it.

"Here we go," Odd said.

The three of us jumped over the Krab.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed.

"Fire Bolt!" I exclaimed, and my amulet glowed. I swung my staff, unleashing a Fire Bolt at the Krab and Ulrich sliced its target eye. The Krab exploded and we landed on the ice in different spots.

 _ **Great teamwork,**_ Mary complimented.

 _Thank you,_ I told her.

" _Great you three. You're one heck of a team,"_ Jeremy complimented.

I put my staff back in its sheath. Odd put his hands on his hips.

"Is that it? No other players?" Ulrich asked, still holding onto his weapon.

Odd waved his hand denying that statement, then pointed back to the tower.

"No we can go home, the game is over," he said.

"Huh? But how?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see," I replied.

"Yeah… you could call it magic. Watch," Odd told him. We looked at the tower and it's aura changed from red to blue.

" _Return to the past now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A big white bubble engulfed all of us sending us back in time, to start the day again.

 **Earlier that day**

 **In Mrs. Hertz's class**

All of us were back in Mrs. Hertz's class. Everything was back to normal.

"Exactly, in the medical field for example, scientists are developing nano-doctors. Tiny machines that will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Scientific research however still has a long way to go," Mrs. Hertz explained.

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" Sissi asked.

Mrs. Hertz's laughed lightly at that. A lot of students were laughing too. Ulrich and Odd went by Mrs. Hertz's right side. Other students started gathering around her. I chuckled, myself.

"Yes they can but the priority is for more serious illnesses," Mrs. Hertz replied.

"Nano technology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissi, what a shame!" Odd exclaims, and continued to laugh.

I stopped laughing at that point.

Sissi scowled, clearly annoyed.

"Alright now quiet down," Mrs. Hertz requested. We did so and she continued speaking.

"So this nanosphere," Mrs. Hertz said, and took the clear lid off the device.

"Is used to make microscopic devices," she continued. Mrs. Hertz looked at the gelatin in the device.

"Strange, it hasn't been cleaned properly," she noticed. "There's gelatin inside."

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts in his hair everyday," Ulrich chuckled. Mrs. Hertz took out a small flat slide.

"Well since you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to exam?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Mrs. Hertz gathered the sample with the slide and gave it to Ulrich. He took it.

"The gelatin is used as a culture where nano devices can develop," Mrs. Hertz explained.

"It looks an awful lot like jam," Ulrich commented.

Some students, and Odd, surrounded him. I didn't this time.

Ulrich looked at the slide.

"Anyway, it looks an awful lot like jam. Let's try to cook it, you never can tell," he suggested. This caused some students to be surprised and Ulrich grabbed a tong. He picked the tong up and used it to grab the slide.

He cooked the slide under a small flame, which was made by a burner Mrs. Hertz had set up earlier. The slide and tong were melting under the intense heat.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hertz, prompted. Ulrich dropped the tong onto the table, the remaining melted gelatin splattered onto the table too. Mrs. Hertz walked over to him and then pointed at him.

"How _dare_ you destroy school equipment," Mrs. Hertz said, and lifted her finger. "I'll have to punish you severely for that and it's going to be a punishment you won't forget." She then crossed her arms angrily.

Odd and Jeremy smiled, I smiled slightly too seeing the irony in that. Ulrich looked at us. Then at Mrs. Hertz.

"I hope not Mrs. Hertz, I hope not," he said. Mrs. Hertz eyes widened. This caused Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd to laugh. I couldn't help but giggle myself. Everyone was out of the loop. They would never know why we found this funny.

 _I'm really glad we defeated Xana this time and he didn't succeed with his mission to get a world without memory, ruled by Xana. In all honesty… that's really a scary world. One we'll thankfully never have to see,_ I thought.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	7. Killer Music

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

 _Killer Music_

* * *

 **Inside Lila's Room**

 **POV Lila's**

It was late at night, and Mary just had me close my eyes for some reason.

I opened my eyes and I looked at what Mary just opened. In her hands was a new mp3 player with headphones.

"There are several songs are pre-downloaded onto the device that I felt you may like. Along with a group called the Subsonics," Mary mentioned.

"Wow… thanks Mary. But what is this for exactly?" I asked, confused.

"Well Lila you've been doing so well with everything lately. I just felt like buying you a present. Besides, it helps to drone out unwanted noise."

I nodded.

"That's true," I said. Mary handed me the device and the headphones. I turned the mp3 player on and it loads. It brings me to the list of songs that are there.

"Subsonics are definitely a good choice. A lot of students here seem to like them. I think Uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi mentioned them a few times too," I said.

Mary nodded. "Why don't you go take a shower? After you do, you can enjoy the music all you want to. I have your charger for it, a usb cable, in the closet should you need it.""

I smiled. "Great."

 **Afterwards**

I closed the door behind me, my old clothes in one arm and my towel along with some soap, shampoo, in the other. Mary was sitting on my bed waiting for me, I had left my cell phone on the desk. I go to the opened closet and put my things in there.

"I think you have some texts, heard your cell phone going off," Mary informed.

"Thanks," I said. I closed the cabinet doors and walked over to my desk. I reached the desk then grabbed the device. Checking it I saw two texts. One from Odd and another from Ulrich. They read:

Odd: _There's this new song out! It's so good, it's called "Glad when you're bad." Anybody can download it for free on a device!_

I checked Ulrich's text next.

 _Ulrich: Went to Einstein's room. Can't sleep on the account of Odd's terrible taste in music. Jeremy is going to help me study… hopefully it goes okay._

I replied to Odd first saying I would check the song out. I then replied to Ulrich wishing him good luck.

Thankfully, I've studied enough for the night so I go to my bed. I reach it and sit on it with Mary.

"Going to listen to some music?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Odd just recommended a song, it's called "Glad when you're bad."

Mary raised her eyebrow. "What a strange… title for a song. Mind if I listen to it with you?"

"Sure. How do you plan on doing that though?" I asked, curiously. Since I left the mp3 player on my bed, I grabbed it and I go to the search button that's next to the list of music. I typed in the title of the song and surprisingly it's already downloaded.

"I'll possess your headphones. This way I can listen to the song at the same time you do," Mary replied.

"Neat," I said. "And huh, how weird the song is already pre-downloaded. It seems like it must be popular."

"That is strange," Mary agreed. "Well here goes nothing," she said and turned into her white smoke form.

As a spectre she flew into the headphones, possessing them. On each side is a faint white glow. I grabbed the headphones and plug the end of it into the device. I press the middle button of the mp3, and put the headphones into my ears. With the volume of the music up, Mary and I listened to the new song.

 _Seems pretty catchy,_ I thought.

 **The Next Day**

I yawned and stretched my arms. It seemed I had fallen asleep. I looked at my mp3 and it was off. I take my headphones out of my ears and saw Mary's glow was no longer there.

"Mary?" I asked, looking around. She exited out of the headphones, transforming back into her human. She put her feet back on the floor.

"Lila, there's something you should know. The song last night-" she starts to say but then there was a knock on the door.

"Lila it's Jeremy. Ulrich and I are going to grab some breakfast. Are you coming?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll meet you guys there," I replied. Mary and I heard feet walking away, so she changed back into her white smoke form. She flew into my cell phone, so I can take her with me.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

I took a sip from my tea and sighed. It really was relaxing to drink. I put it down and took a bite out of my croissant. Ulrich took a sip of his drink, not sure what he's drinking though. I swallow the croissant and Jeremy takes a bit out of his. I was sitting across from them.

"How come Odd's still not here?" Jeremy asked, then swallowed his piece.

"I couldn't care less," Ulrich replied, taking another sip. He put the mug down. Herb, Nicholas, and Sissi walked by us. The three of them each have a tray of food with them. Sissi seems to be listening to a familiar song. Her headphones around her neck.

"What's the song's name?" Nicholas asked.

"The title is 'Glad when you're bad.' I honestly can't believe how unhip you guys are. You're a couple of real losers. You oughta go out once in a while," Sissi replied.

"Well that depends Sissi. What kind of music is it? Is it R&B?" Nicholas asked.

"Ugh!" Sissi exclaimed. She started walking away from there. "R&B, why not waltz music?"

"How strange… Odd recommended me that song last night," I said.

"He did?" Jeremy asked. I nodded.

"That is strange. He oughta be here. Maybe he didn't wake up."

"Forget about it. It's his problem," Ulrich sulked.

"Chill out. You're making such a big deal out of a little loud music Ulrich. We can't let him miss his exam," Jeremy said. Ulrich got up with his tray and mug on it.

"We can," Ulrich decided. He walked away from us. Jeremy made a fist, he put it against his cheek.

"They'll get over this," I said.

"We'll see," Jeremy said.

 **Afterwards**

 **Courtyard**

The bells rung. It was time to get to class soon. I never really see Ulrich bring his backpack to his classes, but today he brought him with since he's carrying it, a strap on his shoulder. We saw Yumi from afar and we walked over to each other. We soon reached each other.

"Hi," Yumi greeted. "Odd isn't here?" she asked. Yumi's holding her small black bag she usually bring.

"No and I'm really worried," Jeremy replied.

"Did you check in his room?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"But we're going to check now. Right Ulrich?" Jeremy asked, looking at him.

"No, we'll be late for the exam," Ulrich replied. Jeremy put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Not if we hurry," Jeremy suggested.

He guided Ulrich while walking behind him. I followed them.

"Keep me posted okay?" Yumi asked.

"We will," I replied.

 **Afterwards**

 **Boys dorm floor**

 **Outside Ulrich and Odd's room**

"He was playing that same song over and over," Ulrich started to explain, then opened the door. "And look, now he's fast asleep."

"Let's wake him up," Jeremy suggested.

I can hear the song playing from his headphones. Jeremy walked over to Odd's bed. He soon reached him, and placed his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Hey Odd, wake up will you?" Jeremy asked, shaking Odd's shoulder. Ulrich and I walked over to them.

Jeremy pulled Odd by his red pajama kiwi t shirt and started shaking him to wake him up.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's a bad one. We're going to be late," Ulrich said. The headphones fell off the bed and Jeremy tried shaking Odd again. Then he turned Odd over…

 _Oh no… what happened to him?_ I thought, concerned. He's just staring aimlessly into space with a big grin. We can see his teeth.

"Something's wrong. Odd! Odd!" Jeremy shouted. "This isn't a joke," he said.

"No it's not…" I trailed off, agreeing with him. Ulrich sighed and remained silent.

 **Infirmary**

We managed to bring Odd to the infirmary. We had placed him on the bed so Miss Yolanda could assess the situation.

"Odd?" Miss Yolanda asked. She walked over to him and bent down, then placed her hand on his forehead.

"Odd? Can you hear me?" Miss Yolanda, asked. She rubbed his forehead but Odd was still did not respond.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and I remained quiet. Mr. Delmas opened the door, and Miss Yolanda removed her hand from Odd's forehead. She looked at Mr. Delmas firmly.

"Call the hospital," Miss Yolanda said.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and I looked at Odd. Concerned for our friend.

Mr. Delmas looked at Miss Yolanda.

"And tell them it's very, very, urgent," she added.

Mr. Delmas grabbed the phone that was in the room.

He dialed the number into the keypad, and then put the phone against his ear.

Miss Yolanda grabbed a blood pressure to check Odd's pulse.

"Hello, yes this is the junior high school here. We need an ambulance immediately," Mr. Delmas requested.

Miss Yolanda listened to it with her stethoscope. Her hand firmly pressing on her ear.

"His blood pressure and his heartbeat are slow. I don't understand," she said, puzzled.

 _This has Xana written all over it. But… if it is him why wasn't I affected? Could it be because my mp3 player died before he had the chance? Or because Mary was possessing the headphones while we were listening to the song? Wait… didn't she want to tell me something about it?_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Administration building**

Jeremy had texted Yumi about Odd so she's on her way. The three of us watch Odd being brought into the ambulance. The paramedics lift him with the gurney bed going in too. Yumi is panting and finally meets up with us. I was standing next to Jeremy, with Ulrich standing next to him. Yumi runs in between Jeremy and Ulrich, causing them to separate but she placed her hands on their shoulders.

"What's the matter with him? Is it serious? Well, is it?" Yumi asked, concerned. She removed her hands from their shoulders.

"His heart is beating very slowly," Jeremy answered.

"Xana," Yumi realized.

Jeremy shook his head, "Xana's not capable of attacking human beings directly," he said.

"Not that we have no of at least… so he's out of the question…" I agreed, and trailed off.

"Yeah. But if only I had stayed with him last night, this wouldn't have happened," Ulrich said. He turned away from us and walked a bit from us too.

"We had a big fight and I slept in Jeremy's room," Ulrich explained. Yumi walked over to him, she put her hands on his shoulders then lowered her head down a bit to look at him. Comforting him at the same time.

"How could you have known that?" Yumi asked.

"She's right Ulrich," I replied.

Ulrich ran for the ambulance and got to the back, he was about to climb in which caused the paramedic to stop closing the door. However Mr. Delmas caught up with him, despite his age, and placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't permit you to leave the school grounds," Mr. Delmas said.

"I'm staying with Odd," Ulrich insisted. He got into the ambulance.

"Ulrich get away from the ambulance. That is not the right way to help him," Mr. Delmas told him.

"I don't care. I can't let him be taken away like this," Ulrich said. Mr. Delmas sighed. He backed away a bit.

"Alright you can go," Mr. Delmas said.

"I… I want to go with him too," Jeremy requested.

"Me too," I nodded.

Yumi bent down next to us, "Are you two crazy? What if Xana launches an attack."

Jeremy patted his backpack. "We'll stay in contact. Call me or Lila if there's the slightest problem."

We started walking to the ambulance then we ran. We soon reached inside of it, the paramedic from earlier closed the doors on us. The ambulance took off its sirens blaring.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the Hospital**

"We can't take many more emergencies," One of the doctors said, and passed by us. It seems today has been a busy day for them.

Ulrich was leaning against the wall. I was next to Jeremy's side, it's clear Ulrich is still upset about the whole Odd situation too. I couldn't help but feel guilty since I should be in the same state as Odd if it weren't for Mary's protection…

"Ulrich you are not to blame," Jeremy said.

"You really aren't," I said.

"No it's all my fault," Ulrich told us. Jeremy puts his hands on Ulrich's shoulders.

"No it's not. Even if you had been there, you couldn't have changed anything," Jeremy said. He let go of Ulrich's shoulder and started walking away.

"I'm going to get the three of us some sodas. They'll do us some good," Jeremy said.

"I'm going to go make a phone call to my mom. Let her know I'm visiting a friend in the hospital," I told them.

"Okay. And I'm going to see Odd," Ulrich added. "I'll see the both of you in his room."

Jeremy made a turn and I started walking away myself. I made an opposite turn that Jeremy, so I walked down the hallway. I spotted a room that had a sign on it which read custodian closet.

" _Dr. Miller to Cardiology, Dr. Miller,"_ someone requested over the intercom.

I walked to the door and opened it. I closed the door behind me. Sure enough it was a custodian room, but thankfully it seemed one of them did not come in here yet.

I took my cell phone out and Mary showed herself on the screen. She looked at me.

" _I overheard what happened. Lila I wanted to tell you this morning… Xana tried to do the same to you,"_ she revealed, which confirmed my suspicions.

I sighed.

"I had a feeling that was the case. So you protected me by possessing my headphones?" I asked.

" _Yes, soon after that I detected Xana's code and neutralized it accordingly. You had fallen asleep before the song affected you, but thankfully I had forgotten to charge the device. It turned off a little after I neutralized the code,"_ Mary explained.

"Ah… so that's why it was off. I should get going then. We'll probably head to Lyoko soon," I told her.

" _Very well,"_ Mary said. She disappeared from my screen and I put my cell phone back into its pants pocket. I looked at my father's jacket. I hugged it for comfort…

 _Odd, we'll save you,_ I thought, determined.

 **Afterwards**

 **In Odd's hospital room**

Jeremy and I met up outside of Odd's room at the same time. For some reason he had forgotten the drinks but maybe he used that as an excuse to talk to Aelita privately. He opened the door first, and gestured for me to go in first. Mouthing "thank you," I entered the room first then Jeremy follows behind me. He closes the door.

Ulrich seems to be thinking and opens his eyes.

The heart monitor was measuring Odd's vitals. We walked over to Ulrich and getting to him, Jeremy spoke up.

"Ulrich, Lila, I just spoke to Aelita. She's going to try and see if Xana is the cause of our problem," he informed. He puts his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"If he did this, I can't figure out how," Jeremy said. He took his hand off Ulrich's shoulder and Ulrich looked at him.

"What I do know is that going to Lyoko is the only way to save him. So let's go," Jeremy urged. Ulrich placed his hand on Odd's forehead, he rubbed it in a similar fashion that Miss Yolanda did.

"We'll get you out of this," Ulrich whispered. "I swear we will," he said, determined.

 **On a street**

We kept running on the street, making our way to the factory. Jeremy's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button, he put it against his ear. There's a short pause.

"His heart is getting weaker and weaker," Jeremy informed, probably Yumi. Another short pause.

"It could be an epidemic start caused by Xana," Jeremy surmised.

"Is it spreading?" I asked, worried.

Jeremy nodded.

We made a turn and continued running until we reached the river bank. We start heading over to the bridge.

"Yeah I did. Get over to the factory fast!" Jeremy exclaimed. He ended the call there and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who got affected?" I asked.

"She didn't say, but if it's spreading we really need to hurry," Jeremy replied.

"Right!" I exclaimed, and we started running faster.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

We had finally made it to the lab. Ulrich is next to Jeremy, his hands in his pockets. I'm next to him too on the other side of his chair. Jeremy is typing at a fast pace, as usual. There's a window with data that shows he's trying to get connected to Lyoko. Jeremy had his headset earpiece connected already, the mic part had been adjusted.

" _Connecting… connecting…"_ The computer said.

 _You know it's pretty weird that the early stages of the supercomputer has its own voice. I wonder if Jeremy will remove that function in time?_ I thought.

Aelita's window along with her Lyoko ID card window pops up.

"Aelita, we're in the lab," Jeremy informed.

" _Better hurry. The pulsations are getting stronger. The activated tower can't be too far away,"_ Aelita surmised.

"Any monsters around?" Jeremy asked.

" _No yet. No."_

"Ulrich and Lila are coming soon. Stay where you are," Jeremy said.

" _Okay, I'll wait here."_ Aelita's windows disappeared. Yumi's regular ID card window popped up with her number on the bottom of it.

"Yumi," Jeremy said.

" _Jeremy it's the song that's causing it,"_ Yumi informed.

 _She just confirmed my suspicions… I definitely could have been like Odd. Oh man…_ I thought.

"What do you mean the song? I don't understand," Jeremy said, confused.

"Oh no! I think that's the song Odd downloaded from the web yesterday," Ulrich said.

"Must have been," I nodded, agreeing.

"Xana's using the media for maximum coverage," Jeremy said.

" _He's formatted the song and now he's spreading it all over,"_ Yumi said.

"A deadly melody," Jeremy fretted.

Ulrich put his hands on his hips. "Considering what it did to Odd, we'd better deactivate the tower. Send Yumi as soon as she gets here."

Yumi ended the call. Her window and number disappeared from the screen.

Ulrich and I nodded. We looked at each other and ran to the opened freight elevator. We went inside. I pressed the red button to go down. The freight elevator's doors closed and down we went.

 **Inside the scanner room**

The freight elevator's doors opened. We ran to our respective scanners, Ulrich took the left hand scanner and I took the middle scanner. We walked to them.

" _I'm sending you and Lila north to the mountains,"_ Jeremy informed.

We got in our respective scanners and the scanners doors closed. I closed my eyes.

" _Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Lila."_ The scanner started to hum and spin.

" _Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Lila."_ The scanner continued humming and spinning.

" _Virtualization!"_ A bright light and wind engulfed the scanner. It billowed my hair and lifted my time machine necklace lightly. I'm virtualized to the mountain sector.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

Ulrich and I opened our eyes. We were virtualized to the mountain sector and fell down to the ground. We soon landed safely in a crouch position. The small mountain we were standing on connected to a path, that almost looked like a small bridge. Aelita made her way over to us.

"Ulrich, Lila!" she exclaimed. She reached us.

"We've got to get to the activated tower fast," Ulrich told her.

 _ **He's right. We need to be quick about this. For Odd's sake,**_ Mary told me.

 _Understood,_ I said.

Aelita pointed to the pulsations. "Over there you see?" she asked. We started running along the path.

 _Mary if we run into trouble we may need to activate the magic bomb spell,_ I told Mary.

 _ **Don't worry. I'll be prepared.**_

We continued running along the path, the pulsations getting stronger and stronger. We soon reached the end of it then made a turn. We continued following the pulsations with Ulrich leading us. We passed by a mountain.

We kept running and continued to pass by more mountains. We started running along the path of a long bridge. The pulsations leading to the tower the path that after it, seems to have some floating obstacles for us to reach the tower.

"There it is," Aelita pointed.

Ulrich looked around.

"No monsters anywhere," he noticed. "That's suspicious."

"It is," I agreed.

One Blok came up from the side of the mountainous path. It put its metallic feet on the ground.

"Ah there you are," Ulrich said, and readied himself to unsheathe his katana blade.

Aelita shielded herself with her arms, covering her face but then two more of Xana's Bloks started to surround us. I took my sword out of its sheath. Aelita went by Ulrich and me.

"Aelita take cover some where," Ulrich told her. She nodded and started running to a path behind us. I heard her yelp and land somewhere else.

The Bloks started firing at us. Ulrich and I ran in different directions at the Bloks, our blades gripped tightly in our hands. The Blok targeted me and fired its laser. I jumped in the air.

"Ignesco!" I shouted. My amulet glowed and my sword ignited in fire. I sent a single small flame to the Blok and it flew at the creature. I heard an explosion meaning Ulrich had just defeated one of his Bloks. The flame flew at the Blok, then engulfed it. The monster exploded in the flame.

I fell to the ground in a roll. I caught myself but the remaining Blok turned its laser on me. Ulrich super sprinted over to me and it, but then the monster decided to fire at Ulrich. It fired its blue ice laser at him, freezing him.

"Ulrich!" I heard Aelita exclaim.

" _Ulrich. You're out of bounds for three minutes. Lila you lost 20 life points with your spell but take care of that Blok."_

"Right," I said. I gripped my sword and ran to the Blok. I plunged it into its target eye. The Blok spun its head and short circuited, I took my weapon out of it then jumped back. The Blok exploded into pieces.

"What about Ulrich?" I asked, and sheathed my sword.

" _He'll be fine. Hurry up to Aelita. Yumi is on her way."_

"Okay," I nodded.

I started running over to the path where I saw Aelita went. I continued running on it then got to the edge. Seeing her below, I jumped down and landed on the ground.

The two of us started running but then we heard another Blok coming towards us. I looked at it and started to unsheathe my blade. Aelita started to back away. I was too slow however as the Blok started firing its lasers at Aelita and me. Aelita yelped, thankfully however, Yumi arrived in time to block the incoming lasers with her opened Tessen Fan.

She put her hand behind her, gesturing for us to move back.

"Stay behind me you two, I'll handle this. Lila protect her if I miss," Yumi told me. A new Blok started walking over to us, its metallic legs moving towards its friend. It grouped up with it.

"Right," I nodded. I took my sword out of its sheath. Yumi put her weapon in front of her.

"How much longer Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

" _He's coming."_

"Go!" Ulrich exclaimed, and super sprinted down to us. He stabbed the Blok's target eye, and it exploded. He ran over to us and gripped his blade in front of his face.

"Good to see you," Ulrich said.

" _Better stay alert. Two more Bloks are on their way."_

"That one is yours Yumi, Lila," Ulrich said.

"Actually, Yumi can handle it," I offered.

"Thanks," Yumi said. The Blok fired at her and she used her Tessen Fan to reflect the laser. It flew back to the Blok and hit its target eye, it exploded.

" _Well done."_

Ulrich looked up, "Jeremy do you read me?" he asked.

Aelita started backing up again and a Blok fired at Ulrich. He used his blade to reflect the laser. The other Blok fired at me and I did the same.

"Jeremy, is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

Yumi started spinning her weapon with her hands. She was able to block another incoming laser.

"You three head to the tower," Ulrich told us.

"You're crazy. You'll never make it alone," Yumi fretted.

"Who said I would be alone?" Ulrich asked.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich exclaimed. He started running around a Blok, his yellow trail forming into a triangle, while creating two clones. I sheath my weapon, Yumi put her Tessen Fan away. We caught up with Aelita who backed away earlier, then the three of us started running along the path.

We continued running along the path and made another turn. We passed by a mountain again, Aelita yelped and was hit by a laser. She fell to the ground next to Yumi and me, her upper body shocking.

"Aelita!" the two of us exclaimed. Aelita's body stopped shocking. She tried to get up but we see a Blok making its way toward us.

"I've got this!" I exclaimed. I took my sword out and shouted:

"Ignesco!" My amulet glowed and my sword ignited with fire. I swung my sword, letting the crescent flame fly at its target. It flew at it and soon engulfed it, the Blok exploded in the flame.

I put my sword away.

"Nice one," Yumi complimented. She put her Tessen Fan away.

"Thanks," I nodded.

Aelita, Yumi, and I started running again.

 _ **Be careful. That attack just cost you another 20 life points. You can only handle one or two more attacks,**_ Mary surmised.

 _I know, hopefully that's the last of them_ , I said.

We kept on running down the path for a little while. We soon reached the end of it, and ran over to the edge where there are these floating platforms. We gasped at the sight of them.

We started to leap onto the first one. We landed and Aelita leapt onto the next floating platform. Yumi and I waited for it to go up, as it did Aelita continued to leap onto another one. The platform floated up, so Yumi and I jumped off the one we were just on.

The third platform Aelita is on is higher. Yumi and I wait for it to go down, as it does Aelita jumps onto the next one. We jump down to the one Aelita was just on. Aelita starts running. With the platform moving away, Yumi and I make the jump. However we miss it then start falling. We yell on our way down, barely able to see the platform's edge.

"Yumi, Lila!" Aelita exclaimed.

We continue falling. Yumi and I barely grab onto the edge of the platform with our hands. While I have both of my hands on the edge, Yumi only has one. We Aelita go over to look at us from her platform.

"No Aelita don't worry about us," Yumi told her.

"Go on," I urged her.

Aelita nodded and ran ahead. From here we can see her run back a bit, then she runs. She continued running and leaped high into the air. She landed on one platform, then jumped again. She was in the air, and soon made her way to where the activated tower was. She landed on the ground, and ran into the tower. She phased into the tower's "doorway."

 _ **Not much longer. Just hang on a bit,**_ Mary told me.

 _I'll try,_ I said. We watched the tower's red aura turn to blue. A big white bubble engulfed everything just in the nick of time, sending us back in time.

 **Earlier the night before**

 **Inside Lila's Room**

I'm back in my room with my pajamas on. It was just after I took my shower.

"I believe you received some texts again," Mary said.

"I'll check them out," I said.

I walked over to my desk and reached it. I grabbed my phone from my desk. I looked at the device then checked my messages. Odd and Ulrich texted me again.

Odd: _You okay? Ulrich mentioned you didn't get affected by the song._

I texted him back. _I was just lucky. My mp3 died before it could start affecting me._

 _Although Mary is really responsible for protecting me against the song,_ I thought.

I checked Ulrich's message.

 _Odd's still playing that dumb song after all of this. But… I'll let it slide this time. I think I prefer to study here rather than Jeremy's room._

I raise my eyebrow and text him.

 _Why's that?_

… _No reason. Never mind. Anyways gotta study._

I send him a reply.

… _Okay then. Good luck again._

I put my phone back on the desk. I go over to Mary who is still sitting on my bed. I reach my bed and sit on it, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"I was really lucky you were able to protect me," I replied. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

I decide to grab the mp3 player. I look up some of the songs unrelated to the Subsonics, along with the song Glad when you're bad. As a precaution, even though I know Xana never really repeats an attack, I delete them.

"So you're okay with having only to listen to the Subsonics?" Mary asked me, letting go of my shoulder.

I nodded.

"I am. Besides they'll probably be the only band I'll really like."

 _Plus I really don't want to be reminded of… well killer music I guess you could call it. I was really worried about Odd,_ I thought.

* * *

Author's Note: The diary entry for this chapter has been updated for continuity purposes. I hope all of you enjoyed Killer Music and how Lila got to have her mp3 player. I realize I do not update the filler saga often. Since the main fanfiction is in season 3 I am going to do my best to complete the filler saga by the end of the month. Reason being is that I would like to have moments in season 3 where I could put a flashback from one of these filler chapters.

* * *

I may update Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey with a happy announcement before its usual update schedule. If you haven't already placed the main fanfiction on alerts, I would highly appreciate it if you do so you can stay up to date.

* * *

Until the next one!

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	8. Frontier

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

 _Frontier_

* * *

 **By the vending machines**

 **POV Lila's**

Yumi walked over to us, she saw that Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd were a bit tired but I had managed to get a good night's sleep, even with the studying that I did. We were all hanging out at the vending machines area, Jeremy had a cup in his hand.

"Hi guys," Yumi greeted, and was a few feet away from us. She carried her bag with her. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one who slept late. What were you guys doing, studying?" she asks.

Ulrich pulled his short sleeved shirt to the side, revealing a game boy attached to his other shirt.

"Not exactly. Textrice annihilator till three in the morning," he explained.

"I should have guessed it was something like that. Nice going," Yumi said.

"Thanks, how'd you know I won?" Ulrich asked.

"How are you Lila, and you Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I'm good thanks, managed to get a good night's sleep after studying a bit," I replied.

"That's good," Yumi nodded.

Jeremy had his eyes closed, and responded to her. "Me? I didn't sleep even a wink. I've got an awful lot on my mind."

Ulrich looked forward, looking at Jeremy from behind.

"Oh yeah? The usual worries about materializing Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"No - no. Well yes, actually… but there's a lot more to it than that," Jeremy replied.

"Such as?" I asked.

Jeremy was about to give me an answer, but then the bells rung signaling it was time for class.

"I'm off," Jeremy said, and grabbed his messenger bag by the handle.

"Nothing like a little math class to wake me up!" he exclaimed, and took off running. He left the four of us confused as we watched him running to the classroom. Yumi looked at Ulrich, and then at me. I shrugged, unsure what that was about. Yumi and Ulrich both looked at Jeremy, Odd remained quiet.

 **Afterwards**

 **Mrs. Meyer's class**

Mrs. Meyer was writing on the blackboard, giving us a lecture.

"I'll begin with this since it's a bit complicated," she said, and started writing with her chalk.

Ulrich and Odd were sitting next to each other, I was sitting next to Ulrich. Jeremy was ahead of me, his hand on his cheek and his were closed again.

 _Something is up,_ I thought.

"Hey Jeremy," Ulrich said.

Jeremy looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's going on with Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Well last night… we - we had a bit of a fight," Jeremy revealed.

"You did? What was it about?" I asked, concerned.

Mrs. Meyer continued talking while writing on the board but we weren't paying much attention.

Jeremy sighed.

"... Nothing. It was on the account of me," he started to explain, then looked at the three of us directly. "I yelled at her and I think she got mad." He stared at us for a few seconds.

"You guys… I really have to go," Jeremy told us.

Odd started snoring - it seemed he had fallen asleep during class.

"Where to? The boys room?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course not," Jeremy responded. "Lyoko."

My eyes widened, surprised by Jeremy's answer.

"What?!" Ulrich exclaimed, loud enough for Mrs. Meyer to hear him. She stopped writing on the blackboard, and looked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Repeat what I just said," Mrs. Meyer said.

We looked at her and the rest of our classmates were looking at us. Mrs. Meyer looked over at Odd.

"Odd, go on help him," she said. I looked at his desk, not only had Odd fallen asleep but he drooled on it as well.

 _Oh Odd…_ I thought. _That is so gross,_ I thought.

A lot of the students started laughing.

 **Later**

 **Under the arches**

Jeremy told Yumi about the idea he had. Crazy… but sweet in a way. At least I knew my parents were willing to make up when they had arguments.

"What? No way," Yumi told him, her arms crossed. She wasn't looking at us.

"Not for very long, just for an hour," Jeremy said.

"I could go at lunch time," he suggested.

Yumi looked at us, her eyes meeting us even though she was still facing forward.

"But that's not the problem Jeremy. The problem is the Supercalculator. You're the only one who can use it," Yumi said.

"She does have a point," I agreed.

 _I may know a few of its programs, and how to start it up… but that's about it. Also, it's Supercomputer not Supercalulator. Although I guess they mean the same thing in retrospect,_ I thought.

"Yeah but once you get the idea, it's not complicated. I can launch a simply by transfer program and explain the procedures to you," Jeremy said.

"It doesn't feel right, I'm sorry Jeremy," Yumi said.

Jeremy held his hands together. "Yumi, I had an argument with Aelita and want to apologize to her in person."

 _My parents first meeting… wait… why didn't dad tell me anything about this?_ I thought, confused.

A jet passed by us, we could see the streaks of smoke in the sky that was coming from its engines. We looked back at Yumi.

Yumi turned to us, she put her hands on her hips.

"What if Xana attacks while you're there?" she asked.

"Then we just have to bring him back in immediately and take

his place on Lyoko," Odd replied.

He looked at Ulrich. "Anyway, Xana has been pretty quiet lately."

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and myself then look at Yumi who turns away from us again. Her hands still on her hips.

"Hmm…" she trailed off.

 **Inside the scanner room**

Yumi and Jeremy were talking in the lab, but soon Jeremy arrived on the freight elevator. The doors opened. Odd and Ulrich put their hands behind them, while they greeted Jeremy with a smile. I was standing next to the opened scanner doors.

"Your scanner is waiting sir," Odd said, he and Ulrich bowing out of the way. Allowing Jeremy to see.

Jeremy walked up to the scanner, he seemed intimidated.

"You know Jeremy," I said, and he looked at me.

"It's okay to be scared. Honestly."

"Thanks…" Jeremy trailed off. I nodded and stepped aside. He walked a bit closer.

"Okay be brave Jeremy," he whispered. Odd smiled at that.

Jeremy stepped into the scanner and the doors started closing. Jeremy looked around in the scanner.

"Have a good trip," Ulrich said, his hands in his pockets.

The scanner's doors closed. Odd, Ulrich, and I went over to the floor. We sat down.

" _I'm starting the transfer now,"_ Yumi spoke, over the intercom.

" _Go."_

The scanner started to make a noise. It continued to rattle a bit… this wasn't good.

 _Something's wrong!_ I thought, concerned. Odd, Ulrich, and I got up from the floor.

The scanner continued making a noise. The scanner's doors reopened, smoke releasing from within.

The smoke started clearing up, and revealed an emptied scanner, we gasped not seeing Jeremy there. The smoke cleared up altogether.

 _Jeremy… what happened to you? That rattling wasn't good… and the smoke from the scanner is something we haven't seen in a while. It rarely happens but I always thought it was a strange scanner feature… Hopefully Aelita can tell us what just happened,_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

All of us are hovered around with Yumi who was sitting on Jeremy's chair. Aelita's window was up and running.

" _I just scanned the data chain. Yumi made a data capture error that blocked the system,_ " Aelita explained.

Yumi gasped, her hand next to her chin. Ulrich placed his hand on her wrist.

" _Which means the memory used for transfers was deactivated at the worst time,"_ Aelita continued to explain.

"But… where is he?" Yumi asked.

" _He wasn't transferred to Lyoko, and he didn't come back to you. So he's… he's out there and locked somewhere between us,"_ Aelita replied.

 _Like a virtual limbo…_ I thought, concerned.

We looked at her with concern for Jeremy.

" _Don't worry. He's okay,"_ Aelita told us. Yumi and Odd gasped at that.

"Are you in contact with him?" Ulrich asked.

" _Yes. Well… let's say I think what he thinks. It's as if he were part of my mind,"_ Aelita replied.

"How strange…" I trailed off.

"It is. Can we get him back?" Yumi asked.

" _Yes. Jeremy says we have to recover memory in the four passage towers and redirect it to the three scanners to complete the transfer."_

We looked at her, still worried.

" _But it's going to take time,"_ she said. We looked at each other, Yumi having a more concerned look than I do. And I'm pretty worried about why I was never told about this. We looked back at Aelita.

"Well that's a hopeful sign, how much time?" Ulrich asked.

" _Well the time to go to each one of the regions and do all the necessary manipulations, and reinitialize the system, according to Jeremy: one of your afternoons."_

"That means there's no time to lose," Ulrich said.

"Stay safe," I said.

" _I will,"_ Aelita said, and her window disappeared from the main screen. All of us could see Aelita's yellow arrow moving along a path.

"Thank you Aelita," Yumi said.

"Look Yumi, it wasn't your fault. Jeremy's the only one who could run the computer without it breaking down," Ulrich reminded.

"Yeah, this could have happened to any one of us," I said.

"True and yes I know but the big problem is as long as Jeremy's in limbo, we can't go to Lyoko and if Xana attacks-" Yumi fretted, and Odd interrupted her.

"Don't sweat it Yumi. Aelita is going to get Jeremy home soon, I'm positive," Odd said. She closed her eyes, she made a fist, frustrated. She then opened her eyes.

"Xana won't have time to do anything," Odd said.

"Yeah he's right," I agreed.

Yumi turned Jeremy's chair and looked at Ulrich. "You'd better go back to school. If we're all absent, they'll get suspicious. I'll stay here just in case."

"Right. Good idea," I nodded.

 **In Mrs. Hertz's class**

"Herb," Mrs. Hertz called out.

"Present," Herb said.

"Valerie," Mrs. Hertz continued to call out.

"Here," Valerie said.

"Jeremy?" Mrs. Hertz asked. He didn't respond since he wasn't here.

She looked to us.

"Jeremy isn't here?" she asked.

Odd rubbed his hand nervously. "Uh…" he trails off.

Mrs. Hertz gave us a serious look.

"He's uh - in the infirmary ma'am. Trying to get unblocked?" Odd asked. Ulrich grinned nervously, while I simply remained quiet and nodded.

"Not surprising, you children eat much too quickly. Now for Chemistry," Mrs. Hertz said, and started to flip through her book to get to the right page. She started speaking.

I looked down at my beige backpack. The same one I've had since day one. I unzipped it and grabbed my book from it, then placed it on the table. I'm sitting next to Odd, with Ulrich on the other side. Thankfully we're all sitting next to each other.

Sissi looked at us. "Hey what kind of no good are you creeps up to now?" she asked. She smiled at Ulrich and batted her eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Seriously Sissi, do you expect a good response from one of us after calling us creeps?_ I thought.

"No one of your business," Ulrich replied. I smiled at that.

"Well with that kind of answer, now I'm sure you're up to no good," Sissi said.

"Can't fool you Sissi, well actually Jeremy is working on a new project for making worms intelligent," Odd said.

I raised my eyebrow.

 _Where's he going with this?_ I thought, confused.

"Huh?" Sissi asked, surprised.

"That's right. And he'd liked to test it on you," Odd grinned, then laughed. Ulrich smiled and started laughing too. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I have to admit that was a good one.

Sissi turned away from us and crossed her arms.

"Alright quiet down," Mrs. Hertz requested, since Odd and Ulrich were still laughing.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

The freight elevator's doors opened. Ulrich, Odd, and I ran inside. We ran over to Yumi and then gathered around her. I took my backpack off and placed it next to hers.

"How are you doing Yumi? Let me see," Ulrich said. She has the headset earpiece on, the mic part having already been adjusted.

"How's it going?" Odd asked. We looked at the main screen that shows Aelita just exiting a tower.

"Aelita just left the second tower. Two to go," Yumi replies.

"That's good," I nodded.

"Yeah but things are going almost _too_ well," Yumi said.

" _I'm heading for the forest,"_ Aelita informed.

We watched Aelita start to change sectors.

"Hey Yumi, you oughta relax a little bit. Aelita will be finished soon. Why don't you take your mind off it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah we're not missing class, we're supposed to be in the library," Odd replied.

Yumi looked at us. "Okay," she said. She grabbed her bag in one hand, and walked to the still opened freight elevator. She went in then pressed the red button to go up.

"I'll see you guys later," Yumi said, and the freight elevator's doors closed.

Once they were, Ulrich looked at me.

"Do you want to sit in the chair?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks. Go for it," I replied. Ulrich nodded and went to sit in

Jeremy's chair.

He grabbed the headset earpiece and put it on, he adjusted the mic part.

"Aelita, I'm replacing Yumi. Do you read me?" Ulrich asked.

" _Yes loud and clear Ulrich. I'm almost at the third tower,"_ Aelita replied. Odd went to sit against the wall and he sat on the floor.

Aelita's arrow started moving along a path, now that she was in the forest sector. It started moving quickly indicating she was running.

"How's Jeremy doing Aelita?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, is he okay?" Ulrich asked.

" _A little worried but yeah he's okay,"_ Aelita answered.

Aelita's arrow stopped.

" _Uh oh trouble,"_ she said.

We heard lasers being shot at her and on the screen it shows her hiding behind a tree. There's a small red circle, with some data, indicating a monster attacking her. There was an alarm going off.

 _Not good!_ I thought.

"Odd, we've got a problem here," Ulrich said. Odd got up from the floor and he walked over to us.

"Aelita, I get the feeling you're not alone out there," Ulrich said.

" _You're right Ulrich. I'm not."_

We saw three more enemy symbols, meaning monsters were moving in on Aelita.

"Watch out Aelita, better run! Three more monsters coming, hurry up!" Ulrich exclaimed.

We watched Aelita's arrow move from behind the tree, she started

running along a wavy path. Aelita's arrow seemed to jump down onto another path with the enemy symbols still following behind her.

Two more enemies started to make their way, they were in front of her but she hadn't gotten to that point yet, so they're about to blind side her.

"Aelita watch out, in front of you!" I exclaimed.

The monster's arrows stopped and so did Aelita, while behind her the other three monsters were still in pursuit. She was surrounded. Ulrich, Odd, and I gasped in concern.

"Aelita, on your left there's a platform," Ulrich told her. She spotted the platform and her arrow started moving again. We heard lasers being fired and she started moving, her arrow going to the platform she was heading to.

 _It's nice that the arrow indicates it's her,_ I thought.

She reached the platform but the Kankerlats were really close now. They fired at her but thankfully all of the lasers seemed to missed since we can see Aelita's arrow moving along the path that leads to the tower.

"Well done, Jeremy would be proud of you," Ulrich complimented.

Aelita continued along the path.

"He really would be," I said.

" _I'll get you connected,"_ Aelita said. We could see her entering the tower and soon a window with a gold - yellowish bar loads. It was at 75%.

"That's three down. What do we do now? Should we tell Yumi?" Odd asked.

"No, let's leave poor Yumi alone. We haven't needed her up till now," Ulrich replied.

I nodded, agreeing with him. I just hope Yumi doesn't blame herself too much, this honestly could have happened to any one of us. Even me.

 **Afterwards**

Aelita just exited a tower having entered the mountain sector. We saw her running along a path.

" _I'm in the mountain region. Just one more tower to go,"_ Aelita informed.

For some reason Aelita stopped running.

"Why is she stopping?" Odd asked.

"Not sure," I replied.

" _Ulrich, I'm at the tower but it's being guarded by two Bloks. Xana has gotten the message,"_ Aelita told us.

We gasped at that. Aelita's in trouble… and we can't reach her.

 _There has to be a way. If only I had time to bring Mary today…_ I trailed off.

"There's no way you could get through?" Ulrich asked.

" _No. None. If I can't transfer the memory from the tower we'll lose Jeremy for good…"_ she trailed off.

"There has to be some sort of way Aelita," I said.

" _Wait, Jeremy says there may be a way retrieving memory elsewhere,"_ Aelita said. Her window popped up, she looked down, her brown eyes sort of saddened.

"But where? In another tower, another computer?" Ulrich asked.

" _Another tower is impossible and Jeremy is convinced another computer's external power wouldn't be enough to operate the three scanners."_

"What about one?" Ulrich suggested.

" _Just one scanner? I'll check with him."_

"But why only one?" Odd asked.

Ulrich looked at him.

"To bring Jeremy back all _three_ scanners are needed," Odd reminded.

"Think it over Odd, if one of us succeed in getting transferred to Lyoko, Aelita will be able to get to the tower," Ulrich explained.

"He's right. The sooner the better too, so if it's okay with you guys I'll go in," I suggested.

Odd and Ulrich nodded.

" _Ulrich, Odd, Lila,"_ Aelita spoke up. We looked at her on her window screen.

" _I've got a problem. It's becoming harder and harder for me to contact Jeremy."_

A window popped up with Jeremy's digital avatar, it showed a red exclamation point along with an alarm. From his feet, the digital avatar started to become less and less green. There's Jeremy's ID picture on the side of it, with his life points on the side of it. A little wave which almost looks like a heart monitor is beneath it.

" _He's starting to delete himself,"_ Aelita explained.

"Huh?! What do you mean Aelita?" Ulrich asked, concerned.

I looked at Jeremy's deletion progress with concern.

" _I mean he's disappearing. The computer is confusing him with an outdated file. We've got to bring him back as soon as possible,_ " Aelita replied.

The exclamation point was still there and the alarm was still going off.

"Okay, we have no choice," Ulrich said.

Ulrich took his cell phone out. He dialed Yumi on speed dial.

He put his cell phone to his ear and it started to ring. Yumi seemed to have answered it because then Ulrich started to tell her about the situation.

It's been a little while since we heard from Yumi. I heard game noises coming from Odd's game boy he was playing with. Thankfully Aelita told Ulrich how to minimize everything but her window, so we can see her and Jeremy's deletion progress when we need to. I had texted Mary letting her know about the situation and I told her I would keep her updated, but that there probably wouldn't be a chance for her to go to Lyoko this time. She understood.

"I wish Yumi would hurry up," Ulrich said.

"I know it is strange she hasn't called back," I said.

Ulrich got an idea then took out his cell phone. He dialed Yumi's number on speed dial then put it to his ear. It seemed Yumi answered.

"What's taking you so long-" Ulrich started but there was a short pause.

"What?!" Ulrich exclaimed. Odd and I looked at Ulrich, Odd stopped playing his gameboy.

There was another short pause and then Ulrich ended the call.

"Yumi got caught, she's in the principal's office and she's got the computer with her," Ulrich informed, looking at us.

"We're done for now," Odd said, and got up. We walked over to Ulrich. Odd put his arm against Jeremy's chair. I went to the other free side of it.

"There's absolutely nothing we could do," Odd said.

"We have to figure something out…" I trailed off.

Ulrich remained quiet for a bit.

"Well… unless…." he trailed off. Odd and I raised our eyebrows.

 **Afterwards**

Odd and I were watching Aelita who was still hiding from the Bloks. He had put on the headset earpiece on earlier, and adjusted the mic part. Suddenly the Bloks' arrows started moving away from the tower.

"Watch out Aelita!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita gasped and we saw her running away from the Bloks which were in pursuit. They got closer to her but she sped up. She continued running along the path and jumped over an empty chasm like spot. She landed safely but so did the Bloks, which had no problem jumping over surprisingly. We saw Aelita's arrow continuing to run along the path until she leaped into the air and got to the other side. But she stopped, which meant she probably tripped on her.

One of the Bloks attempted to make that large jump and then it fell. Aelita and the single Blok remained.

"One down, not bad Aelita," I said.

"Yeah, the others are coming. Just hang in there Aelita," Odd said.

The freight elevator's doors opened.

"If that's all you think you could say, then don't say anything. For the time being I've got a computer to connect, so save it huh?" Yumi asked, holding Jeremy's laptop. I looked at them. Ulrich seemed… down and Yumi seemed angry.

 _What exactly happened between them?_ I thought, confused.

Yumi walked over to the holosphere. She managed to plug a few wires from the floor to Jeremy's laptop. She laid down against the holosphere display case and started typing on Jeremy's laptop. Ulrich walked over to us, and soon reached us.

"Well Odd, Lila, how's Aelita doing?" Ulrich asked. The window showing Jeremy's deletion progress was brought up again.

"Pretty good until now, fortunately, she's a lot faster than you," Odd replied.

"The issue is she's losing contact with Jeremy," I said.

"Lila, head to the scanners. Yumi will start up the process once she's finished," Ulrich said.

"Right. Ulrich… is everything okay with you two?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it if it's all the same to you," Ulrich replied.

I nodded. I didn't want to press further so I started running to the freight elevator.

"Ulrich," Odd said. I couldn't hear what Odd and Ulrich were talking about since they were whispering, but it made Odd chuckle. I got inside the freight elevator and pressed the red button to go down. The doors closed and down I went.

 **Inside the scanner room**

The freight elevator's doors opened, and I started running inside the scanner room. I ran to the middle scanner and then stepped into the scanner, its doors closed. I closed my eyes from the light.

" _Transfer: Lila,"_ Yumi started. She seemed hesitant.

" _Well go on hurry up,"_ Odd urged.

" _You can do it Yumi,"_ Ulrich said.

" _Lila?"_ Yumi asked.

"Yumi I know you can do this," I said, my eyes still close.

" _Go."_

The scanner started humming but then it stopped. I opened my eyes, confused.

" _Not enough memory. We came so close but it's just not enough. We need another ten bites."_

" _Hey Odd, your game boy,"_ Ulrich suggested.

" _Right, I was thinking the same thing,"_ Odd said.

A few seconds later, Yumi spoke up.

" _Transfer Lila."_ I closed my eyes. The scanner started humming.

" _Scanner: Lila."_ The scanner started spinning, and continued to hum.

" _Hurry up!"_ Yumi exclaimed.

 _Something's wrong!_ I thought, worried for Aelita.

" _Virtualization!"_

A bright light and wind engulfed me. It billowed my hair and my lifted my time machine necklace lightly. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

I opened my eyes, my vision returned and I heard lasers being charged. Getting my staff out of its sheath, I soon landed on the ground. Aelita had bent down out of fear, but now I exclaimed:

"Fire Bolt!"

My amulet glowed and I swung my fire bolt with force, it flew out of my staff and to the Blok on the right hand. It was hit by that Blok and then the Blok fell all the way to the digital sea. Spiraling light coming from it. The other Blok released its laser but I used the sharp end of my staff to shield Aelita from it, letting the laser be reflected back to the monster. The laser flew to the target eye and hit it, the Blok exploded into pieces. Those disappeared.

Aelita looked up at me and I put my staff back in its sheath.

"Lila," she said, relieved.

I looked up. "Ulrich, Odd, how did you figure it out?"

" _A lot of the credit should go to Textrice Annihilator. Ulrich and I had the same idea,"_ Odd replied.

I helped Aelita from the ground.

"Good one. Well, ready to go save Jeremy?" I asked.

"I am," Aelita replied, nodding.

Aelita ran along the path and leaped over the large space again. She continued running until she eventually reached the tower, phasing into its "doorway." Shortly after, Yumi spoke up.

" _We did it. We've retrieved the scanners' memory,"_ she informed.

I sighed in relief.

 _Jeremy is finally coming home,_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the scanner room**

Odd, Yumi, myself, and Ulrich waited for Jeremy who should be arriving in the middle scanner any second now. It continued to make noise, I saw Yumi's hands shake with anticipation. The scanner's doors opened, smoke once again, being released from within the scanner. The smoked cleared, and revealed Jeremy on the floor passed out. His mouth opened. We gasped.

"Jeremy!" the three of us exclaimed, and ran up to him.

 **Later at night**

 **In Jeremy's Room**

We watched Jeremy sleeping, his head rested on a pillow, and my backpack still on me since I didn't have time to go back to my room yet. But secretly I did tell Mary the good news on the way here. Jeremy groaned, and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked.

He got up from the pillow and looked at us.

"It was… it was…" Jeremy trailed off, and Yumi made a fist, worried again.

"FANTASTIC!" Jeremy shouted happily. We cheered for him.

Yumi and Odd sat down at Jeremy's sides. Ulrich and I were still standing.

"Your crazy idea to go to Lyoko, gave us a real scare," Yumi mentioned.

"That's for sure," I nodded, agreeing.

Ulrich rubbed his head, nervously and smiled nervously too. We looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry, but I've really got to go. I promised Sissi," Ulrich said.

"What are you? Her slave?" Odd asked. "With that down payment you gave her, she should leave you alone tonight." He then looked away from us and I raised my eyebrow. Yumi looked at him and got up.

"Down payment? What's all this about Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Odd whistled nonchalantly.

"No-nothing," Ulrich stammered. He waved to us.

"See you later!" he exclaimed, and rushed to the door. He swung it open, and ran out just as quickly.

"Wait I want an explanation! Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, catch you some time!" Ulrich exclaimed back, from within the hall.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Lila's Room**

I closed the door behind me, and I put my backpack on the floor.

Mary was waiting for me, with the light on in my room. Thankfully Jim hasn't done his rounds yet.

"You look like you had an eventful day," Mary told me.

"I did. I'll tell you about it after I change into my pajamas," I said.

Shortly after I changed into my pajamas, Mary having given me some privacy to do so. Now we're on the bed and I ended the details of what went down today.

"Well, I'm glad Jeremy is alright. That he's home safe," Mary said.

"I am too," I nodded. I still can't help but feel bad for Yumi. It was a mistake yes… but I truly think she'll be okay and won't put any blame on herself.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at Mary. "Well… I do think even though the mistake Yumi made happened to her and could have happened to the others, and even me, we should all have Jeremy teach us some lessons on how to use the super computer properly one day soon. Just so we're prepared if something like this were to ever happen again."

Mary nodded.

"I agree. That's a good idea. Who knows it may happen in the future," she said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I've finally revealed the color of Lila's backpack. Why did I take so long to do so? I never really knew what color Lila would have but I knew she wouldn't have had a colorful one. Or something that made her stand out, so beige was the winner!

I always pictured when Lila mentioned Jeremy teaching lessons to her and the lyoko warriors, she was referring to the episode Crash Course.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	9. The Robots

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.

* * *

This chapter was written by me. I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

 _The Robots_

* * *

 **Mrs. Hertz's Class**

 **POV Lila's**

All of us were in Mrs. Hertz's class. Odd and Ulrich were sitting together. I was sitting next to Jeremy. She was using a drill to penetrate some metal, part of the demonstration she was showing us. The drill made a few noises and then Mrs. Hertz wiped her forehead, tired from this activity.

"As I'm sure you noticed," Mrs. Hertz started, then grabbed a sheet of metal, "the sheet of titanium is much stronger than steel which is why it is used by NASA for constructing its space shuttles."

"You should have used it for your robot," Nicholas said to Herb, just loud enough for Mrs. Hertz and some of us close to hear them.

"I'm afraid this alloy, would be a bit out of your budget range Herb," Mrs. Hertz said. Nicholas put his hands on his cheeks, he seemed a bit down.

"But since your friend brought up the subject, let me remind you that the robot competition is scheduled for this afternoon. I hope you've all finished your models," Mrs. Hertz said. Ulrich looked at Jeremy and me.

"Are yours ready you two?" he asked.

Jeremy gave him a thumbs up.

"I'd rather be a spectator than a participant," I replied. Ulrich nodded understandingly.

 **Afterwards**

 **In Jeremy's room**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I watched Jeremy used a controller which made robot Kiwi walk forward. I smiled at that… my father is pretty great.

"I'd like you to meet Kiwi 2," Jeremy said.

Yumi awed in amazement and Odd chuckled happily.

Aelita's window was opened, she put her hand on her cheek and then batted her eyes a bit, and giggled happily. She then let go of her cheek. Jeremy used the controller to guide Kiwi 2 to Kiwi who was backing up. The poor doggie seemed to be scared and probably confused at the same time.

Kiwi backed up to behind Odd's legs.

"That's cool, Kiwi's got a playmate," Odd said. Kiwi ran in a different and barked, whining a bit. He was definitely scared.

 _Poor thing, too bad Kiwi can't understand what's going on,_ I thought.

" _He's as cute as the original,"_ Aelita complimented. " _Congratulations."_

"Yeah. How's the nice little robot?" Odd asked, Kiwi 2. He bent down. "You want a bolt or a nut?"

Kiwi 2 walked over to Odd and peed on his pants. Odd looked confused and I tried to refrain from laughing. Kiwi 2 kicked his paw against the floor, before walking back to Jeremy. It seemed there was a function where Kiwi 2 had some of his own mobility.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to take him out. He needs an oil change every day," Jeremy mentioned.

Ulrich and Yumi laughed a bit, Yumi trying to contain some of her laughter with her hand on covering her mouth. This caused me to giggle slightly. It was a funny situation. We heard the bells rung in the distance.

"Hey it's time," Ulrich said, and made a fist. "We're bound for glory guys," he said, then raised his fist in the air.

Odd started walking to the door and I took off my backpack, putting it on Jeremy's bed. No time to bring it to my room.

 _I should really go and get Mary but I'll let her know how it goes afterwards,_ I thought.

Jeremy picked Kiwi 2 up.

"See you later Aelita, call us if you see or hear anything suspicious on Lyoko," he said.

" _I promise but I hope Xana gives you enough time to win the contest,"_ Aelita said.

"Me too," I said.

Jeremy started walking towards the door, so I did too. It seemed Odd and Ulrich went ahead, with Yumi holding the door open for us.

"Bye, bye," Yumi said to Aelita, and she walked out of the room. Yumi closed the door behind her.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the gymnasium**

A lot of students were cheering and Jim was holding onto the wired microphone. All of us besides Jeremy and Herb, were sitting on the bleachers.

" _That's right folks, the moment you've all been waiting for. The grand finale. In this corner, Iron Sissi,"_ Jim pointed to a robot made in Sissi's image. A bit hideous looking but equipped with her clothes and headband to match the original.

" _And in this corner, Kiwi 2,"_ Jim turned around to Kiwi 2 and pointed at him. A lot of us cheered for Kiwi 2. Milly and Tamiya were recording the event, since they were given front row seats. They were sitting on a bench in front of Jeremy and Herb.

Jeremy and Herb were both wearing something around their neck to hold their controllers. Jim flung his hand downward, in between the two finalists.

" _Shake hands now,"_ Jim said.

Jeremy offered his hand first and smiled. Herb looked down at it and then at Jeremy. He looked down again and seemed to sigh internally, then the two of them shook each other's hands.

" _Let's roll,"_ Jim said.

Jeremy and Herb backed away from each other.

" _The first to score five baskets is the winner. Let's go!"_

Jim threw the basketball up into the air and a lot of us were cheering now, myself included. The basketball flew down and Kiwi 2 caught with his mouth.

"Kiwi!" Odd shouted, as Jeremy controlled Kiwi 2 to the basketball hoop. Iron Sissi followed him, and Kiwi 2 jumped into the air. He delivered the ball onto the hoop, it circled around a bit before falling in. Kiwi 2 passed the ball over to Iron Sissi. The scoreboard turned to 1 for Jeremy and Kiwi 2.

Ulrich made a fist and a peace sign with his hand.

"Yeah great!" he exclaimed.

Yumi and I high fived, she then high fived Odd.

"Kiwi 1, Sissi zero!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Jeremy can do this, I'm sure of it," I say, rooting my father on.

Iron Sissi managed to get a ball in, making it an even 1 to 1 on the scoreboard. Both Jeremy and Herb are using their controllers' joysticks, trying to chase the other. Iron Sissi dribbled the ball over to the hoop. She jumped in the air, then made the ball go in using one hand, and the ball fell back onto the floor. It was now 2 to 1. Some students were a bit disappointed.

 _Darn… he's trailing behind,_ I thought. I might not know a lot about sports myself, but at least I've been learning about them during my time here at Kadic.

Kiwi 2 managed to grab the ball with his mouth, Jeremy using him to run to the hoop. Iron Sissi followed in pursuit, with Milly filming every second of it. Kiwi 2 used his mouth to let go of the ball into the air, and into the hoop. The side we were on allowed us to see him clearly. It was now 2 to 2 and we cheered for him. The four of us were all cheering him on at once, so it was hard for someone to tell what we were saying.

Jim blew the whistle and the ball went back to him.

" _Time out. One minute for half time,"_ he said.

We went got off the bleachers, and went over to Jeremy who wiped his head. Herb walked behind him, then passed him. Odd put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You're doing great Jeremy, keep it up," Odd said.

"Yeah, don't let up. You've got this," I smiled.

Ulrich was with us too, he nodded. Yumi had decided to stay in the bleachers. But soon we went back to sit down next to her. After the break was over, Jim tossed the ball into the air and it fell to the floor. Iron Sissi managed to catch it with her claw hand. She went to the hoop with Kiwi 2 behind her, but she jumped in the air, getting the ball in eventually. This made the score 3 to 2. Some students cheered.

The ball soon went back to Jim who used his whistle. He then tossed the ball into the air again, and Kiwi 2 caught it with his mouth. Kiwi 2 brought the ball to the hoop. He jumped into the air, getting the ball on the rim which then fell in. It was now 3 to 3. We cheered.

Iron Sissi soon managed to get the ball again. She went to the hoop, jumped in the air and used her other claw hand to drop the ball in. It fell to the floor. Making it 4 to 3.

 _This is going to be close,_ I thought.

Kiwi 2 managed to get the ball with his mouth again. He ran with it and soon leaped over to the hoop to make his shot. THe ball bounced around a bit, but fell in, making it an even 4 to 4. Jeremy panted, I could tell he looked tired. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

The ball was returned to Jim who held it in the palm of his hand. He didn't use the microphone to speak into this time.

"Game ball," Jim said. He tossed the ball way into the air. Kiwi 2 and Iron Sissi went for the ball, both jumping into the air. Kiwi 2 was victorious, he grabbed the ball with his mouth and started running towards the hoop. He continued running with Iron Sissi pursuing him. Kiwi 2 jumped into the air, reaching the small hoop since this one and the other one were sized for the robots. It looked like the ball was about to go in but suddenly… Kiwi 2 exploded! Smoke showing from the broken pieces. My eyes widened, and so did Jeremy's. Kiwi 2's head dropped to the floor, and Iron Sissi managed to grab the ball in all of the confusion. She used her iron claw hand and threw the ball into the hoop. 5 to 4… Jim used his whistled, signaling the end of the game.

He went to grab the wired microphone and spoke into it.

" _Uh well done and thank you to our contestants. The robot contest is over for this year. Remember class 9b - you've got Phys Ed in five minutes,"_ Jim said. Some of the students from that class groaned, and got up. They started walking to get out of the bleachers.

We decided to go over to Jeremy, who sat down on the silver court. He had picked up Kiwi 2's head earlier. Jeremy sighed.

"It's okay Jeremy," Ulrich said. "Don't worry about it."

Yumi sat down with him and I sat down with him on his other side. Yumi put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You can't win all the time," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I mean you did you really well," I said.

"Maybe… but what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"We can show you," Milly replied, holding up her camera. Tamiya was with her, her hands behind her.

"Take a look at this," Milly said, handing the camera over to Jeremy who took it. I looked at it with Jeremy.

In the video, Kiwi 2 was running with the ball in his mouth. Iron Sissi followed behind him, Kiwi 2 jumped up to the hoop, and Milly in video, had zoomed into Iron Sissi's face. Her teeth like mouth opened and a black nut was shot of her mouth. It flew straight to Kiwi 2, then penetrated his body. This is what caused him to explode into pieces.

 _Sissi… I really hope you weren't aware of Herb's plan. This is so uncool,_ I thought.

"So that was it," Jeremy said, he looked back up at Milly and Tamiya.

"He cheated us."

Jeremy handed the camera back to Milly and Tamiya. They walked away.

Jeremy opened his messenger bag and put Kiwi 2's head into it. He closed it, then shouldered his bag onto him. Yumi and I got up from the bench, so did Jeremy.

"Herb, could I see you for a minute?" Jeremy asked, and walked over to Herb, who was talking to Sissi. Seemed Nicholas had left already. Jeremy reached Herb.

"I-" he started to say but then he was interrupted by a loud clashing noise. Students started screaming suddenly, dispersing throughout the gymnasium. We heard footsteps, then a tall robot showed itself. The robot had orange eyes, and a big mouth with sharp teeth.

 _What on Earth… darn it. I knew I should have brought Mary,_ I thought.

The Robot started running for Jeremy which caused Sissi and Herb to scream.

"I'm getting out of here!" Sissi exclaimed. She and Herb ran off, while The Robot managed to grab Jeremy with its arm. It picked Jeremy up, causing Odd to gasp. I was shocked too… I've never seen such a creature before. Ulrich started running for the basketball. He got to it and scooped it up in his hand. He continued to run and threw the basketball at the robot's mouth.

The Robot released its grip of Jeremy and the floor, his messenger bag hitting the wall behind him. Ulrich reached Jeremy, he got him up and swung his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on!" Ulrich exclaimed. We followed after them, and started running too.

We reached the boy's room, Yumi and I having realized we weren't exactly

allowed in here under any circumstances. But two boys, a dark skinned male who was holding his shirt, and a caucasian male were just getting their shirts on. Yumi closed the door behind us, and the caucasian male covered himself with his arms, shy.

Admittedly… this was an awkward situation.

"What are you two doing in here?" The boy who was holding his shirt, asked Yumi and myself. I think his name is Christophe or something. The other boy I'm not sure.

Yumi crossed her arms, and I did my best to look at the ground.

"You've got to get out," Ulrich told them.

Christophe pointed to himself but then we heard footsteps approaching us. The Robot started pounding his fists into the door, dents forming in them, the door started to be forced open. Christophe and the other boy took off running scared so I looked up again.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went to the door, they made sure the robot wouldn't try to force its way through, by having their bodies hold the door closed. Jeremy went on one side to help, I got into the middle. So far it seemed the Robot retreated.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Odd asked.

"Xana," Yumi replied.

"Has to be," I agreed.

"If it's true then Aelita has probably been trying to reach us," Jeremy said. He ran to sit on the bench the boys were sitting on earlier. He opened his messenger bag and got his laptop out. Jeremy opened that up too.

He got a headset earpiece onto his ear, and adjusted the mic part. I'm not sure if it's the same one from the lab or if its a spare. Jeremy started typing.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked. There was a short pause. With headset earpiece on we can't hear Aelita.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Another short pause. "And we've got a humongous robot at school, that's causing total panic wherever it goes."

Yumi had her head against one of the doors, trying to listen for the Robot.

"But how could Xana have ever made a thing like that?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I knew," I replied.

"One thing is for sure, it's _us_ he's after," Ulrich said.

Jeremy looked up at us. "Okay. Ulrich, Yumi, and Lila. You've got to try and neutralize that thing. While Odd and I go to the factory to give Aelita some help."

The four of us nodded. Jeremy closed his laptop and he started to put his laptop in his messenger bag. However, the doors started getting pounded on by the robot again. Ulrich, Yumi, and I backed away while Odd ran over to Jeremy. We looked at them, Jeremy had shouldered his messenger bag already.

"Let's go," Yumi said.

Odd raised his hand up, waving goodbye.

"Good luck you three. Stay in contact," Jeremy said.

"We will. Say hi to Aelita for me," I said. Jeremy nodded. He and Odd took off. Yumi looked at me and then at Ulrich.

"Ready you two?" Yumi asked.

"Ready," Ulrich and I replied in unison. I went to Yumi's side, and Ulrich went to the other side of the door. I hid with Yumi behind some lockers, and we heard the robot breaking through the doors. Ulrich, Yumi, and I started running for the now empty doorway. We kept on running and got out of the locker room, then started running in the gymnasium. The Robot followed behind us.

 _Ugh… I don't have any memories of Xana using these giant robots in my_ _future. It's a good thing he didn't… at least not to my knowledge…_ I trailed off, trying to run despite hearing the gigantic footsteps following us.

 **Afterwards**

We were outside now, the Robot having pursued us this entire time. We could still hear him.

"He won't quit," Ulrich said, looking behind him. He then looked ahead of him.

We continued on running, and Ulrich looked at us.

"You two have any ideas?" he asked.

"Not really," Yumi replied.

"None sorry, drawing a blank," I said.

"We should try to find a specialist in robots," Yumi suggested.

Ulrich took his phone out. He dialed Jeremy's number on speed dial, and put his phone to his ear. There was a short pause so we kept on running.

"Jeremy, how are you doing?" Ulrich asked. Another short pause.

We soon managed to reach the science building.

"The time's come to eliminate the Robot," Ulrich said.

Ulrich hung up, and we reached the science building. The three of us were out of breath, we panted.

"Jeremy's too busy," Ulrich said.

"Jeremy's not the only one who knows about robots," Yumi said, looking at us. I caught my breath and asked,

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do, but you two aren't going to like it," Yumi said, catching her breath. She looked at us.

"Herb," she said.

Ulrich rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "We haven't got a choice I guess."

We heard the robot and saw it had reached the gates.

"Quick, we've got to find him," Ulrich said.

"Right," I said. The three of us started running again.

 **Afterwards**

We finally found Herb who was walking with Sissi and Nicholas. It seemed they managed to find each other again after the commotion.

"You're coming with us!" Yumi said, determinedly. She pulled Herb from under his arm, it caught him off guard.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

I was behind Yumi and Herb, with Ulrich running just behind me. Yumi let go of Herb's arm, we started heading for the dorms.

"Hey, where are you going?! Come back! The school is being evacuated!" Sissi exclaimed.

 **Under the arches**

We soon arrived under the arches with Herb. He sat against the wall, panting heavily. We panted a bit too.

"Herb, we've got a favor to ask you," Yumi said.

"Will you help us disconnect that robot?" Ulrich asked.

Herb got up and shook his head. "I'm sorry but you're not in my gang," he said. Herb started to walk away but Yumi put her hand on the wall of the arch, refraining him from doing so.

"It's a _tremendous_ danger Herb," Yumi said.

"I said no," Herb told her, and moved her arm down so he could walk away.

Ulrich and I walked towards him.

"Sissi doesn't like cheaters, does she Ulrich?" I asked.

"No she doesn't. I wonder what Sissi would think if you were a cheater," Ulrich replied. He and I got to where the wall was. We both crossed our arms. Herb looked at us.

"What?" he asked.

"Milly and Tamiya have it all on tape," Ulrich explained.

"And believe me, if I could right now I _would_ tell Sissi," I glared at him.

"You wouldn't-" Herb started to say but I interrupted him.

"Oh I really would," I said. Herb turned his back on us, not facing us.

"Plus, with the recording it all adds up to one thing: positive proof," Ulrich said. He put his hands in his pockets. Herb's body started to shake a bit, whether it was a combination of frustration or fear or both, I'm not sure. Herb turned to us.

"Okay, but if you two tell her-" he started to say but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Yumi and I gasped, seeing the Robot next to the cafeteria.

"You two stay with Herb. I'll take care of this guy," Ulrich said. He started running towards the robot, while Yumi and I walked up to Herb.

"Come on Herb," Yumi said.

"Let's go," I said. Herb nodded. The three of us took off leaving Ulrich behind.

 _Best of luck Ulrich,_ I thought.

We continued running under the arches.

"Hey, you'd better find a way to eliminate it Herb," Yumi said.

"I may have an idea, but we'll need Mrs. Hertz's drill," Herb said.

"Okay," I nodded.

 **Afterwards**

 **Mrs. Hertz's room**

We had gotten to Mrs. Hertz's room. Thankfully since Sissi yelled earlier the school was being evacuated, Mrs. Hertz and everyone else were already gone. Getting into the room was easy since it was left unlocked in the commotion. Word must have spread about the robot.

Herb put the drill down and screwed in a screw that acts as a beak. His solution is some weird bird like robot, with wheels. He used the drill on it again and the bird robot started sparking. Yumi and I put our hands on her cheeks, our shoulders on the table. He stopped using the drill and the bird robot stopped sparking. Herb took his creation with the palm of his hand. He lifted it into the air.

"Let's hope the robot is not made of titanium," Herb said.

 **Afterwards**

 **In the woods**

We managed to catch up to Ulrich and the robot. He however slapped Ulrich, and with his arm so large, Ulrich was thrown back against a tree. Ulrich fell down to the ground, unconscious. The robot raised his foot above Ulrich's head.

"Xana," Yumi said, since me and her were hiding behind a tree. We saw what it did.

"No," I said.

Yumi and I stopped hiding behind the tree. We showed ourselves to the

robot.

"No. Don't hurt him," Yumi said, hiding the bird robot behind her. With us as targets, the robot started running towards us.

Yumi pulled her hand back and threw Herb's robot at the robot. Yumi and I started running for Ulrich. We stopped when we got near the robot, but Herb's creation started to go inside of it. Just as planned. Yumi and I picked Ulrich up. We dragged him by his arms.

We soon reached the tool shed. Yumi kicked the door open in. We brought him inside, and I closed the door behind me. Yumi and Ulrich sat behind a locker that would hopefully not get them detected. I sat next to them, my two feet closed in together with my arms since there wasn't a lot of room. The robot got in and he started to get closed. He reached us. He picked Yumi up with hand first, and then picked me up with the other. He started to choke the both of us, we started struggling to breath.

The orange eyes powered down suddenly. Yumi and I pulled his fingers apart on each hand. Doing this released us, we fell back to the floor on our feet. The robot fell down with us, I saw a small sparking hole in its back. Yumi looked at Ulrich, she put her hands on his shoulders. I looked at him.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi said, trying to wake him.

Ulrich started to come to. His vision slowly returned.

"We did it," I said.

 **Afterwards**

Herb was in the tool shed with us now. Ulrich was fully awake and standing with us.

"Herb, I've got to hand it to you. Your droid work miracles," Yumi said, then winked at him. I swear it looked like Herb was blushing… no I'm sure he isn't. No way Herb had a crush on Yumi.

 _Besides, Herb and Yumi? That… is definitely all sorts of wrong,_ I thought.

"You did good, just enough I _may_ not tell Sissi," I said.

Herb clears his throat. "Right," he said.

Yumi and I started to run, Yumi waving her hand.

"Well, Lila and I have got to go now. There are a couple of things we've got to do," Yumi said.

Shortly after, we managed to reach the manhole grate. Ulrich pulled it to the side for us. I climbed down the ladder first, followed by Yumi. Ulrich then climbed down with us and pulled the grate back on.

 **Afterwards**

 **On the bridge**

We reached the bridge and started running on it. We continued running until we reached the metal ropes. Yumi, Ulrich, and I jumped off the edge. We grabbed onto the metal ropes, letting us swing down to the floor. We got our feet back on the floor, then heard a noise. We looked up at the ledge high up, it was… another robot!

"I don't believe it," Yumi said.

"It's a nightmare," Ulrich said.

"It really is," I sighed.

"We've got to go to Lyoko," Ulrich told us. He started running for the robot. Yumi and I ran inside the freight elevator. I pressed the red button to go down. The hangar door started closing.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

The freight elevator's doors opened. Yumi and I ran inside. We went over to Jeremy, Yumi by one side of his chair, and me on the other side of his chair.

"Okay Jeremy, what's up?" Yumi asked, an alarm on the computer going off.

"Odd's losing all of his life points. Head for the scanners," Jeremy replied.

"On it," I nodded.

Yumi and I took off to the freight elevator, we got inside the freight elevator. Yumi pressed the red button to go down and the doors closed.

 **Inside the scanner room**

Yumi and I are standing in front of our respective scanners.

" _Get in,"_ Jeremy said. Yumi stepped into her scanner, and I stepped into mine.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Lila."_

The scanner's doors closed and I closed my eyes. The scanner started to hum.

" _Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Lila."_

The scanner started to spin and it continued humming. It continued spinning, until the process was complete.

" _Virtualization!"_

With the process complete, a gush of wind and bright light engulfed the scanner. It billowed my hair, and lifted my time machine necklace slightly. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

I opened my eyes, my vision returned to see Yumi and I falling in the mountain sector. We landed We saw Aelita being cornered by one Kankerlat. Yumi rushed over to her, she leaped across to where Aelita was while I leaped across to the other side. Yumi opened her Tessen Fan, and she threw it at the Kankerlat that started to charge its laser.

The Tessen Fan flew at the kankerlat, and slashed through its target eye. The monster exploded.

"I got the last one, go ahead!" I called over.

The activated tower was right in front of us, so Aelita had to do was get to it which was easier said then done since it was on a rotating mountainous bridge like platform.

I ran for the Kankerlat which turned around when it saw me. It started to charge its laser and I gripped my hand on my staff. It fired at me, and I jumped into the air. I took my staff out.

"Fire Bolt!" I exclaimed. My amulet glowed and my staff was ready. I swung my fire bolt at the Kankerlat. It flew at the monster, but only managed to knock it over. I landed on the ground, and ran to it. The Kankerlat moved its metallic legs, trying to get up. I sheathed my staff and was about to unsheathe my sword, but Yumi intervened and threw her weapon at the monster that was upside down. It slashed through its target eye, and the Kankerlat exploded. It returned to her.

"I had that one," I joked.

"Sorry about that," Yumi said.

"It's okay," I nodded. Yumi and I watched the tower's aura change from red to blue. It seemed Aelita managed to get in earlier.

A big white bubble engulfed everything, and sent us back in time.

 **Earlier**

 **At the robot competition**

The robot competition went exactly the same as the last time. Iron Sissi just scored 4, making it an even 4 to 4.

 _Thankfully since we're repeating the same day, Jeremy knows how to win,_ I thought, happily. Some of the students for Iron Sissi. The ball went back to Jim, who took it in the palm of his hand. He used his whistle.

"Game ball."

Jim tossed the basketball into the air, and Kiwi 2 grabbed the ball with his mouth. He started running on the court.

"Do it Kiwi 2!" Odd cheered.

Iron Sissi not far behind, Kiwi 2 was close to the hoop now. He jumped up in the air and was going to let the basketball go.

 _Now's the time Jeremy. You can do it,_ I thought.

Jeremy turned Kiwi 2 to the right, dodging the bolt that would have destroyed him. He let the basketball drop. It circled around the rim and then went in. Game over for Herb and Iron Sissi. The basketball went all the way back to Iron Sissi, and the scoreboard changed it to 4 to 5. Some students seemed to be surprised.

Jim walked forward, and had already gotten the wired microphone which was in his hand.

" _I now declare Jeremy the winner of this year's contest,"_ Jim said.

Some students cheered. Ulrich made a fist with one hand and a peace sign with the other hand.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Yumi high fived me again. She and Odd then high fived each other. Herb and Jeremy walked over to each other. They were within arm's reach. Jim put his hand out.

" _Okay you two. I want you to shake hands now. Come on."_

Jeremy offered his hand and Herb looked at looked at Jeremy who was smiling, not because he had won, but for the joy of the match. Unlike the beginning of the match where Herb did shake his hand, I could tell he look frustrated.

"No way!" he exclaimed, and ran off the court.

Odd crossed his arms.

"What a sort loser," he said.

"I'd forgive him. He's nice every now and then," Yumi said.

"Huh? You mind explaining?" Odd asked.

Ulrich and Yumi laughed, while I chuckled slightly. Odd didn't understand the situation since he didn't experience it. However, I still can't condone Herb for cheating.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Lila's Room**

I had gotten my backpack back from Jeremy's room, all of us now back in the dorm, except of course for Yumi. She was going to wait for us to go to dinner. Thankfully we were done with classes for the day. I opened the door, and Mary was patiently waiting for me on my bed. I closed the door behind me, and I put my backpack on the floor.

"How was the competition this time?" she asked.

"It was good. Jeremy won," I replied. I walked over to my desk's chair. I soon reached it, and took it out. I sat on the chair, facing Mary.

"You know something Mary… these robots Xana used, I'm glad they aren't something that caused me to remember my past."

Mary nodded.

"I'm not sure why Xana wouldn't have used them in the future. When I heard the commotion going on, I did manage to get a glimpse at one from the room. It did not look familiar and I'm sure if my data bank hadn't been corrupted a while back, I might not even had recognized them anyway. I feel that Xana is a being of logic. If he had a reason to use an old creature he created, he would most likely improve upon them first. Otherwise it would be pointless," she surmised.

"I think I get it," I said. "And sorry for not bringing you to Lyoko again."

"It's okay. I understand that I always won't be able to go."

Mary smiled and I smiled too.

"Anyways, I'm going to meet the others for dinner. I'll see you later."

"Okay Lila. Have a good dinner," Mary said.

I nodded. I got up from the chair and started walking to the door.

 _I just hope that when you got a glimpse of the robot Mary… it didn't get a glimpse of you,_ I thought.

* * *

Author's Note: As I wrote this scene, I felt like the robot would have definitely caught a glimpse of Mary. I'm not sure if Mary would have registered a heat signature in her human form, but this would explain how Xana knew about Mary in Welcome to Earth Aelita. Speaking of that chapter, with only a couple of chapters left in The Adventures of Lila Belpois, I am always updating the diary summaries in Welcome to Earth Aelita to fit this filler saga. This way everything lines up.

* * *

If you haven't caught up yet on the main fanfiction, Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey, the most recent chapter is Tidal Wave. I will be updating the fanfiction either tomorrow or by Wednesday the latest.

* * *

Zero Gravity Zone, Routine, Rock Bottom? As well as Ghost Channel, are all the chapters that are left. I am most excited to write the Rock Bottom and Ghost Channel. Ghost Channel has always been one of my favorite season 1 episodes. Near the end of the episode, it always gave me the chills every time I watched it.

* * *

Until the next one,

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	10. Zero Gravity Zone

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

 _Zero Gravity Zone_

* * *

 **Track field**

 **POV Lila's**

Jeremy, Odd, and I were sitting on the bench, watching the soccer team doing some stretches. Jim used his whistle and the practice match started. Ulrich's teammate gave the soccer balls to Ulrich, who one by one managed to get them into the goal, passing the goalie. Even using a little finesse to do so thanks to being a lyoko warrior. However, the next shot managed to get caught right into the goalie's arms, causing the goalie to fall down. He uses his hand to signal "so, so" and Ulrich looked at the goalie with an unamused look. So he continued to get the balls in, trying even harder. Finally, the last ball he was in mid air with it. The goalie looked shocked.

Ulrich kicked the ball and it was sent flying. It made its way so fast passed the goalie, wind messed up the goalie's hair despite wearing a hat. The ball hit the net and rolled back to the goalie. His teammates cheered, and so die we. Ulrich was really good at this. The goalie looked at it.

"Okay guys, good warm up session," Jim complimented. Ulrich's teammates started to walk back to Jim. Ulrich was panting.

"Play like that and you'll whip Lincoln Junior high with no problem this afternoon's final," he surmises. All of Ulrich's teammates but Ulrich was now gathered around Jim.

"I'll see you all in the stadium after lunch, for a final briefing. And always remember, a soccer team is like an army! It needs a good general who could lead it. Right?" Jim asked.

The teammates seemed to have agreed to this, one student even saluting Jim.

"And now, break ranks," Jim said. He laughed, and walked to Ulrich who had stopped panting earlier, but started to do some stretches with his legs on the ground.

"Hey Ulrich," Jim said, reaching him. He bent down and started talking to him. We can't hear Jim from here. Ulrich was talking to Jim then the two of them got up. Jim puts his hands on his hips.

Ulrich started walking away, but then Jim made some fists. He swung them in the air.

"We're going to pulverize them! Massacre them, we're going to make mince meat out of them! We're going to gobble them out and spit them out maybe," Jim said, obviously enthusiastic.

Ulrich reached us.

"Hey there champion, if Lincoln never gets the ball we're going to bored out there," Odd told him. Odd threw a towel at Ulrich who caught it.

"It was nice of you to come," Ulrich said.

I nodded.

"It was for sure! You did well," I said.

"Thanks," Ulrich said. Ulrich put the towel around him.

"We were here this morning and we'll be there this afternoon," Odd said. Odd got up, which caused Ulrich to step aside. Odd put his hands under his chin.

"Not for you of course. To see Sissi cheer leading with her baton and all. That's why we're coming," Odd told Ulrich. I rolled my eyes. If I was going at al, it would definitely be to watch Ulrich play soccer.

 **Afterwards**

 **Courtyard**

Students were talking amongst themselves, but Sissi was making a scene about something that happened to her to two of her female classmates. The others and I listened to what Sissi was saying.

"Yes it disappeared I tell you! It never came down!" Sissi exclaimed. "It just - flew away," she said. Sissi made motions with her hands. The brunette girl spoke to Sissi, not being able to hear what she said but her blonde friend made a crazy sign with her finger around her ear. The two girls started walking away.

"But it's true I tell you! I swear, my baton just disappeared into thin air!" Sissi exclaimed.

The girls continued walking. Nicholas and Herb popped up from behind the arch. Knowing them, they probably believed her but Sissi used her foot and lifted it to underneath Herb's chin.

This caused a lot of students to stop walking.

"Listen! If I said a supernatural thing happened to me, it's because it's true! You hear me knucklehead? A baton that flies off, has to come down! And if it doesn't, there's something wrong. Something seriously wrong! And I want to know exactly what it is!" Sissi exclaimed.

Ulrich, Odd, and I pondered that ourselves. We looked at Jeremy who seemed to be pondering about it too.

 **Later**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

All of us were at the table. I was sitting next to Jeremy. Odd and Ulrich were sitting on the other side of the table. Today they were serving steak and fries.

"Look, it's the mysterious baton girl," one of the girls mocked, at Sissi who was walking passed the girl and her friends. She had her tray of food with them.

"Hey Sissi, eat your steak and fries stat before they fly away," the girl continued to mock. Her and her friends laughed. Sissi walked passed us, we looked at her as she did.

 _I can't help but feel bad for her. There's every possible chance this could be Xana's doing,_ I thought.

Jeremy got up and Yumi arrived, putting her hand on the table.

"We've got to talk right now!" the two friends exclaimed in unison.

 **Afterwards**

 **In Jeremy's room**

Aelita's window was opened, since Jeremy got in contact to tell Aelita our concerns.

" _Yes Jeremy, I just spotted an activated tower_ _in_ _the mountain region,"_ Aelita confirmed.

Odd had brought chairs from his and Ulrich's room to sit on. Odd is sitting on one side of Jeremy, while Yumi is sitting on the other. I had brought a chair from my room, sitting between Odd and Jeremy. I brought Mary along with me too, who is in my cell phone right now. Ulrich was sitting behind us on Jeremy's bed.

" _Why?"_ Aelita asked. " _Have you noticed anything strange going on in the real world?"_

"Oh just the usual things. Batons that don't come back," Odd said, lifting his hand towards Yumi. "And Yumi suddenly airborne," he added.

Yumi put her hands up in a spreading kind of motion.

"It was so weird, the lights were all starting to blink," she started, then crossed her arms, "a second later I was floating in the air. I couldn't believe it."

"A break in the field of gravity, causing spontaneous localized weightlessness," Jeremy explained.

"What's the connection between electricity and weightlessness?" Ulrich asked.

"The magnetic field," Jeremy answered. "It could be the effect of a very powerful electromagnet that Xana is using to offset the magnetic attraction of the Earth, you see?"

"So just how dangerous is it?" I asked.

"It's not, if it's in the limits of space and time," Jeremy answered, he looked at me.

He then looked up,

"But if it's on a larger scale… look what happened to Sissi. Her baton never came back."

"We can't afford to take the risk. We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower," Yumi said.

"Well count me out," Ulrich told us. This surprised all off us. We turned in our chairs to look at him.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding," Jeremy said, making fists.

"No, I said count me out," Ulrich repeated. Jeremy put his hands down on his knees.

"I'll go when the game is over," he said.

Jeremy stood up.

"You're going to abandon the ship? For a soccer game?" he asked.

Ulrich didn't look at Jeremy, he just had his head down. Jeremy walked over to him.

"I don't believe it," Jeremy said, reaching the side of him. "Wake up Ulrich, this is about saving the world. Not to mention Aelita who is surely in danger," he said, slapping Ulrich's shoulder, then drew his hand back.

"But you would rather-kick a ball around?" he stammered a bit. Ulrich got up and looked at Jeremy.

"You heard what I said! I can't go and that's that, okay?" Ulrich asked. He started to walk away. Jeremy looked at us, this was a difficult choice not just for Ulrich… but us too.

"Somebody else say something would you? He's dropping us like a smelly sock!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Ulrich continued to walk away with slouched shoulders. He got to the door then opened it. He turned to us.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Ulrich said.

Jeremy made fists again.

"That's all you can say? You're sorry? You'd rather please the crowd huh?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich walked out the room, he closed the door behind him.

"All of those admiring fans are more important than your friends?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Odd got up from his chair and went behind Jeremy. Odd put his hands in his pockets.

"Leave him alone, he's got his reasons. His parents are coming to the game this afternoon," Odd explained. "Have you ever met Ulrich's dad? If you're not first in everything, then you're nothing in his book. Since Ulrich's report cards are kind of disastrous, the only way to make is dad happy is-"

Jeremy interrupted him.

"When he plays soccer," he shook his head.

"Yeah exactly. That's why he's been training so hard for weeks now. He's going to play the game as if his life depended on it," Odd said.

Aelita sighed and nodded. She may not understand the full concept of sports, or even know about other sports for that matter… but she seemed to understand Ulrich's position. I did too.

 **Afterwards**

 **In the woods**

All of us were walking in the woods, heading towards the grate.

"Why couldn't he had just told us the reason?" Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich, give away a secret?" Yumi asked.

"Does seem unlike him," I said.

"Anyway, why worry? Ulrich is going to win the game," Odd said, he looked at Jeremy. We reached the grate.

"And in the meantime, we're going to save the world," Odd added, he looked at Yumi and me. Odd reached the grate first.

"We just have to do without him this time, and besides you got me don't you?" Odd asked. This made the three of us smile. Odd pulled the grate off.

Jeremy climbed down the ladder first, followed by myself, and then Yumi. We climbed all the way down and reached the ground. Yumi got her skateboard, she held it in her arms while Odd continued climbing down from the ladder. He reached the end of it and went over to get his skateboard. Jeremy and I then grabbed our scooters.

Odd started running. Jeremy, me, and Yumi who was behind us started running too. Odd pulled his skateboard back, and then he put it on the ground. He got on it, and shouted:

"Yeah!"

Jeremy and I kicked our feet against the ground, increasing our speed. We heard Yumi using her skateboard behind us too.

 **Afterwards**

 **On the bridge**

Yumi put the grate back where it was. We started running on the bridge.

Shortly after that, we were inside the freight elevator. Yumi pressed the red button to go down, and the hangar door started closing. Yumi crossed her arms and the hangar door closed fully.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the scanner room**

" _We need to be very fast. We don't have much time. Ready to go?"_

Jeremy asked.

Odd was in front of the middle scanner. Yumi was in front of the left hand scanner, and I was in front of the right hand scanner.

"No problemo," Odd said.

"Yeah, we're as ready as anything," I said, determined.

" _Better hurry up then, because if we don't,_ " Jeremy said, we stepped into our scanners.

" _Xana will be able to create powerful magnetic fields."_

The scanner's doors closed and I closed my eyes.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Lila, Transfer: Odd,"_ Jeremy started.

The scanner started to spin and hum.

" _Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Lila, Scanner: Odd,"_ Jeremy continued.

The scanner continued spinning and humming.

" _Virtualization!"_

With a brief light and a gush of wind engulfing the scanner, my time machine necklace lifted lightly and my hair was billowed. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

My vision returned to see Yumi, Odd, and I falling. We soon landed on the ground in a crouch position.

" _The tower is situated at thirty degrees west. Hurry up huh?"_

Odd started to walk first, then Yumi, and myself.

 _Mary, are you there?_ I asked.

 _ **Yes Lila, of course. Please let me know when you need**_ _ **some assistance,**_ she replied.

 _I will,_ I said.

Odd, Yumi, and I continued running down a path and then saw Aelita. We reached her.

"Over here!" Aelita exclaimed. Below us was nothing but fog, but the three of us nodded. We jumped off the edge and through the fog. We soon reached the ground, then saw some rocks near by. Odd ran for those rocks,. Yumi, and I followed him.

" _Oh no! He's ready to attack the school. Now I understand,"_ Jeremy said.

"Fill us in Einstein," Odd said, he then jumped on those rocks. He then jumped onto a higher rock. Yumi and I continued running, with Aelita behind us.

Yumi and I reached those rocks, we jumped on them then reached the higher rocks with Odd.

" _If not what happened today with Yumi and Sissi, we'd have all gone to the game. That's where Xana wanted to trap us, because it's his plan. To concentrate all of the energy on the science lab, and if we don't make it fast there's a good chance Ulrich is going to finish the game outside the stratosphere!"_

Odd, Yumi, and I leaped far enough to another platform. We landed on the ground, then Aelita landed behind us.

"No monsters for the time being," Yumi said, looking around.

"We're still far from the tower," I said.

" _This is awful! I've got to find a way to gain some time."_

We started running on the path, and continued running until we reached the edge of it. Aelita jumped off first, then we followed her.

Shortly after, we hid behind some rocks, and the pulsations lead to the activated tower which was in an enclosed space. The path was a straight one, but there were three Hornets grouped up in front of the activated tower.

Odd looked up.

"Jeremy? Objective insight," he informed. "The welcoming committee looks manageable. I should be able to handle them."

" _I should be able to neutralize Xana, but only for a few minutes. So you've got to work fast,"_ Jeremy told us.

"We've got to move," Odd told us, looking at Yumi, and I.

"Ten seconds until attack time," Yumi said.

"Okay you two, go," Odd said.

"We're on it," I nodded.

Yumi and I started got out in front of the rock, started running along the path. Odd ran with us.

 _ **Should I make preparations for the magic bomb spell?**_ Mary asked.

 _Not yet. Three should be easy to handle,_ I replied.

The Hornets fired their lasers behind us. The three of us ran, as we heard the lasers getting closer and closer. We looked back as we were running.

The three of us prepared ourselves. I took my staff out, Odd cocked his paw, and Yumi took out her Tessen Fan. The three Hornets flew down towards us.

"Exardesco!" I exclaimed, and my amulet glowed. I swung my staff from behind, Yumi threw her weapon from behind, and Odd fired off three Laser Arrows. We saw our attacks hitting their targets, except for mine which the Hornet flew under it. Yumi leaped in the air and caught her Tessen Fan which returned to her.

We stopped running, the remaining Hornet flew at the three of us. Yumi looked behind her, but we didn't have enough room to get out of the way. The Hornet flew right at us and knocked the three of us across the ground, this caused us to scream. We hit the ground, then shook our heads trying to get our wits about.

"Pretty sharp misquotes, since when did they grow brains?" Odd asked.

"But there's only one," Yumi said.

" _Negative, a new swarm of Hornets is on the way,"_ Jeremy told us.

"Okay, change of tactics. This time, we'll do a diversion," Yumi decided.

"I think I have an idea that might work," I said.

"What are you thinking?" Odd asked.

"My magic bomb spell should be the perfect diversion. We'll just need to try and escape the blast radius in time," I replied.

" _That could work, but you'll need to act fast. Odd, I reloaded twenty arrows for you but that may not be enough."_

Odd started running for the new swarm. I started chanting in Latin for my magic bomb spell. Mary started to pour purple energy into my staff. Odd fired three Laser Arrows again at the Hornets, but they quickly fired at him. The lasers hit Odd, which caused him to fall on his back, which shocked. He got up and Yumi started using her Telekinesis to gather up giant rockers. She led them towards Odd, and I followed her.

 _ **The spell is nearly complete,**_ Mary informed me.

 _Right,_ I said.

Odd got up and I continued walking with Yumi. We reached Odd, she used her Telekinesis to circle the giant rocks around us.

 _ **Now Lila!**_ Mary exclaimed.

"Yumi, stop the Telekinesis! Get down, the both of you!" I exclaimed, and I took my staff out.

Yumi did what I requested, she and Odd got down. The rocks are able to defend us, so I swung my staff. I unleashed a huge purple ball of energy, which hummed, and it flew at the swarm of Hornets that surrounded us. I got down myself, and the giant energy ball hurled towards the Hornets. This caused some of them to disperse, while others were engulfed in the blast. A shock wave was sent out, which caused even more of the remaining Hornets to disperse.

"That might buy us some time," Odd said.

Suddenly we heard buzzing coming for us. Yumi quickly got her Telekinesis going again. I put my staff away, and got my sword out. So much for my magic bomb spell, the giant rocks circling us once more. The Hornets continue to fire at us.

Yumi, Odd, and I were cornered against each other.

"What do we do now?" Odd asked.

"Not sure, I thought my magic bomb spell would do the trick. Cost me forty life points too.." I trailed off, then sighed.

"Well, sometimes the best defense is an offense, right?" Yumi asked, while the Hornets continued to fire at the circling rocks.

"Right, but it depends on the number of enemies," Odd replied. A laser was hit against a rock that was close to him, Odd covered his face with his arm. He then lowered his arm. He readied his paw, and I held up my sword. Together, the three of us started walking forward even with Yumi using her Telekinesis.

" _You've got to hang on so Aelita can get through. Yumi, Odd, Lila, are you okay?"_

Odd fired off aLaser Arrow, and I used my sword to block an incoming one.

"Yeah, we're cool," Odd said.

Odd fired off another Laser Arrow. He leaped ahead, and I moved up too. I tried to block another laser, but then the three of us were hit from behind. This caused Yumi to lose control of her Telekinesis. Odd fired a Laser Arrow high in the arrow, and one was fired right at us. I blocked with my sword, letting it reflect back. Yumi managed to gather up some strength to resume her control of the giant rocks through her Telekinesis. We started walking again. Odd was walking backwards, while firing his Laser Arrows, getting some of the Hornets.

I was in front of him, blocking any lasers that try to get passed us.

" _Odd, Yumi, Lila. What's happening?"_

"It's not good Jeremy," I replied.

Odd continued firing his Laser Arrows.

"Lila is defending me and Yumi, I'm almost out of arrows," Odd explained, firing off even more Laser Arrows.

"The telekinesis has exhausted Yumi. The more Hornets, the more there are," he continued to explain.

"Yeah, and I'm not as good as Ulrich, so I'm not sure how much longer I can keep doing this," I told him. I blocked another incoming laser, then reflected it back at its owner. The laser flew at the Hornet and then hit its target eye.

We continued doing this until we were within close proximity of the activated tower. Odd fired more Laser Arrows, and I reflected yet another laser.

"Hang on Yumi," Odd said.

"We're nearly there," I told her.

Odd was next to me now, Yumi groaned a bit and Odd fired more Laser Arrows. He should be getting low, and I reflected a laser again. The giant rocks, started to slow down.

"No, not yet Yumi," Odd said, he looked at her. "Concentrate, give us just a few more seconds."

Yumi's aura around her vanished, and she collapsed to the ground. So did the giant rocks.

"I can't do it you two. I'm sorry," she groaned, completely exhausted.

Odd and I looked at her. We then heard Aelita singing. She was using her creation ability to build a new path, a white glow around her.

"Aelita!" Odd and I exclaimed.

"It's too soon," Odd told her.

Aelita ignored us. She continued singing and was still creating her path. She kept going at it.

"Hey, Aelita you're crazy," Odd said.

The swarm of Hornets headed for her.

"Aelita, please we'll figure out another way!" I exclaimed, concerned for my mother.

Aelita continued ignoring our pleas and kept creating her path. One by one the Hornets started firing at her.

 _ **If this goes on any longer!**_ Mary exclaimed, worried.

"Please Aelita!" I exclaimed.

She still didn't respond but a Hornet flew behind her. It charged its laser and fired at Aelita. The laser hit Aelita's back, and my eyes widened. She fell, screaming. Odd and I were down on our knees, the three of us watched her fall in total dismay.

"No!" we yelled.

Aelita continued falling and screaming, with the Hornets pursuing her. They fired at her, and vanished into the fog with her.

I fell to the ground completely, letting my sword fall out of my hands in shock. She was gone.

" _Aelita!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 _ **No… Aelita…**_ Mary trailed off.

Odd, Yumi, and I just sat there in silence. I wanted to tear up, but the three of us couldn't cry on Lyoko. We just made sounds that could only be heard as crying.

" _Aelita… oh no…"_ Jeremy trailed off.

"As soon as you're finished crying," a familiar voice spoke. We looked up at her… at Aelita, her hands on her hips, surprised she's still alive.

 _But… how?_ I wondered.

"Just, let me know," Aelita said.

Odd, Yumi, and I looked at each other, completely dumbfounded.

"You were just luring them," Yumi realized.

"Of course," Aelita smiled.

" _Aelita YOU ARE THE GREATEST!"_ Jeremy cheered happily.

 _ **That was clever indeed,**_ Mary agreed. I smiled, relieved she's really okay.

I picked my sword up and put it in its sheath. The three of us got up. We took Aelita to the tower. We started running, and soon reached it. We got in the enclosed entrance. Aelita kept on running, then entered the tower, she phased into its "doorway."

We watched the tower's aura change from red to blue.

" _Return to the past now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A big white bubble engulfed everything, sending us back in time.

 **Earlier**

 **That afternoon**

All of us were are on the bleachers, the teams in their positions. Ulrich and the other player Matt from Lincoln I believe, were in the center of everyone's attention. Milly was talking into her microphone, although I couldn't tell what she was saying from here. Tamiya was recording her with the camera and the event too.

 _I am just so glad Aelita was okay. It honestly was a brilliant move, but it was too close for comfort,_ I thought.

Ulrich looked at Jim, then his parents who were on the bleachers. Sissi cheered for him.

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and I were sitting on the side of the bleachers. Odd got up and cheered too.

"Let's rock Ulrich! Come on world champion!" Odd exclaimed. A lot of other students were cheering too.

Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah, but which world?" he asked.

"Why both of them Jeremy, both of them," Odd replied, he looked at Jeremy.

Jim blew his whistle, and a Kadic student kicked the soccer ball. This got the game going, and another Lincoln student kicked the ball over to his teammate. Ulrich managed to intercept, he then kicked the ball. This was certainly going to be a great game.

* * *

Author's note: Up next is Routine! Then our final two chapters Rock Bottom? and Ghost Channel. I have to say I am looking forward to writing the final two chapters of the filler saga. I cannot wait to see how I write Lila's interaction with Samantha Knight. I also cannot wait to see how Lila handles being in the pocket universe Xana had created in the episode. It was always one of my favorite episodes. Sorry Mary didn't get any full "screen time" but at least she was in the chapter to an extent.

Changing Destiny: Lila's Journey! will be updated sometime next week.

* * *

Until the next one,

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	11. Routine

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop.**

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

* * *

 _Routine_

* * *

 **Lyoko's Forest Sector**

 **POV Lila's**

We were on Lyoko, I was next to Aelita. The both of us were hiding behind a tree. We were close to the tower. All that was standing in our way were three monsters. One Blok, a Megatank, and another Blok. I didn't get a chance to bring Mary with me this time, so no magic bomb spell, or strength spell.

" _It's not or never,"_ Jeremy said over the intercom.

Ulrich signaled Yumi, Odd, and I to go in different directions. We started running, and I saw that he signaled Aelita too. She nodded and followed us.

The Bloks guarded the Megatank, and Ulrich closed his eyes. He opened his eyes. Yumi, Aelita, and I continued to run together while Odd ran somewhere else.

The three of us hid behind trees. Yumi and Aelita hid behind one, that was near the monsters. I hid across from them. Yumi and I looked at each other, we then looked at Odd who was on the other side of the plateau. He waved his hand.

Yumi looked at me, and I nodded. I took my sword out and started chanting Ignesco in my head since I didn't want to give away my positon. Yumi took her Tessen Fan out. Yumi and I jumped in the air.

"Hi Ya!" she exclaimed.

"Ignesco!" I exclaimed, and my amulet glowed. I unleashed a crescent flame, and Yumi threw her Tessen Fan which flew across the plateaus. Yumi's Tessen Fan sliced the Blok first, cutting it in its target eye. The Blok exploded into pieces, and they disappeared. My crescent flame then engulfed the other Blok, and it exploded in the flame. Yumi and I landed on the ground.

The Megatank started to charge its laser but Ulrich used his super sprint, to run over to us. The Megatank unleashed its laser wave, and Ulrich used his katana blade to shield us.

"Go on, Aelita. Go!" Ulrich exclaimed, as he looked at her.

Aelita started running, along the path to the tower.

"Odd, now!" I exclaimed.

Odd started running over to the area we were in. He reached us, and then cocked his paw.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd exclaimed. He fired several Laser Arrows at the Megatank's target eye, they flew to target eye. With the Megatank preoccupied with Ulrich, who continued to back up, with the laser pushing him. Odd's Laser arrows hit the target eye one by one. The Megatank exploded into pieces, which caused the area to get dusty. But those pieces disappeared.

Odd gave us a thumbs up. Ulrich sheathed his katana blade, and I put my sword back in its sheath. Aelita started running for the tower. With all of us together, Ulrich spoke up, as we then saw Aelita entering the tower's "doorway."

"It's okay, Aelita in the tower," Ulrich informed.

" _As usual guys, great job!"_ Jeremy complimented.

"That's right, another Xana attack chalked up. Another tower gone," Odd said.

The tower's red aura turned to blue.

" _Okay, get ready for a return trip to the past."_

 **Afterwards**

 **Back in Mrs. Hertz's class**

We were all in Mrs. Hertz class again. Having to repeat the same day again is definitely some routine. I mean it's just sort of difficult. I write the equation on the blackboard.

"And this equation, which you weren't able to solve would have enabled you-" Mrs. Hertz said, but the bells interrupted her. Meaning class was finished. I put my notebook, and the pen in my beige backpack. I zipped it up, and then pulled it up to the desk.

"Class dismissed, and don't forget your chemistry exercises for tomorrow," she reminded us.

 **Later**

 **Courtyard**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. The four of us saw Yumi sitting on one of the benches. She looked at us.

"Well guys, how was class today with Mrs. Hertz?" Yumi asked. We walked over to Yumi and reached her.

"Was it fun?" she asked.

"Ah the same exact lesson as before the Xana attack, so it was twice as boring," Ulrich explained, his hands were in his pockets.

"Well once, twice," Jeremy smiled, "it doesn't matter." He walked over to the bench.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never be good in physics anyway," Jeremy said, and took a sat down next to Yumi.

"What about you Lila?" Yumi asked.

"I agree with Ulrich honestly. I might enjoy the class, repeating it again is kind of… boring," I replied.

Yumi nodded.

"Well if it isn't Sissi," Odd noticed. She was walking towards us. "Hello Ulrich dear," he mocked, impersonating her. Ulrich sat down and then Odd leaned in.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, still mocking her.

Jeremy smiled, and I smiled myself. She think she has amazing news to tell Ulrich. Too bad we already know since we're repeating the same day again.

"Hello Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?" Sissi asked, walking up to me and Odd who were still standing.

Odd snickered, he held his hands behind his legs.

"First of all, I am not Ulrich _dear._ Second of all, I will not go to your room to explain exercise b, page 52," Ulrich told her.

Sissi's eyes widened.

"But-how did you- that I-" she stammered. She looked at Ulrich, then at Yumi, and Jeremy. Yumi and Jeremy both smiled at Sissi's shocked expression.

Sissi blushed out of embarrassment, and stomped her way off.

"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a Xana attack and ten times more boring," Yumi said.

"That's for sure," Jeremy agreed.

 **Afterwards**

All of us were walking along a path that lead to a gate to leave Kadic. Yumi already had her bag shouldered on.

"So, anybody feel like sneaking out and going into town for a little while?" Ulrich asked.

We soon reached the gate.

"Count me out, I've got a date with my pillow," Odd chuckled.

Jeremy smiled, he then rubbed his head.

"And I'm going to work on my program for materializing Aelita. One of these days I'm going to do it," he said enthusiastically.

"I have faith that you will Jeremy," I told him.

 _That, and the fact that I am living proof,_ I thought.

"How about you Lila, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I would like to Ulrich, but unfortunately I have to get back to my room.

Study a bit, and then get an early night's sleep. Waking up, having to beat

Sissi to the showers every morning can be pretty exhausting. But I stay out of her way, and she doesn't complain to me," I replied.

"That's fair," Ulrich nodded. He turned to Yumi. "So Yumi? Want to go into town and have an ice cream?"

"No not tonight," Yumi replied. She walked passed the gate, "I have to do a little studying, and I'm way behind thanks to all of these Xana attacks." She turned to us, as she was leaving.

"See you tomorrow," she said, and waved us goodbye.

"Chao Yumi, and see you tomorrow," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, have a good time studying," I said to her.

Ulrich mumbled something and Odd said goodbye too. The three of us walked away from him, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Ulrich. Maybe I should have taken up on his offer.

 **Later**

 **Inside Lila's room**

I got back to my room in my pajamas. I tossed my clothes into my opened closet. Mary was there in the room, waiting on my bed as usual.

"How did all of you do on Lyoko?" she asked.

"We did well," I replied. "Sorry I couldn't bring you along again."

I walked over to my bed and soon reached it. I then got on it with her.

"It's okay," Mary said, understandingly. "Besides, I'm impressed by Xana's persistence this week. You're managing your time well too, all things considered."

I nodded. "I try to do my best."

"I know you do. In any event, I'll let you go to sleep," she told me.

I smiled.

"Thanks Mary. Have a good night," I said.

"You're welcome. I'll go into your cell phone again tonight. This time, I think I'll stay in it in case there's another attack."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

Mary turned into her white smoke form, and went into my cell phone.

 _Time to get some shut-eye,_ I thought to myself.

I got into my bed, and pulled my cover on me. I put my head on the pillow, then closed my eyes. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **The Next Day**

 **Later in the morning**

 **Courtyard**

Jeremy, Odd, and I were sitting on the bench. We saw Ulrich was chatting with Emily LeDuc. Then they started laughing.

 _Emily seems kind of nice, I wonder how Yumi is going to feel about this,_ I thought. _Considering she and Ulrich just can't seem to admit their feelings for one another._

Yumi walked over to us, the others weren't paying attention like I was. She reached us.

"Hello," Yumi greeted, her hand on bag's straps.

"Hi Yumi, everything okay?" I asked.

Ulrich's hand was on the wall next to Emily they were still laughing.

"Did you see Ulrich with Emily? What kind of game do you think he's playing?" Yumi asked. A hint of jealousy was in her voice.

"He's just talking to her," Odd replied. Yumi took off her bag.

"What are you jealous?" Odd asked.

Yumi turned to us.

"What? Me jealous of Emily? You've got to be kidding," Yumi replied. She put her bag down between me and Odd.

"Besides, she's a year older than him. And that's a lot," she said. She opened her bag and started searching for something. She found a pencil.

"Guess what? You're also a year older than him, I guess you just forgot," Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, well it's not the same thing. I'm Ulrich's girlfriend," Yumi proudly admits.

Finally.

"What was that?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"I mean I'm his uh good friend," Yumi corrected, and blushed embarrassingly.

Jeremy smiled.

"You know Ulrich's been kinda down in the dumps," he said. Jeremy turned to her, and held his hand out.

"So if he wants to talk to another girl, don't make a big deal out of it," he said.

"Who says that I am?!" Yumi exclaimed, offended.

 _It's pretty obvious that you are…_ I thought happily. I could see why Yumi and Ulrich never got around to dating when they were younger. Neither of them really have the courage to admit their feelings to one another, and do something about it.

 **Later**

 **By the benches area**

Jeremy, Odd, and I were sitting on the bench again. Yumi was with us, she seemed bothered by something. It had to deal with Ulrich and Emily, that much I figured. But there was another issue… I couldn't place my finger on it. Jeremy had his laptop open.

Aelita's window had popped up, with her in it. Her profile picture on the side of it.

" _Jeremy,_ " Aelita said. _"Xana's launched another attack."_

"Are you feeling pulsations?" Jeremy asked.

" _Yes, in the desert region. They're really strong."_

"I've never seen him so active as he is now. Sorry you guys, you've got to go back. And right away too," Jeremy said.

"Well, as they say "when you gotta go, you gotta go," Odd quoted, he bent down.

Jeremy took out his cell phone and dialed Ulrich on speed dial. He put it to his ear. There was a short pause, I heard a beeping noise coming from Jeremy's phone.

"Ulrich's shut off his cell phone," Jeremy informed.

"Yeah, he's much too busy with Emily. Hold on, I'll go and get him," Yumi insisted. She started running to get Ulrich.

"Yumi, no wait!" Jeremy exclaimed. He ended the call and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the lab**

Jeremy had called Yumi on our way here, and he was talking to Aelita who's window was opened again. I had put my backpack against the wall earlier. Yumi was with us, and so was Ulrich but something seemed wrong yet again with them.

 _What's going on with them?_ I thought, concerned.

Jeremy already his headset earpiece on, and the mic part adjusted.

" _Are there any signs of a Xana attack over in the real world?"_ Aelita asked.

"No, everything is quiet here. No short circuits, no giant bug invasion, no earthquakes," he listed, his fingers pressed against the earpiece.

"How about you?" he then asked.

" _Well, I'm almost at the activated tower. But none of Xana's monsters have appeared yet. If not for the pulsations, there's no signs that Xana's woken up,"_ Aelita replied. She and her window disappeared.

"I wonder if this isn't a new tactic of his?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich turned away from Yumi. The two best friends wouldn't even look at each other. Odd let go of his hand on Jeremy's chair. His other hand was on his hip.

"What if the attack is aimed at us directly?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well as an example, this argument between Yumi and Ulrich. Suppose Xana is just using Emily just mess with our heads?" Odd surmised.

"I got a better idea! He's using your ridiculous theories to distract us," Ulrich said.

"What's the matter with you? I was just trying to help," Odd said.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I asked.

Yumi looked at us, she didn't even look at Ulrich.

"Give us a break Odd. And yes Lila, but please the both of you need to stay out of it," she requested.

Mine and Odd's eyes widened.

"Hey stay calm. I think at least one of you should do some reconnaissance on Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"Well, who wants to be first?" Jeremy asked.

Odd looked at Ulrich who looked at us too. We then looked at Yumi who was also looked at us. I sighed internally.

 _If Xana's plan is to wear us down, in order to break us apart… it's starting to work. This isn't like us,_ I thought.

We continued to remain silent.

"Don't all of you answer at once," Jeremy said.

"Send Ulrich Jeremy. He loves to be entertained, he'd love to go to Lyoko," Yumi said. Ulrich turned around to look at Yumi then turned back to look at the wall.

"Ladies first, get her out of our hair," Ulrich retorted.

Jeremy slammed his fist on the keyboard.

"I'm really getting tired of all this quarreling. Aelita needs us, and that is what I can an _emergency?"_ he reminded us. Ulrich walked next to Odd and Yumi walked next to me.

Odd gasped, surprised by Jeremy's anger. Though I've seen it before from the memory I've experienced a while back.

"So head for the scanners all four of you are going!" he exclaimed. Ulrich backed up a bit, his shoulders were slouched.

"Aelita," Jeremy said. Her window appeared with her in it on the screen.

"Help is on the way," he told her.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I walked into the freight elevator. We reached it, and I pressed the red button to go down. The freight elevator's doors closed.

 **Inside the scanner room**

The freight elevator's doors opened. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd walked toward their three scanners. I walked to the middle of the room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd took their respective scanners, they got in.

" _Don't forget, all four of you have to protect Aelita,"_ Jeremy reminded us.

" _Lila, you'll be going last."_

"That's fine Jeremy," I nodded.

Ulrich crossed his arms. His scanner's doors, Odd's, and Yumi's all closed.

" _Okay here we go. Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd."_

The scanner's start making a humming noise.

" _Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Odd."_

It continues to make a humming noise.

" _Virtualization!"_

The scanner's doors opened, and I stepped into the middle scanner.

"Ready when you are Jeremy," I said.

" _Lila there's a-"_

"It's okay, just start the transfer. Aelita and the others are waiting," I reminded.

Jeremy sighed. My scanner's doors closed.

 **Afterwards**

 **Lyoko's Desert Sector**

My vision returned, and I saw myself falling in the desert sector. I soon landed on the ground in a crouch position. I got up, and Aelita waved at me.

"Hi Lila, ready to go?" she asked.

"I am," I replied.

" _Hey Aelita,"_ Jeremy called out.

Aelita looked up.

" _There was a bug in the moment of transfer. Are they all-"_ he started to ask, but Aelita interrupted him.

"Don't worry, everyone is all accounted for. Safe and sound, and ready to go," Aelita said, she tried to reassure Jeremy.

 _ **Whatever this bug is, we must remain vigilant too,**_ Mary told.

 _I know,_ I said to her.

" _I don't know what it was. I'll scan the program. We'll see what happened."_

There was a short pause, so we started running.

" _What is this mess?"_ he asked. We got to a slanted rock, and jumped on it. We then started to slide down.

" _Aelita, I think the supercalculator has been infected with a virus."_

Yumi got to the ground first, followed by Odd, me, and Aelita.

Odd pointed his claw to his head.

" _So that's the Xana attack,_ " Jeremy said.

"But that's crazy. Why would Xana want to infect himself?" Odd asked.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense," I agreed.

" _Well, you never know what Xana has in his head until it's done."_

"Unless, he's using it to modify a program that he doesn't have access to," Aelita surmised. She walked a bit, and so did we. Ulrich caught up to us, since he was behind us.

"Yeah, but which one?" she asked.

" _I don't know, but it looks like he wants to change the rules on Lyoko."_

"I've got a funny feeling about this," Ulrich said.

" _We've got to take a closer look into this. There has to be a deactivated not far from you."_

"Okay, I'm off," Aelita said.

 **Afterwards**

We soon reached the "deactivated tower," which will eventually be called a way tower.

Aelita ran up to it, she then stopped.

"I hope you're not going to kill each other if I leave you two alone," she looked back at Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich scoffed and Yumi chuckled lightly.

Aelita turned back and phased into the tower's "doorway."

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I decided to head over to a nearby leafless tree where we could sit down. So that's what we did. Ulrich sat down by himself, Yumi sat down by herself too. Odd and I sat down next to each other.

 _ **Lila… is this really a good idea for all of you to be like this?**_ Mary asked.

 _Probably not,_ I replied.

Suddenly Odd and I heard metal feel clanking against the ground. We looked across from us to see two Kankrelats.

 _ **Be on guard. I suggest getting your sword ready,**_ Mary told me.

 _Will do,_ I said. Odd and I got up. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"You two go, you're the closest," Ulrich said.

Odd and I walked over to the Kankrelats. I took my sword out of its sheath. Odd cocked his paw, and aimed at his Kankrelat.

" _Odd, Lila. Watch out for lasers. These monsters can kill you for good,"_ Jeremy warned.

I held my sword up, and Odd's Kankrelat fired its laser.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed. Odd fired off his Laser Arrow. My Kankrelat fired off its laser too. I used my sword to block the attack, and reflected it back to the Kankrelat, it hit the target eye. Odd's Laser Arrow hit the target eye, but Odd was hit in the chest. Both monsters exploded into pieces, those disappeared. Ulrich got up, and I ran over to Odd whose chest was shocking. Ulrich went over to Odd too.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked, concerned. His sword already out and ready.

" _Xana's monsters can prove fatal to you. You can't be devirtualized, or you'll disappear forever_ ," he explained. There was a short pause.

" _Oh no, Odd lost fifty life points already!"_

"Jeremy, calm down," I told him.

"Lila's right Jeremy. Odd is still here with us," Ulrich said.

" _You two don't understand. He just got hit by a laser, he's only got-"_

"Listen Jeremy," Ulrich interrupted. "Aelita takes the same risks all of the time. Nothing's changed for us. We have to be more careful is all."

Yumi got up and went over to us.

"One thing is for sure, Xana's really trapped us. We'd better not make a mistake this time," she said. She walked over to Odd, who groaned. He started to get up.

"It'll make the fight more exciting," he said.

Aelita ran out of tower's "doorway", and started running over to us. She reached us.

"I've got to deactivate the tower fast, before Xana has the chance to concentrate all of his strength on-" she panted, and Jeremy interrupted her.

" _That's the safest solution. Hurry, but watch out for monsters."_

Odd got up. Ulrich put his sword back in his sheath, and I did too. Together, all of us started running with Aelita.

" _Meanwhile, I'll try to get rid of the virus."_

"Good luck, you can do it," I said.

" _Thanks,"_ Jeremy said.

All of us continued following Aelita's lead, we ran with her. I was behind her, with Yumi behind me, followed by Odd, and Ulrich still in the back.

We kept running for another minute or two, then passed by some glowing red cables. We were panting a lot.

"Jeremy, how are you doing?" Aelita asked. No response.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked again.

 _ **No response… perhaps Jeremy is working on the solution more directly,**_ Mary surmised.

 _If he couldn't figure it out while at his chair… then yeah. He's probably doing that,_ I agreed.

We soon came in eye sight of the tower. Aelita pointed to it.

"The tower, it's there!" she exclaimed.

"At last," I sighed in relief.

We took a spot to hide by a small rock wall. Xana sent a lot of monsters. One Krab, and two Megatanks. The Krabs moved to see if it could locate us.

"It's all over, if we try to get through all of this... we're done for," Yumi said.

"You never know," Ulrich said, then bent down to look at us. I did too.

"We just have to hang on until Aelita can enter the code. Lila, please tell me you can use your magic bomb spell this time," Ulrich said.

"I can!" I exclaimed. "But I'm going to need you and Yumi to distract the monsters while I get it charged up. Odd, take Aelita and go find some cover. I'll meet up with you two once we can see the aftermath of the damage."

"Right. It's you-who, it's us time," Odd joked. "Come on Aelita, let's give them some room."

"Okay," Aelita nodded.

Odd and Aelita started to head back in the way they came from.

"How long do you need?" Ulrich asked.

 _ **I'm starting it now,**_ Mary replied. Yumi noticed my staff started to charge itself with purple energy.

"I already started," I lied. "Go, I'll continue chanting."

"Continue?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I can do it in my mind too sometimes. Like how I could command my staff," I explained.

"Okay, let's go!" Ulrich exclaimed. Ulrich used his super sprint and got out in front of the wall. This got the monsters and Yumi got her Tessen Fan out. She jumped over the rock.

"Hi Ya!" she exclaimed, and I saw her Tessen Fan go in the direction of The Krab.

I started chanting my spell for the magic bomb. Mary continued to power up. I heard a laser wave being sent out and Ulrich's katana blade hitting against it.

 _ **It's done,**_ Mary informed me.

"Hurry Lila!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"It's done, get Yumi out of there!" I exclaimed back. I took my staff out of its sheath.

I got out from behind the wall, and let the monsters draw their attention on me. Yumi's Tessen Fan returned to her, and Ulrich used his super sprint to run over to her. The Krab and the two Megatanks focused their line of fire on me.

Ulrich picked Yumi up in both of his arms, which caused her to yelp. He super sprinted passed me, while he continued to carry her.

 _ **Now!**_ Mary exclaimed.

The Monsters started to charge their lasers, but I swung my staff. A big ball of purple energy flew out of my staff. It was humming, and I started running to behind the small rock wall.

I bent down, and hugged myself against the rock wall to take cover. The purple energy ball continued to hum, until I heard an explosion. A shock wave was sent out, which caused the rock wall to crumble and fall on top of me.

 _ **You might have just lost sixty life points because of that shock wave,**_ Mary informed.

 _A risk I'm willing to take it. Got to find the others,_ I told her and got up from the rubble.

 **POV Ulrich's**

I stopped running with my super sprint after hearing that explosion.

 _I hope Lila is okay,_ I said.

"Thanks Ulrich, but uh… could you let me down now?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. It's a good thing you can't blush on Lyoko. I let Yumi down to her feet.

"Thanks for the save…" Yumi trailed off.

"You're welcome," I said. "Yumi I…"

Yumi looked at me and I looked at her. The others weren't around… and this felt strangely romantic. Yumi and I started to lean in to each other, we then did something I wasn't expecting today. We kissed on the lips. It lasted for a second, but we pulled away from each other. I cleared my throat.

"That was um-" I started to say.

"Nice. Let's um, not tell the others? Especially Odd," Yumi said, she rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Right," I nodded.

"Hey you guys! Did you hear that explosion?" Odd asked, he and Aelita running up.

 _I hope they didn't see anything,_ I thought. _I'll never hear the end of it._

Yumi and I didn't look at each other out of embarrassment.

"Is something wrong? Did you two start fighting again?" Aelita asked, concerned.

"No, um… let's go find Lila," I replied.

 **POV Lila's**

I continued running with my staff back in its sheath. I heard the others panting and we met up with each other.

"Glad you're okay! Did you take care of the monsters?" Aelita asked.

"I hope so," I replied. I looked at Yumi and Ulrich again… something seemed off with them.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ulrich and Yumi replied in unison.

"Huh?" Odd asked. I shrugged.

We went back to where the tower was. With the smoke finally clearing, all that remained was the Krab. It somehow narrowly survived my attack. It moved back and forth, it looked at us.

"I think its scared," Odd jested. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He started running on both his paws and feet. He then jumped in the air, and cocked his paw.

"Laser Arrows!" he exclaimed.

He fired off several Laser Arrows, and they flew at the Krab's target eye. The Krab's target eye is hit by Odd's attacks, and the Krab explodes into pieces. Those pieces disappear. Odd lands back on the ground.

"Good job everyone," Aelita said.

"Go Aelita, hurry to the tower. Jeremy might need our help," I said.

"Right!" Aelita exclaimed. She started running to the tower and then slowly entered its "doorway." We looked up at the tower's red aura, it turned to blue.

A big white bubble engulfed everything sending us yet again back in time. I hope this time Ulrich and Yumi won't be fighting again.

 **Earlier**

 **Courtyard**

All the students were talking amongst themselves, and Yumi wanted me to meet her before the others. So I did. I walked up to her, her arms crossed. Not in an angry way… sort of in a self-comfort way.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Lila… you can keep a secret right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied.

"Well…" she trailed off. She then whispered something into my ear.

"Ulrich and I kissed," she said in a hushed tone. My eyes widened, she then leaned away from me.

"Really but-" I started to say, but she shook her head.

"Promise me you'll keep it a secret from the others and Ulrich that you know," she requested. She looked at Ulrich and Emily who was against the wall laughing.

"I-" she looked at me seriously. I nodded.

"I swear I'll keep it a secret," I said.

"Keep what a secret?" Sissi asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Oh you know, just the fact that Emily and Ulrich are hanging out," Yumi said.

"I know that, but did you two know there's been a romance between them? For two months," Sissi lied.

"Really? Two months, that long?" Yumi asked.

"Huh?" Sissi asked.

I smiled.

"I'll leave Ulrich to you Yumi," I said.

I saw Jeremy and Odd by the arches, they waited for the bells to ring. I walked to them, and soon reached them.

"So Jeremy, how did you end up fixing the bug transfer?" I asked.

"I had to work on changing a few things in the supercalculator," he replied. He fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It was easy," he said. Somehow I think that's a lie. He probably had some sort of trouble.

The bells rung, signaling it was class time. Jeremy, Odd, and I walked over to Yumi who was still with Ulrich. Sissi wasn't with them, so she must have left them alone for some reason. We reached Yumi and Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich," Jeremy smiled. "Time to go to Mrs. Hertz's class one more time."

"Well it wasn't all that boring on Lyoko, was it Ulrich?" Odd asked.

 **Mrs. Hertz's Classroom**

Mrs. Hertz already had her equation written on the board for us. I was sitting next to Jeremy again, we were behind Odd. Odd was sitting with another student. Odd sat across from Ulrich.

"You're right, Odd and I learned something too," Ulrich mentioned.

"Something super important."

I smiled at that. I was happy Yumi trusted me with that secret. It was something I'd keep with me forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Two more left to go! Up next is Rock Bottom? You're probably wondering why I wrote it like this. Not only was it to cut the action out of the chapter, but it was so that Ulrich and Yumi could actually have their first kiss. If you recall, in the diary entry Lila mentioned that Yumi told her she and Ulrich shared a kiss on Lyoko. I wanted to show Ulrich's POV instead of Yumi simply telling Lila what happened on Lyoko. Expect another filler chapter sometime next week! I can't wait to write Lila meeting Samantha Knight!

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	12. Rock Bottom?

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

 _Rock Bottom?_

* * *

 **Inside the administration building**

 **POV Lila's**

Odd had his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, the weekend was coming up and we were all pretty excited.

"A three day weekend, that's fantastic, isn't it?" Ulrich asked, making a fist excitedly.

Odd took his hand off Jeremy's shoulder.

"It sure is!" I beamed.

Yumi smiled. "With a little luck, I may just have the house to myself."

"Yeah but knowing your parents, it's not going to be easy," Jeremy said, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm betting on Yumi," Odd said. He started walking out of the doorway that was inside the building. We followed him out.

 **Later at night**

 **Inside Lila's room**

I had already taken a shower, and had put my father's jacket safely away in the opened closet for tomorrow. I was in my pajamas, and Mary was in the room with me as usual. It was amazing the entire time I've been here, she was never caught in the room. Not bothering Sissi, and staying out of her way was a great plan. I had told Mary the plans for this weekend, she nodded.

"That seems fine. As long as I am nearby in case of a Xana attack," Mary said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mary you don't need to worry so much about me. It's just a little party with some friends. You know how they are, we'll behave. And besides, I can always call or text you if I need to."

"Well… alright that's fine then," Mary said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Mary."

 **The Next Day**

 **By the vending machines**

All of us were hanging out by the vending machines, we waited for Yumi. Sure enough, she started to walk over to us pretty happily, and soon reached us.

"Hey, I've got great news guys! Tonight we have the house all to ourselves," Yumi revealed.

Jeremy had his cup in his hand, I noticed he seemed pretty down.

"You did it," Ulrich said.

"That's really great Yumi," I smiled.

"We'd better get organized," Yumi told us.

"No problem," Ulrich said.

 _Glad she got permission, this should be fun,_ I thought.

Yumi noticed Jeremy looked down too.

"Anything wrong Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I'm trying to localize Lyoko," Jeremy replied.

"Don't worry, if there's a problem Aelita can always contact you," Yumi said, she tried to reassure him.

I nodded.

"She's right you know."

"Yeah… I guess we can always hope that'll happen," Jeremy said.

The bells rung, signaling it was time for class. We looked up, and Jeremy tossed his drink into the trash.

"Time for physics!" he exclaimed. He ran with his bag and Odd got up from the ground. We looked at each other, concerned for Jeremy.

 **Later**

 **Mrs. Hertz's classroom**

We were still in class, Mrs. Hertz had written an equation on the blackboard earlier. She used her pointing stick while she talked about it, and I wrote down my notes. The bells rung, signaling class time was over. I left my beige backpack open, and gathered my stuff up. I put them in it, then zipped up my backpack.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Hertz said.

Students got up and started to leave the room. I got up too.

"And don't forget Monday's quiz on seismic phenomenon. Better known as earthquakes," Mrs. Hertz added.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside**

All of us were walking along the path in the park.

"Theo and Benjamin said they would come," Ulrich told us.

"But Sissi wants to come too right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what we're going to do about her," Ulrich replied. We continued walking.

"Wouldn't break my heart if she didn't come. She and that horrible music of hers," he said.

 _]I wonder if I should tell Mary about the other students and the possibility of Sissi attending the party?_ I pondered.

Odd slung his hand on Ulrich's shoulder and we continued walking.

"Wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you. We're going to have a real DJ guys, you'll see," Odd said. Ulrich turned to us, and smiled.

"No dumb music for us, we're going to rock," Odd said.

"Great, see you later. We'll go shopping after class," Yumi told us.

"Okay, and in the meantime I'll try to contact Aelita to warn her to be careful tonight. You never know. Lila, want to come with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

 **Afterwards**

 **On the boy's dorm floor**

Before contacting Aelita, we were on the boy's dorm floor. Odd got an idea to kill a little time by playing a game. I was standing next to Jeremy.

"And now it's time for Ulrich to get ready and enter the starting block. Tensions are high, ladies and gentlemen as he zeroes in on his objective. The timekeeper is about to signal his departure," Odd narrated for Yumi, who was on speaker.

Ulrich stood at one end of the hallway.

Jeremy raised his hand, curled into a gun finger, and then said, "Bang!" almost like he was pulling a trigger.

"And he's off and running! What grace, what agility, and what great speed he's got! And here we go! He's going for the sliding phase," Odd added.

Ulrich then started sliding across the floor.

"What perfect feet coordination," Odd continued narrating.

Ulrich slid passed his shoe.

"Ready? STOP!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich did, but got further than Odd.

"Ah…he beat me," Odd informed Yumi.

" _Really? Ulrich beat you?"_ she asked, her voice coming out of the phone's speaker.

"Yup, he beat Odd," I confirmed.

Jeremy walked over to Ulrich who stood at the other end of the hallway. He put his hands on his hips.

"Well, how did I make out?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy bent down and took out a piece of chalk. He drew a line on the floor.

"A new dorm record," Jeremy said.

"What's all this racket about?" Jim asked. He started running towards us with a growl. Odd put the phone off speaker, and put it to his ear.

"Gotta hang up. Secret code: big fat clown," he whispered. There was a short pause, and Odd hung up. He put the cell phone in one of his pockets.

Jim had his hands on his hips.

"Come on Jim, we're just a little bored. There's nothing to do here," Ulrich said.

Jim looked at us.

"I really don't understand. Every long weekend, you kids stay at school. You never go anywhere! For once if you guys took a vacation, I'd have some peace and quiet," he said.

Odd smiled.

"That just goes to show you how much we _love_ this place."

Jim put his hand on his chin.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. He let his hand down. "I bet at home that's because your parents are sick of you," he said with his hands on his hips again.

"I sympathize with them." Jim then clasped his hands together.

"And now let's go, I want all of you to go back to your rooms on the double! Especially you Smith, you know girls are supposed to be downstairs."

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd groaned but I groaned louder.

Ulrich grabbed his shoe and picked it up.

"Right away Jim," Ulrich said.

Jim looked at us and then walked to the doors at the end of the hallway. He continued walking until he opened the doors, then disappeared from our sights.

"Your turn Odd," Ulrich told him. He put the shoe back to where it was and Odd went to the same starting point Ulrich took. Odd got into a stance.

"Bang!" Jeremy exclaimed. He pulled his finger down again.

Odd started running, he kept running and slid on one foot. He balanced his other, and passed Ulrich's shoe. He tripped and fell down. The three of us winced at Odd's epic fail. His body was against the wall.

We went over to him.

"Odd, are you okay?" I asked him.

Odd put his hands on the floor. He looked up at Ulrich, who walked up to him.

"Hey, didn't I beat the record?" he asked.

I noticed a photo was on the floor. It was a photo of a girl who looked like… yeah it was her. A younger version of Samantha Knight. She's dark skinned, had black hair, and wore a greyish t shirt.

 _I never got a chance to actually meet Sam. I knew Odd married her, but she was never really an aunty figure like Aunt Yumi was. I was closer with Miss Delmas too than her. I think I saw an old photo of her once somewhere, since she looks familiar to me. Does this mean I'll get to meet her soon?_ I thought to myself.

Ulrich picked up the photo.

"Is this your surprise disc jockey huh?" he asked.

He looked at the photo of Sam. Odd got up. Jeremy and I went over to them, then reached them. Odd took the photo.

"You mean you don't recognize her? She goes to school here, her name is Samantha," Odd replied.

 _Wait… she goes to school here? How did I not ever notice her here? Is she a day student or something? Weird…_ I trailed off.

Odd put the photo in his pocket.

"See you later, I've got some work to do," he said. He then got real quiet like and started walking away from us with his hands in his pockets.

"You're not going to introduce us to her?" Ulrich teased. Odd continued walking. He turned back to us and then turned ahead.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

Jeremy continued typing on his keyboard. I was sitting on his bed, connecting to Lyoko was taking a while. With the window opened on his computer, it tried connecting but nothing happened again.

"I don't believe that's the fifth time I've launched the localization program," he said.

"It is really weird," I commented.

"The network must really be blocked," he surmised. "I can't get into contact with Lyoko."

 _Maybe I should text Mary to see if she find out what's going on?_ I thought to myself.

"You'll get it Jeremy," I said.

"I hope," Jeremy said. He ran the program again and the bars started loading on the window. Nothing happened again, so he restarted it once more. The bars loaded again.

"I think I got it! One more operation and-" he started to say, then started typing again.

"Aelita? Aelita?" he asked, getting the mic part of his headset earpiece closer to his mouth.

"Aelita, it's Jeremy. I'm with Lila, do you read me?" he asked. I got up from the bed, and walked over to his side of the chair.

"Do you read me Aelita? Aelita?" Jeremy asked. Aelita's window popped up with her in it, her lyoko picture on the side of the window.

" _Hello Jeremy, Lila. How are you two?"_ she asked.

"So-so," Jeremy replied.

"The same," I nodded.

Aelita's window zoomed in.

" _Why, what's wrong?"_ she asked, concerned.

Jeremy rubbed his head with his hand.

"I had such a tough time contacting Lyoko," he explained.

"And we were getting worried," I added.

" _Ah I see. Well that's nothing new. Lyoko is constantly changing its access points on the network,"_ Aelita explained.

Jeremy's door swung open, we turned to see it was Ulrich.

"You two feel like playing some chess?" he asked.

"Be right there," Jeremy replied.

"And I'll just watch," I added.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside on the bench**

Jeremy and Ulrich continued to play their game of chess. I was leaning against the front of the bench, and looked down at the chess pieces at the board. From what I've been watching, I think Jeremy is about to win.

"Checkmate," Jeremy said, as he moved another black chess piece in front of Ulrich's white one.

"Can I try beating you at maybe like karate?" Ulrich asked.

"Somehow Ulrich I don't think that will be fair," I replied.

"Just like this game," Ulrich said.

"Go on, keep moving," Jim said. We looked over to see Odd being escorted by Jim.

 _This cannot be good,_ I thought.

"Looks like trouble," Ulrich commented.

 **Outside principal Delmas's office**

Jeremy was about to open the door to Mr. Delmas's office, but we overheard Jim.

"Caught in the act of stealing a computer that's school property isn't like not doing your homework," Jim said.

Jeremy opened the door, and I followed him into the office. Ulrich was behind me.

"What the?" Jim asked.

"Listen Jim," Jeremy said, "this is crazy." Jeremy walked in, and I gave room for Ulrich to move in too. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I walked over to where Odd was sitting.

"Whenever Odd needs a computer, I lend him mine. I've done it a lot of times, go on. Tell him Odd," Jeremy urged.

Odd looked down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah although, this time I needed a really powerful laptop. And that one was just perfect," Odd explained. He opened his eyes.

"And why didn't you ask _permission_ to borrow it? It seems to me that would have been a lot more _simple_ ," Jim added.

Odd closed his eyes again.

"Well, I was afraid you would say no."

Jim slammed his fist on the desk, frustrated.

"What do you think I am an idiot?" Jim asked, he got up and put his hands on the desk.

"Odd just tell him," I said.

"Don't defend him Smith. You stole it, didn't you? This time it's the school disciplinary counsel, and you just might get expelled," Jim said.

Odd opened his eyes and looked at Jim, surprised.

"Huh? But - no way, you can't do that to me Jim."

Odd's phone started ringing.

"The use of cell phones is strictly forbidden on school grounds," Jim told him.

 _Since when? Does he mean when it's a long weekend?_ I thought, confused.

Odd turned away from Jim, he ignored him and took his cell phone out. He answered it, and put it to his ear.

"Hand it over, confiscated," Jim told Odd. He grabbed Odd's cell phone, and snatched it out of his hand, which shocked Odd.

 **Afterwards**

 **Outside on the track field**

"Okay, tell us what happened. Come on Odd," Jeremy insisted.

"I've got nothing else to say," Odd said. "See you later, I've got things to do. _Alone._ "

Odd started walking away from us, but suddenly we saw smoke coming out of the grass.

"Huh?" Odd asked. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

The smoke continued to get worse.

"Xana," Odd said. The ground started sinking too.

"Hey, they're getting really deep. Everything is going to be swallowed up," Jeremy said. Ulrich took his cell phone out. He dialed Yumi's number on speed dial, then he put it to his ear. There was a short pause.

"Yumi, Xana's launched an attack," he informed. Another short pause. Ulrich then ended the call, and put his cell phone back into his pocket. Not only was the ground sinking, but the surrounding areas like the science building was started to sink too. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I started running.

"Hold it," Odd told us. We stopped and looked at him.

"Look I can't go with you now, Samantha is locked in the science building's computer room."

"Okay," Jeremy said. "Let's go back to the beginning, because I think you lost us Odd."

"She's the one who stole the computer. I really tried to stop her, but well she's already got a lot of problems at her school. So I didn't tell Jim," Odd said, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _Ah I knew it was weird I never saw her! So going to Kadic was a lie then…_ I trailed off.

"No matter what happens, we've got to get her out of there," Ulrich said.

"I agree," I nodded.

"Right, I'll meet Yumi at the lab," Jeremy said.

"Step number one, we pay a little visit to the gymnasium. Let's hope we're the only ones at school," Ulrich said.

 _Mary must know by now to have left the dorm. Hopefully she's somewhere safe,_ I thought.

"I'm off!" Jeremy exclaimed, he headed for the shortcut that was nearby.

"Good luck!" I called out.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the gymnasium**

"Must be in here," Ulrich surmised. He opened a closet, and found metal rope. As well as something that could be taken as a javelin.

"Bingo."

 **Outside**

 **On the track field**

"So, which way do we go now?" I asked.

Ulrich pointed to a building, that was just behind a pole. He was already carrying the rope around him.

"There," he said.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the building**

Having reached the building, we looked across.

"It's at least a 20 meter drop down there," Odd commented.

Ulrich had taken the rope off earlier, he held it in his hand.

"Well, make sure the rope is attached securely," he said.

"I guess we'll have to," I said. Obviously.

Ulrich managed to get the rope secured. He then threw the javelin out the window. Ulrich ran up to Odd and I, we saw the javelin fall down into the hot mud.

"Take your time, and concentrate," Odd told Ulrich.

"You can do it," I said.

Ulrich nodded. He closed his eyes Thankfully, he had brought a back up too from what he was carrying. He reattached the rope, and threw the second javelin out the window. The javelin flew across the building and went into the other building. We heard it smashing the window, and Ulrich grabbed the rope. He pulled the rope towards him, and the javelin seemed to be secured on the other side. Ulrich attached, what looked liked a zip line onto the rope.

Ulrich zipped lined first to across the building. Odd then took his zip line out, and gave me another one. Odd got onto the ledge and zipped lined across. I got on the ledge next. I put my zip line on the rope, then put two hands on it. I used my zip line, to zip line across the rope. I continued to do so, until I reached the building Ulrich and Odd were in. I jumped into it, my feet hit the floor.

Ulrich, Odd, and I looked at each other.

"Hurry, the stairs," Odd said.

"Right!" I exclaimed.

We started running for the stairs. Shortly after, we managed to reach them. We ran down the stairs, and I saw some pebbles at the end of them.

"Let's hope we don't get there too late," Odd said.

We got to the end of stairs, and started running to the room. The whole floor was cracked, I saw a door handle moving.

 _That must be it,_ I thought.

"Samantha!" Odd called out. "Sam, we're on our way!" he exclaimed.

Ulrich, Odd, and I reached the door.

Sam gasped.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out," Odd said.

Ulrich got into a stance, and kicked the locked door open. It swung open.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked, going in. He and Sam hugged each other. I looked at Sam, she had the same shirt on but she now has red dyed highlights on the sides of her hair. She was also wearing a skirt. She had worn black stockings, as well as boots. So she was taller than Odd.

"It's over now Sam," Odd said.

"Oh Odd, I'm sorry," Sam cried. Ulrich and I walked a bit closer to the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get going," I told them.

"And fast too," Ulrich added.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the freight elevator**

Ulrich had pressed the red button to go down. The hangar door closed, and down we went.

"So you're one of Odd's friends?" Sam asked me. I looked up at her.

"Yeah I am, but don't worry. No need to be jealous or anything," I teased.

Sam blushed.

"Huh? Why would I need to be jealous?"

Odd blushed too. The freight elevator got to the lab, and the doors opened.

Odd and Sam collected themselves.

"Wow, this place is wild. What is it?" Sam asked.

Jeremy peered from the top of the computer.

"You're finally here! Yumi has been devirtualized, Aelita is fighting three Hornets all alone," Jeremy informed. He then faced the computer again.

"Odd, I don't understand any of this. What's going on, huh?" Sam asked.

"Sorry but there's no time to explain," Odd replied, he looked at her. "You keep Jeremy company and I'll see you later."

"What?" Sam asked. She got out of the freight elevator, and Odd pressed the red button to go down. The freight elevator doors closed, and down we went.

"Girls," Odd sighed.

"Odd, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I told him.

"Sorry," Odd said.

I smiled.

" _No time to lose,"_ Jeremy said.

The freight elevator reached the scanner room and the doors opened. Yumi was in the room with us. She walked toward the freight elevator, and soon reached it.

We walked into the room, and started walking towards our respective scanners.

" _Destination: the mountains."_

Ulrich took his scanner, Odd took his well, and I took mine.

" _Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Lila."_

"Good luck," Yumi waved. She pressed the freight elevator's button to go up,

and the doors closed.

The scanners doors closed. I closed my eyes. The scanner started to hum and spin.

" _Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Lila."_

The scanner continued to hum and spin. I waited for the gush of wind and bright light.

" _Virtualization!"_

The bright light and wind engulfed. It billowed my hair and time machine necklace. With Mary not with me, it meant I had to be smart on how to take care of the Hornets. I was virtualized to Lyoko.

 **Lyoko's Mountain Sector**

I opened my eyes, and my vision returned. I saw Ulrich, Odd, and I fall. We soon landed on the ground in a crouch position. We got up.

"Jeremy, we made it," I informed.

" _Great. The path in front of you leads to the platform where you'll find Aelita."_

Odd, Ulrich, and I looked at the path in front of us. The three of us started running, with me leading the way.

Shortly after, we reached the platform Jeremy had mentioned earlier. We saw a single Hornet destroying a rock like boulder Aelita had created. It destroyed pieces by pieces, using its laser. Aelita gasped.

"Get out of here you monster!" Ulrich exclaimed, running at it.

Ulrich, Odd, and I got to Aelita.

"Sorry we're late Aelita," Odd said. Odd helped Aelita up, and so did I. Ulrich took his katana out. He ran and yelled at the same time, the three Hornets started flying towards cocked his paw, and I took my sword out with my free hand.

"This will get you to forgive us," Odd said. He aimed his cocked paw at one of the Hornets.

"Ignesco!" I exclaimed, and my amulet glowed. A flame engulfed my sword.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed.

Odd fired off one Laser Arrow at his Hornet. I swung my sword, and let out a crescent flame. My flame flew at one of the Hornets, and engulfed it. The Hornet exploded in the flame. Odd missed his Hornet though. The other Hornet was firing its laser at Ulrich.

" _Nice one Lila, but that attack cost you twenty life points. Odd you missed a target. Ulrich, careful!"_

Ulrich leaped out of the way, he used his katana blade to reflect the lasers coming from the two remaining Hornets. He back flipped and used his hand to land on the ground. He looked up, and the two Hornets flew at Ulrich.

"Watch out you two!" Aelita exclaimed, she held her hand out in concern.

I held my sword up, and Odd got down on one knee. He cocked his paw and aimed it at the two Hornets. I used my sword to shield him from some incoming lasers. I then got out of the way.

"So you want to play huh? Laser Arrows!" Odd exclaimed. He fired off another Laser Arrow, but missed by a mile.

"Hey, what's my problem today huh?" Odd asked.

"Not sure," I replied.

Ulrich and I got in front of Odd and Aelita. The Hornets headed for us.

" _They're coming back!"_

I was about to reflect an incoming laser, but instead Ulrich ran at the two Hornets. He jumped in the air, and let his body take the impact, which caused his chest to shock. Odd cocked his paw again.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed. Odd fired off a Laser Arrow, and it flew at the Hornet. It hit its target eye, and the Hornet exploded.

"Well it's about time," Odd commented.

The remaining Hornet flew away.

"Last one, Lila can I borrow that sword?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure I guess," I replied.

I threw Ulrich my sword and he took it. He got into a stance, and the remaining Hornet flew back towards us.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed. He used his super sprint to run at super speed, he left a yellow trail behind. He jumped into the air and used the swords to slice up the Hornet. He used his fast speed to land back down quickly, and the Hornet exploded.

" _Nice job Ulrich! Get Aelita to the tower!"_

Ulrich threw my sword back to me, and I caught it. I put my sword back in its sheath. He did the same with his katana. Ulrich, Odd, and I started running in the direction of the tower. There were floating obstacles Aelita had to jump on to get it to, but it was now within view.

Suddenly, another Hornet popped up.

"Odd, Ulrich, Lila!" Aelita exclaimed concerned, she pointed at the Hornet.

" _Hurry Aelita, let them worry about it."_

Aelita started running, she then leaped off the platform. Ulrich and I were about to take out our weapons, but the Hornet bombarded us with lasers. We were hit by them and devirtualized in a cloud of pixels.

 **Inside the scanner room**

The scanner's doors opened. Ulrich and I looked at each other. We sighed.

 _Hopefully Odd can take care of the Hornet,_ I thought.

Ulrich headed for the ladder shoot, and I did too. We reached it, and he started climbing up the ladder. I followed him.

 **Inside the lab**

We reached the lab, and heard Aelita's voice.

" _Tower deactivated,"_ Aelita informed.

Ulrich and I walked over to Jeremy, Sam, and Yumi. We heard a scanner opened. Odd was here, which meant he must have managed to defeat the Hornet but got devirtualized in the process.

We reached the three of them.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

A big white bubble came out of the holosphere before Sam could ask what this was all about. It engulfed everything, sending us back in time.

 **Earlier**

 **Inside Jeremy's room**

I had spoken to Mary before I left for Jeremy's room. She thankfully left before anything started to sink. I was relieved to hear it honestly. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I were waiting for Odd and Sam in Jeremy's room.

Jeremy opened the door.

"Psst, okay he's gone," he said. I think he was referring to Jim, so that Odd would know.

"Where is he? He should be here by now," Ulrich said.

There was a double tap on the door. Jeremy opened the door. It was them. Sam looked into the room, she saw the three of us.

"Hey, I thought you said no one else knew," Sam said.

"It's okay, they're my friends," Odd explained. He looked at Ulrich.

"This is Ulrich," Odd started. He then turned to me.

"And Lila."

I looked at Sam.

"Don't worry, no need to be jealous or anything. Just a friend," I teased again.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Sam asked. She blushed again and looked at Odd who just simply smiled. He cleared his throat, and Sam collected herself.

"Finally, this is Jeremy. The genius who is going to help you rock," Odd said.

"Have a seat Sam," Jeremy said. He walked over to his computer, then sat down on his chair. He started typing, and a bar loaded.

"I'll show you what you can do with great equipment," he said proudly.

"Thanks Odd," Sam smiled. She looked at Odd, who smiled back. Jeremy turned to us.

"Now if you don't mind, let's focus okay?" he asked.

We couldn't help but laugh. This weekend was definitely going to be special. Even if the party was later tonight, I still get to enjoy my time with my family the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Author's Note: One final chapter is left for the filler saga and that is Ghost Channel!

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


	13. Ghost Channel

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop.**

* * *

I only own Lila. Mary is owned by **AeroJester203.**

* * *

This chapter was written by me.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone, happy one year anniversary and welcome to the FINAL chapter of the filler saga! One year ago I started this filler saga and now today I am so excited that we're here at last. For those of you who were still in season 1, and have had arrived from the main fanfiction, thank you for sticking around up until this point. Ghost Channel is perhaps one of my favorite episodes in season 1. So I hope I do it justice with Lila this time around. It'll be in Lila's POV and won't switch back to the real world, like I've done in my previous series.

* * *

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _Ghost Channel_

* * *

 **Lyoko's Ice Sector**

 **POV Lila's**

All of us were in the ice sector, we were on a bridge fighting some Bloks. The bridge lead to the activated tower. We were dealing with four Bloks, and I had my sword out.

I reflected an incoming laser that a Blok just fired at me. The laser flew just above it. Odd and Yumi were dodging their incoming lasers, with Yumi doing a few handstands to dodge them. Ulrich also had his katana blade out.

"Lila, with me!" Ulrich exclaimed, running towards a Blok.

"Right!" I exclaimed. Getting away from the Blok I was dealing with, I met up with Ulrich. Together we ran towards one of the Bloks, but it fired at Ulrich and the other Blok fired at me. Ulrich and I lifted our blades up, reflecting each laser that tried to hit us.

Ulrich ran closer to his Blok, and I held my sword up to the other Blok that started to charge its laser again.

"Ignesco!" I exclaimed, and my amulet glowed. My sword ignited a single flame, and I swung it.

"Impact!" Ulrich exclaimed, he plunged his katana blade into the target eye

of the Blok. My single flame flew at the Blok, and engulfed it. The Blok exploded in the flame, before it could fire off its laser. Ulrich took his katana blade out and ran from his Blok as it short circuited. It exploded into pieces and Ulrich jumped out of the way.

I ran over to where Ulrich might land on the ice, and when he did we saw that two remaining Bloks firing their lasers at Odd and Yumi.

" _Don't forget Lila, that spell just cost you twenty life points,"_ Jeremy reminded.

"I know," I said.

"Odd, Lila, take Aelita to the tower. Yumi is in trouble," Ulrich said. Odd continued dodging the Blok, which tried to follow his movements. Sadly for the Blok, it did not and Odd cocked his paw.

"Okay, here we go," he said. He fired off a Laser Arrow at the Blok's target eye and the arrow hit it. The Blok short circuited and exploded into pieces.

I ran over to the last remaining Blok. It turned to me, and I took my sword. I plunged my sword into its target eye just like Ulrich did with his Blok earlier. I took my sword out, and the Blok short circuited. I ran for cover, and the Blok exploded into pieces.

"Aelita!" I called out. Aelita peered from hiding spot, a small ice wall. Aelita looked over to me, and then I gestured over to Odd. Aelita nodded, and she ran to Odd. She reached him, and the two of them started running to the tower which was guarded by two more Bloks.

"Okay princess, the home stretch," he said to her. Odd and Aelita kept running towards the Bloks.

 _Odd you can do it,_ I thought.

The Bloks that were guarding the tower started to make their way towards them.

" _Odd, two more Bloks are coming at you,_ " Jeremy informed, he seemed worried.

I couldn't tell what Odd was saying from here, but he leaves Aelita by jumping into the air. The Bloks focused their lasers at him, thinking they would have the advantage.

Odd does a twirl in mid air, he swiftly avoided the lasers. Odd then cocked his paw.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed. He fired off two Laser Arrows, for each Blok. He started to fall, and as soon as he landed the Laser Arrows did their job. They hit the target eye on each Blok. The Bloks short circuited, and they exploded into pieces.

Odd got up, he put his hands in the air.

"Yeah! He's amazing! How does he do it? The crowd is going wild!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Odd!"_ Jeremy exclaimed, he tried to interrupt him. " _Odd!"_

Odd ignored him and I rolled my eyes at Odd bragging. I started running over to Odd, having a feeling there might be trouble.

" _Odd! Cut it out will you? There's a third Blok!_ "

"A third one?" Odd asked, he stopped bragging. I continued running to Odd, and I got near him enough to push Odd to the ground. I took the laser that was meant for Odd, and was thrown back across the ice. My chest sparked.

I tried to get up slowly, and saw she along with Ulrich just defeated another Blok that was guarding the tower. It exploded into pieces too.

" _Oh no! Lila, you've lost too many life points!"_

"Lila!" Odd and Yumi exclaimed.

Odd started running for the Blok that attacked me.

"Odd wait, let's do this together!" I exclaimed.

Odd ignored my request, perhaps out of guilt.

" _Odd! What are you doing? At least take cover! It's too risky!"_

Odd continued running towards the Blok that was on the bridge. Yumi ran over to me, and helped me up. We watched Odd ignore Jeremy's warning, and the Blok moved ahead of, getting away from the bridge.

" _Odd, one impact and it's game over. You've only got thirty life points left,_ _that's all."_

The Blok started charging its laser. It fired its laser at Odd who slid on the ice. He ducked his head, and dodged the laser. He cocked his paw, and aimed it at the Blok.

"Thirty is more than enough!" Odd exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"Here we go!" he then fired off three Laser Arrows. They hit the target eye and the Blok short circuited. It then exploded into pieces, and they disappeared.

Odd got up.

"You see, what did I tell ya?" he asked. We ran over to him, meeting him at the end of the bridge. My weapon was already sheathed, so were Ulrich and Yumi's.

"Great Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Aelita said.

"Yeah, nicely done," I complimented.

Having reached him, Odd looked up.

"Hey Jeremy, nice time just enjoy the show and let the _real_ pros get the job done. Okay?" he asked. Odd started laughing, but we looked at him annoyed.

 _Did he really just say that to Jeremy?_ I thought.

Odd stopped laughing, and looked at us. Yumi had her arms crossed, and he could tell we all looked annoyed by what he just said.

"I'll go and take care of the tower," Aelita said. She started running back to where the tower was.

"Hey take it easy, I was just kidding," Odd defended. "I didn't mean it, hey Einstein you hear me? It was a joke," he chuckled nervously.

" _Return to the past now,_ " Jeremy said, his tone suggested he was a bit upset.

 **Earlier**

 **In Lila's Room**

I opened my eyes to see I was back in my room. Everything looked okay… except Mary wasn't around like she was before the return trip was set.

 _This is weird…_ I trailed off. I got up from my bed, I was already dressed since this was before I left for class.

I walked over to my chair and saw no sign of a note. I took my cell phone out of my pocket. Mary wasn't in it, so she didn't get a chance to go to Lyoko. So I went to my contacts in the phone and I gasped.

"Where's her number?" I asked myself. The only numbers I have are Jeremy's, Odd's, Yumi's, and Ulrich's.

I checked the time on my phone. Still time to get to class. I put the phone in my pant's pocket. I went to my bed and sat down. I tried to relax.

 _Okay… keep calm Lila. Keep calm. There has to be a logical explanation as to why Mary isn't here and neither is her number. Mary should, by all rights be here after a return trip. Xana couldn't have taken her because he doesn't know about her,_ I thought. _At least… I think he doesn't. I suppose he could have learned about her when she shot at his possessed rats on the bridge. Or there's the possibility that the giant Robot the factory saw her when one of them was attacking the school grounds. Or…_

"And now I'm ranting," I sighed, frustrated. I moved my hand over to my neck to grab my time machine necklace to calm myself. A simple reminder of home. Instead when I did… all I touched was my bare neck. My eyes widened, and my hand dropped.

"No way… my time machine necklace… it's missing!" I exclaimed, in a whisper. I started to panic a little. I looked at my father's unzipped jacket I was still wearing… and everything in my room.

"Don't tell me," I said to myself, having a hunch on the situation at hand. I ran over to my desk drawer where I kept the copy of my father's laptop. I opened the drawer and looked down.

"That's gone too…" I trailed off. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring which caused me to yelp since I panicked a little earlier. I collected myself, and took my cell phone out of my pocket. I saw the ID on it… it was Jeremy. I pressed the talk button on my phone, and put the cell phone to my ear.

"Yes Jeremy?" I asked.

" _Everything okay Lila? Are you on your way to meet us?"_

"I am," I replied. "Sorry I got held up."

" _Oh?"_ Jeremy seemed curious for some reason. Which struck me as weird.

"Yeah, I uh couldn't find my phone," I replied.

" _Really? But after a return trip it should have just been where it originally was. Right?"_ Jeremy asked. I think he detected my lie.

"Yeah," I replied. "I guess I just forgot for some reason."

" _Strange… well meet us outside. Don't want to be late for Mrs. Hertz's class."_

Jeremy then hangs up.

"That… was very weird," I said. I put my cell phone away and zipped up my father's jacket all the way up. I looked at my beige backpack then picked it up. I shouldered it onto me, and headed out of my room.

 **Afterwards**

 **Courtyard**

I met up with Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich as students were talking amongst themselves.

"Everything okay Lila?" Yumi asked, I guess she could tell something was wrong from my facial expression.

"Yeah," I lied.

Jeremy looked at me, and remained silent. He didn't look at Odd.

"I guess he's still mad at you," Ulrich said, he looked at Odd who sighed. The bells rung, signaling it was class time.

 **Mrs. Hertz's classroom**

All of us have been in Mrs. Hertz's class. I was sitting next to Jeremy like I usually do. Mrs. Hertz was calling out names for roll call.

"Herb?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Present ma'am," Herb replied.

"Nicholas?"

"Here," Nicholas replied.

"Sissi?"

"Present," Sissi replied, as she read a magazine.

"Jeremy?"

"Present," Jeremy replied. Mrs. Hertz marked off yet another name with her pencil.

"Lila?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Here Mrs. Hertz," I replied.

"Dylan?"

"Here," he replied.

I looked at Jeremy who twiddled the pencil he was holding. Odd leaned over from behind him.

"Hey, that was great work Einstein. You were never better. No hard feelings, huh?" Odd asked.

Jeremy didn't respond to him, not that I blamed him. Mrs. Hertz continued calling out names.

"After what you said to him before, it's no wonder he's sulking," Ulrich commented.

"Here ma'am!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"I know that you're here. What I do not know is what you have to say to each other that's so interesting," Mrs. Hertz said. Odd leaned away from Jeremy and sighed.

"That asked me if I noticed, that with all do respect ma'am the brouwer equation you wrote on the black board is wrong," Jeremy commented.

"What?" Mrs. Hertz asked, completely shocked. I looked at Jeremy too… surprised by him. He's been acting weird all morning.

"It's not wrong from a mathematical point of view," Jeremy started. Odd, Ulrich, and I looked at each other. We looked back at Mrs. Hertz.

"But it fails to take in account, Bronski's theory on the phenomenon of compared masses. You should treat the second unknown element as a squared mass, not a factorial," he explained.

Mrs. Hertz turned back to look at her blackboard, to check her work.

"Hm…" she trailed off. Some of the other students sounded confused. Mrs. Hertz turned back to look at Jeremy.

"Why yes… you're absolutely right. I'm sorry about that," Mrs. Hertz apologized. I turned back to look at Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich shrugged and Odd pointed his thumb at Jeremy, confused. I then turned back to keep focus on the rest of Mrs. Hertz's lecture.

 **Afterwards**

 **Courtyard**

Yumi met up with us, Odd and Ulrich were reading a book for Bio. Thankfully, I study a lot so I didn't need to. I was still pretty quiet though because everything and Mary, were missing.

"You guys okay?" Yumi asked.

"As two guys can be with two hours of Bio ahead of them," Odd replied, he looked at Yumi. Yumi looked at me.

"How about you Lila? I know I asked earlier, but is everything okay?" she asked. She could still tell something was wrong.

"I'm fine, really," I insisted. I wish I could tell them the truth.

We looked over to Jeremy who had his back against one of the arches.

"Anyone know why he's sulking?" Yumi asked.

"I still think he's angry at Odd," Ulrich replied.

"Listen um…" Yumi trailed off for a second, we looked at her. "Something really strange happened in English class."

Yumi started to tell us about what happened. Once she finished telling us what happened, she said:

"Like a broken record," she shook her head. "But it only lasted a second."

"And what? You're thinking it could be Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"I really don't know Ulrich," Yumi replied, she shook her head again. "But it really wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on things."

"Sounds like a good idea," I agreed.

 _If this happened to Yumi… then it means I'm not going crazy. There's a reason why Mary, and everything else that I found is missing,_ I thought.

 **Afterwards**

 **Inside the cafeteria**

"Pass the peas," a student said.

"No you can reach them yourself," her friend said.

"Hey did you hear Rock Out's new single?" a male student asked.

I was sitting next to Yumi, and Ulrich was sitting next to her on her other side. Odd was sitting across from us. I took a sip of my tea, it was still relaxing but something tasted off about it. I put my drink down.

"Hey didn't I tell you?" Odd asked.

"No go on," Ulrich nodded.

"I needed new wheels, because I broke them on a ramp. So I call over the guy selling them-" he started to say, while dipping a piece of his food into something that possibly resembled gravy. He then looked at Sissi.

"Oh, hey Sissi. Did you use bananas in the washing machine instead of soap?" he joked. I looked at Sissi's shirt and her headband, they were pretty yellow. Even for her. She was holding a tray of her food.

"That is so dumb! I'll have you know yellow is the _in color_ this year, humph!" Sissi exclaimed, she walked away from us.

Odd laughed.

"What a dummy," he said. He continued to dip his food into the gravy like substance. Ulrich chuckled.

"Pass the peas," a student said.

"No you can reach them yourself," her friend said.

"Hey did you hear Rock Out's new single?" a male student asked.

The four of us were shocked, Odd leaned up from his chair to find out where that was coming from. Students laughed too.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Yumi asked.

"I sure did," Odd replied.

"Same here," I said.

"That is so dumb," Sissi said, back again. Odd turned to look at her, and I did

too.

"That is so dumb! I'll have you know yellow is the _in color_ this year, humph!" Sissi exclaimed, she walked away from us. Again.

"I didn't say anything that time!" Odd exclaimed.

"We've got a problem you guys," Yumi said.

"You're right, I really think we do," I agreed. We looked over at Jeremy who was typing on his laptop, while sitting at another table.

 _Certain people are on a broken record. I'm missing Mary, my time machine necklace, and the copy of my father's laptop. Jeremy's been acting weird all day… and he's distancing himself from us. What's the connection?_ I thought to myself. Jeremy looked at us, and I then made a realization.

 _No way… we couldn't be. Are we… still stuck on Lyoko? That would make sense… these inconsistencies. Mary not existing. My time machine necklace gone. Jeremy's weirdness too… if the others and I are trapped on Lyoko somewhere… then the person we're looking at isn't Jeremy. It's Xana!_ I thought. _We're in some sort of weird mirrored universe…_

 **Afterwards**

 **Gym Class**

 **Outside**

All of us were outside, next to the track field. We were walking on the gym, and in our red gym clothes.

"Alright, let's go," False Jim ordered, we continued walking.

 _I just have to play it cool, and not let anyone suspect I know. I just hope the others have figured it out,_ I thought.

Odd made one of his jokes, he laughed and I just smiled.

"Let's start with some stretches," False Jim said.

All of us stopped walking and we got lined up. I was next to Odd and Ulrich.

We started doing the stretches false Jim requested. I put my hands to my feet, and everyone followed.

"And one, and two," False Jim counted. I put my hands back up, then put them back down to my feet. Then up again. I faked groaning in pain.

"What's wrong Lila?" Odd asked.

"I -I think I pulled something," I lied.

"What's going on back there?" False Jim asked.

"I um pulled a muscle Jim. I'm sorry," I replied.

"Don't be sorry. Go ahead, you can leave," False Jim said.

Odd and Ulrich looked at my curiously. I started walking, my hand on my shoulder where I "pulled" my muscle. I continued walking, and saw Yumi was sitting on the bleachers too. I continued to walk over them, and soon I reached where she was sitting. I took a seat next to her, and she stopped looking at Xana-Jeremy who was typing on his laptop. Yumi looked at me.

"You okay?" Yumi asked.

"No, I pulled a muscle," I lied. Yumi raised her eyebrow, and I continued to hold onto my shoulder.

Yumi looked over to where my gym class is. It seemed False Nicholas pushed False Herb. By mistake, I'm not sure.

"Hey watch what you're doing huh?" False Herb pointed.

Suddenly False Nicholas and False Herb started to frizz out. They then frizzed back in. False Nicholas pushed False Herb again.

"Hey watch what you're doing huh?" False Herb pointed. He then started kicking False Nicholas. The other students, along with Odd and Ulrich didn't take care to notice. Yumi and I looked at each other.

"You saw that right?" she asked.

"I did," I confirmed.

"It happened again, and it's happening all the time," Yumi said.

"But why?" I asked.

"There has to be a reason," Yumi replied. We looked at Xana-Jeremy who continued typing on his laptop.

"Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Let's go," I replied.

"But what about your shoulder?" Yumi asked.

"I'll deal with the pain," I answered. Yumi didn't see a reason to object, so she and I got off the bleachers. She brought her bag with her and we got all the way down until we reached the ground. We walked over to Xana-Jeremy, and continued walking until we reached him.

"There are weird things happening. Any news from Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I'm having difficulty contacting her. I have no idea if there's an activated tower or not. But at the slightest alert, we'll have to move in," Xana-Jeremy replied.

"Hey Jeremy, any particular reason why you aren't doing Phys Ed? I mean I pulled a muscle, but what's your excuse?" I asked, a bit salty.

Yumi noticed my tone, and False Jeremy stopped typing. He looked up at me and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Jim agreed to excuse me," Xana-Jeremy answered.

"He did?" Yumi asked, eyes widened. Xana-Jeremy went back to typing on his laptop.

"That's weird, you're not exactly his star athlete," Yumi commented.

Xana-Jeremy looked up at us.

"You've got to know how to handle him," he said. He looked over at False Jim. Yumi and I saw the students had stopped doing stretches. For some reason now, Ulrich and Odd have been doing push ups.

"26,27, 28. Keep going," False Jim said. He waved over to Xana-Jeremy, and us.

"Not like them," Xana-Jeremy said. We looked back at him.

"Huh?" Yumi asked. She started walking away.

"Incredible…" she trailed off.

I took one last look at Xana-Jeremy, who looked up at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

I started walking away. I wanted to run to catch up to Yumi, but had to remember my lie about my pulled muscle.

"Nothing wrong at all…" I mumbled under my breath.

 _Jeremy, Aelita. Wherever you two are I hope you're figuring something out! And Mary… I hope you aren't freaking out. I'll be back home soon. I hope…_ I trailed off.

 **Afterwards**

 **In Lila's Room**

I've been trying to relax so now that I'm back in my regular clothes. I'm making scribbles in my fake notebook, it's the only thing that's letting me calm down right now. My phone rings, and I take it out of my pants pocket.

I looked at the ID and saw it was Ulrich calling. I pressed the talk button, and put the phone to my ear.

"Ulrich?"

" _Can you meet, Odd, Yumi and I in the park? There's trouble."_ From the way he sounded, it seemed like they were finally noticing something was truly wrong.

"Yeah I can. What about Jeremy?"

" _Not him. Just us,"_ Ulrich replied, he confirmed what I just assumed. I smiled.

"That's fine, I'll be right there," I said. I ended the call and and put my phone back into its pocket.

 **Afterwards**

 **In the woods**

All of us had met up in the park, and then made our way to the manhole entrance in the woods. I was next to Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were across from each other.

"What about Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"We didn't tell him," Ulrich replied. "But you know, once we're at the factory. We can't get to Lyoko without him."

"We'll see when we get there. But I'm afraid he can't be trusted," Yumi told him.

"I agree," I nodded.

We heard the sound of a branch snapping.

"Huh?" Ulrich and Odd asked. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Must have been a squirrel or something," Ulrich surmised.

Odd bent down and pulled the grate up.

"Come on, let's go," he insisted.

Yumi went down the ladder first. Then I did. Ulrich followed us down, and Yumi reached the ground. Odd followed us in last, and he put the grate back to the way it was.

"Are you going to be okay with your pulled muscle?" Yumi asked.

"Actually, I lied about that," I replied, reaching the ground too.

"You lied?" Ulrich asked, nearly reaching the ground.

"But why?" Odd asked.

"Well let's just say I've been suspecting Jeremy for some time now too," I replied.

"You could have told us about your suspicions," Yumi said.

"I could have, but I had to make sure he didn't suspect anything," I explained.

Ulrich reached the ground.

"I guess we'll see if you and Yumi are right when we get to the lab," he said.

Yumi and I nodded.

 **Later**

 **Inside the lab**

Yumi had sat on the chair, and tried to start the computer up. She'd been trying for a while, and for some reason though, it wasn't working.

"I don't understand, there's no link. It's like Lyoko didn't exist anymore," Yumi surmised.

Normally I would freak out, but I knew the real reason. We were still stuck on Lyoko somewhere.

"And that might be exactly what has happened," Xana-Jeremy added. We looked behind us, to see him just standing there. He must have watched us this entire time. Creepy.

Yumi got up from the chair, and we ran over to him.

"Jeremy," Ulrich said.

"What are you doing here exactly Jeremy?" I asked.

"I got a message from Aelita, that a tower has just been activated. She said

something about a program to erase Lyoko. I haven't heard from her since," Xana-Jeremy lied.

"Okay, we've got to check this out you two," Ulrich said, he looked at us.

Yumi put her hand up, nearly hitting Ulrich but she then drew it back.

"Hey wait a minute," she said, and crossed her arms. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol. All we need now are the scanners, and Lila you'll have to go in first," Xana-Jeremy said. I raised my eyebrow.

 _Yeah, that'll happen,_ I thought.

"So what are we waiting for?" Odd asked, he looked at Yumi and me too.

Xana-Jeremy looked at us and smirked. It was kind of an evil looking smirk too.

"Hold it Odd, I'm not too sure of this," Yumi said.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Xana-Jeremy asked. "Look, it's Jeremy," he said, putting his hands next to his chest.

"We've got to get moving. What if Lyoko gets erased huh? Have you two thought about Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Look you've got to believe me, but if you two have any doubts, let Ulrich and Odd be transferred before you two," Xana-Jeremy suggested.

The freight elevator's doors opened suddenly, we turned and saw someone I would have never expected. It was Jeremy, the real Jeremy. On Lyoko!

"Yumi, Lila, you two are right! It's a trap!" Jeremy exclaimed. We looked back at Xana-Jeremy who glared at Jeremy. Jeremy walked closer to us, and we looked at him again, then back at Xana-Jeremy.

"Don't go," Jeremy said. Odd, Ulrich, and I looked at Jeremy, while Yumi looked at Xana-Jeremy.

"Xana, is that the best you could do? A _cheap_ imitation to delay us?" Xana-Jeremy asked.

"He's lying, the phony is there. It's him," Jeremy pointed at him. This time Yumi was looking at Jeremy.

"Everything here is phony," Jeremy informed.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"You never came back from your last trip. You're in a virtual world created by Xana," Jeremy revealed, he confirmed my suspicions.

Yumi lifted her finger.

"That would explain all of the inconsistencies," she said.

"And a couple of other things," I added.

Jeremy lifted his hands.

"Of course it would, Xana can make mistakes too. He only has theoretical knowledge of the real world. What he wants is to get you all into the scanners, to get rid of you once and for all," he explained.

All of us were eyes widened. I didn't think that far ahead.

"That's totally absurd Xana," Xana-Jeremy said, his arms crossed.

Ulrich looked at Yumi and me.

"It's true, we have no proof he's not the one lying to us right? He could have created the inconsistencies too."

Yumi looked at Ulrich and then at Odd. I sighed internally, they weren't getting it.

"Exactly, to hold us up," Odd said, he then pointed at Jeremy while we looked at him.

"While Aelita and Lyoko are being erased forever."

"The only proof is the fact that I'm here with you," Jeremy said, he placed his hand on his chest. "You have to decide which one of us is lying."

"And it's not me. Assuming as you claim that this world is virtual, you mind telling us how you got here. We're listening Xana," Xana-Jeremy said, he uncrossed his arms.

Jeremy was sweating, he was nervous.

"I got here via the scanner, I'm here in virtual form," he said.

"You gave yourself away. Everybody knows the real Jeremy would never step foot in the scanner. He'd be much too frightened," Xana-Jeremy said.

Jeremy looked at him, gasped a bit by Xana-Jeremy's confidence. I smiled though, and looked at Jeremy. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich looked at him.

"I would like to believe he would go into the scanner," I said.

"Especially if his friends were in _danger,"_ Odd continued.

"No doubt about it," Ulrich agreed.

"Absolutely none," Yumi agreed too.

"But it's not logical don't you see?" Xana-Jeremy asked, frustrated. We looked at him.

"He's much too scared to even try-" he then corrected himself, and made a fist. He put his arm on his chest. " _I'm_ much too scared." He then drops his arm.

"If not, then why haven't I already done it?"

"I told you why," Jeremy answered, "because he's not infallible. Xana's knowledge of people is only approximative _._ "

We looked at Jeremy again.

"That's right, and as far as friendship goes it's not approximative. It's double zero. Good to see you again Einstein," Odd said.

Jeremy smiled.

"No, it's not logical!" Xana-Jeremy exclaimed, his voice deepened. "NO!" he yelled, and shook his head. He started to glow yellow, and became a zombie.

"Not logical! Not logical! Not logical!" Xana-Zombie-Jeremy exclaimed. The area around him started to create a gust of wind, his hair stood up as he continued to radiant a yellow glow.

All four of us gasped at the sight. Xana-Zombie-Jeremy was lifted up into the air, he moved his hand upward. The others were grabbed by a False Jim, False Nicholas, and False Herb. All Zombified.

"No, don't!" I exclaimed. The others tried to break free as they struggled. I ran at Xana-Zombie-Jeremy.

"Lila, don't!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Xana-Zombie-Jeremy curled his hand forward, and two cracks formed in the floor. One of them headed toward me, and the other headed in the direction of Jeremy.

I was entangled by a bunch of wires from within the floor and so was Jeremy. They started to wrap themselves around me, and him. I started to feel pain, which caused me to yell as well as Jeremy. He was feeling the pain too.

Xana-Zombie-Jeremy laughed evilly, while still floating in mid air.

"You are going to die," Xana-Zombie-Jeremy claimed, I struggled to look at him. His eyes were now letting out smoke. He continued to laugh evilly.

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled.

 _She must be here, please hurry Aelita!_ I thought.

Everything around us started to become windy.

"No!" Jeremy yelled.

"Please, stop this!" I yelled.

The others yelled too, still being restrained by the false zombied kadic members.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I cried out in pain, it was too much to bare.

"No!" Xana-Zombie-Jeremy exclaimed. He suddenly vanished upward, and disappeared into yellow light.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and the wires that were holding me, were all released. I was brought down closer to the floor, then was dropped on the floor. The others fell on the floor too, and looked at the false zombified kadic members that disappeared upward into yellow light too. Jeremy was released from his wires and was sent flying right for the ceiling.

I got up and over to the others, they looked up at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, no!" Yumi and I both exclaimed in unison.

 **Afterwards**

 **Lyoko's Ice Sector**

I started shaking my head, my vision slowly returned and it looked like I was still in the ice sector.

" _Aelita? Here I am, are you okay?"_

"Yes fine, don't worry," Aelita answered. Jeremy sighed in relief. My vision returned, and I saw Aelita standing over me.

"I got them back, all of them. Safe and sound. The parallel world bubble has disappeared," Aelita informed. Odd got up and flipped around, he landed on the ice with ease. I simply got up.

"I don't remember anything, but I feel just great," Odd said. I looked at Odd, surprised.

 _He… he doesn't remember? Then... why do I remember?_ I thought, confused.

Yumi and Ulrich were already standing up, I looked at them.

I was standing next to Aelita.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked. Odd walked over to us and then reached us.

"What happened to us?" he asked.

"Xana created a replika of where you lived so you'd think it was reality," Aelita explained.

"He locked us up in a virtual prison," Yumi said.

"But Jeremy and I did all we could to set you free," Aelita told us.

"What? Jeremy came to Lyoko?" Odd asked.

Aelita nodded.

"I'm proud of you Jeremy," I said.

 _More than you'll ever know,_ I thought.

" _Thanks Lila,_ " Jeremy said.

"Fantastic, Einstein! Join the dare devil hero's club," Odd said.

" _Thanks Odd,"_ Jeremy said. _"No hard feelings, huh?"_

We started to see a large group of Bloks heading our way.

" _Look, it's Xana's welcoming committee."_

The Bloks lined up one by one.

"We see them," I confirmed and took my sword out.

"No need to worry Jeremy, we're used to this," Ulrich said, and took his katana blade out. "It's a piece of cake! Here we go!" he exclaimed, he then started to run.

"I'm with you!" Odd exclaimed, and started running too. Yumi, Aelita, and I ran too. Yumi took out her Tessen Fan and we all yelled. The Bloks started firing at us, and we got to work. This would surely be one heck of a battle.

 **Later**

 **Inside the lab**

All of us were back in the lab, Jeremy started typing on his keyboard to set up the return to the past program.

"Are you sure about launching a return trip?" Yumi asked.

"I am," Jeremy replied. "I left Delmas and Jim with too many unwanted questions."

"Better safe than sorry Einstein," Odd said.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed.

Jeremy looked at me and I nodded too.

"Do it," I smiled.

Jeremy finished typing and he pressed the enter key.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed. A big white bubble came out of the holosphere and engulfed everything, it sent us back in time.

 **Earlier  
**

 **In Lila's Room**

My vision returned and I was back in my room. I was sitting on my bed with my father's jacket unzipped. Mary turned to see I was there. She got up from the chair and quickly ran over to me. She gave me a hug.

"Lila, I was so worried. What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you," I replied. Mary sat down next to me on my bed. Even though I'll have to repeat Mrs. Hertz lesson today, I'm not really worried about being late. I started to explain everything that happened in the mirrored universe.

Shortly after I had explained everything, Mary looked at me.

"I see… I'm glad you had your suspicions in the end," Mary said.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. "It's strange though how I'm the only one who seems to remember everything. Except for Jeremy of course."

"It is strange indeed," Mary agreed.

I looked at Mary.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused.

"No just um…" I trailed off. "I want you to know, no matter what… I'll always find my way back to you. I promise."

Mary smiled.

"Thank you Lila."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Even though the episode ended with the battle, I feel like Jeremy absolutely used a return trip. It would have been the safest and most logical thing to do. With the filler saga done, expect a chapter of Lila's Journey to be updated on December 2nd to December 4th.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

LyokoWarrior1994


End file.
